Tras el camino
by Alisse
Summary: UA. Kenshin, un joven actor, acepta una propuesta de trabajo en la que tiene que espiar a una de las familias más importantes de Japón, sin imaginarse siquiera que no todo iba a salir tan bien como lo planeó en un primer momento... K/K
1. Chapter 1

**Tras el camino.**

**Por Alisse.**

**I. El acuerdo.**

-No pongas esa cara, muchacho, te aseguro que no es nada ilegal- dijo el hombre, después de unos pocos momentos en que el joven pelirrojo lo miró con suspicacia. Ahora él lo miraba con escepticismo.

-¿Nada ilegal?- preguntó -¿me está diciendo que tengo que hacerme pasar por un hijo de un empresario rico, que quiere hacer negocios con la familia Shishio, y que mientras eso sucede tengo que averiguar algunos secretos de esa familia?... ¿me está diciendo que eso no es ilegal?

-No necesariamente, porque el negocio y los medios para hacerlo están- replicó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros –sólo necesito que te preocupes de recoger noticias sobre alguien de esa familia, que murió hace algunos años, pero que no se sabe las razones.

-¿Y por qué no va y les pregunta?

-Si pudiera lo haría- contestó el hombre –pero como debes suponer, no es tan fácil como quisiera. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, ¿entiendes? No te preocupes tanto por las razones, la paga que tendrás será muy buena, lo suficiente como para que dejes de trabajar para que puedas entrar a estudiar lo que quieras en la universidad. ¿Qué piensas?

Kenshin torció la boca, indeciso. El hombre le había dado justo en el clavo... lamentablemente necesitaba dinero para poder pagarse la universidad, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que hacer algo en contra de sus principios. Finalmente frunció el cejo, y miró al hombre con seriedad.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que no aceptaré su oferta- dijo Kenshin, con seriedad -es verdad que necesito el dinero, pero no lo suficiente como para actuar de espía o algo así. Está equivocado conmigo, señor.

-Al contrario, eres tú el que se está equivocando- replicó el hombre -creo que no has entendido del todo qué es lo que quiero...

Kogoro Katsura, con su comentario, hizo que Kenshin se arrepintiera en su gesto de querer ponerse de pie e irse del restaurante. Quedó mirando al hombre que estaba en frente de él, con suspicacia.

-¿De qué habla?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Tú crees que esto que te pedí lo hago para aprovecharme de la "pobre" familia Shishio- comenzó el hombre, hablando con ironía -pero no es tan así, si quiero hacer esto es encontrar respuestas, sólo eso.

-¿Respuestas de qué?- preguntó Kenshin -no le voy a asegurar que después que me cuente esto vaya a trabajar para usted, pero... en una de esas me hace cambiar de opinión. Aunque la verdad, me extraña que tenga que ser yo el que trabaje para usted, hay muchos actores mejores que yo, que merecen más que yo esa paga.

-Si te necesito a ti es justamente por eso- contestó tranquilamente Katsura, bebiendo un poco de su café -eres un actor bueno, a pesar que no has hecho una carrera de teatro, y no eres tan conocido como para que te reconozcan. Es simplemente eso, nada más...

-Como diga... lo escucho- sin querer hacerse el importante (porque después de todo, sólo era un joven)

-Cuando tenía tu edad, te puedo decir que tenía tan poco dinero que difícilmente lo creerías- dijo Katsura -sobre todo porque ahora soy dueño de una de las empresas más grandes e influyentes del país- Kenshin asintió, escuchando atentamente. Anteriormente sólo lo había conocido de nombre -y bueno, en esos años conocí a una chica, llamada Ikumatsu Saito, una joven hermosa, de la que me enamoré muy pronto.

-¿Y ella?

-También se enamoró de mi, después de un tiempo de salir habíamos decidido, incluso, casarnos, y fue ahí que se metió su familia. En un comienzo todo iba bien porque ellos pensaron que no era en serio, que yo iba a ser otra aventura para ella, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que se equivocaban, hicieron todo lo posible para separarnos... y después de varios intentos, lo lograron.

Kenshin lo miraba fijamente, tratando de descubrir si es que era completamente sincero en sus palabras. Tenía que reconocer que al menos en su expresión, se veía que estaba hablando con la verdad, pero aún así el joven no deseaba confiarse.

-Un poco después que nos separaran, me gané una beca a Inglaterra, que me cubría todos los pagos de la universidad, y también de mantenimiento. La acepté sin pensarlo demasiado, con sólo pensar en tener que estar en esta ciudad sin Ikumatsu era una tortura... y cuando volví, traté de averiguar sobre ella, saber qué hizo de su vida- Kenshin esperó a que continuara contando, completamente entusiasmado con la historia -ella murió.

-¿De verdad?- Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa -pero... ¿de qué?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber- dijo Kogoro -y para eso es que necesito que alguien entre a esa casa, y averigüe lo más que pueda, hay muchos cabos sueltos en el tema, y por la memoria de mi Ikumatsu estoy obligado a saber qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió, ¿entiendes?

-¿Está insinuando que ellos le hicieron algo?- preguntó con extrañeza Kenshin -¿no cree que está exagerando, después de todo era su familia, no creo que hayan sido capaces de dañarla o algo así...

-No podría asegurarlo- Katsura bebió un poco de su café, hasta terminarlo -en fin, te conté más o menos de qué se trata la historia, ahora depende de ti aceptar o no. Yo he sido completamente sincero contigo, espero que haya servido para convencerte.

Después de unos momentos, Kenshin asintió, sonriendo levemente. No estaba seguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero al menos la explicación que el hombre le había dado, lo había convencido de momento.

-Muy bien, me alegra saberlo. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Tenía pensado ir a trabajar- contestó Kenshin, sonriendo un poco -pero creo que no es necesario, al menos de momento.

-Por supuesto que no- replicó Katsura, sacando su celular -es importante que comiences a trabajar en tu nuevo papel, quizás el más importante de tu vida...- Kenshin elevó las cejas, mirando al hombre con escepticismo -no es broma, te prometo que este trabajo te cambiará la vida...- el hombre esperó unos momentos, y luego le hizo un gesto a Kenshin, para que esperara.

El pelirrojo aprovechó para terminar el jugo que estaba bebiendo, mientras pensaba en lo que haría con respecto a su familia. En parte, y si Katsura le llegaba a pagar todo lo que le había prometido (o tan siquiera la mitad) ya podía respirar tranquilo en cuanto a la universidad, y ya no tendría que intentar convencer a su padre para entrar a teatro.

Y es que sabía que el orgulloso Seijuro Hiko no aceptaría que su hijo menor entrara a estudiar eso, ni siquiera aceptaba que trabajara en lo que tanto le gustaba para juntar dinero. Porque Kenshin trabajaba desde que iba a la escuela, en las plazas, vestido de mimo o de payaso, y con sus amigos Sanosuke Sagara y Misao Makimachi, de vez en cuando realizaban animaciones de cumpleaños, cada vez que conseguían algunos trabajos.

Le gustaba trabajar en eso, aunque su padre se disgustara, y su hermana mayor (Tomoe) lo quedara mirando con cierto resentimiento porque hacía enfadarlo. La única que estaba relativamente de su lado era su madre, Nadesiko, y era más que nada porque él era su hijo, no porque le ilusionara que él estudiara teatro, o algo así.

-Listo- Katsura le sonrió, cortando la llamada y buscando dinero para pagar el consumo -iremos para comenzar a prepararte, tenemos mucho que hacer...

-¿Mucho que hacer?- preguntó extrañado Kenshin, tomando su chaqueta para ir con él -¿cómo qué?

-Uh, comprarte ropa, verte ese cabello, hablarte de los negocios que tienes que hablar con el viejo Shishio, contarte un poco más de la historia de la familia,entre otros- Katsura miró algo divertido a Kenshin, que estaba algo colorado por todo lo que el hombre había dicho, sobre todo después de hablar de la ropa -¿por qué esa cara?

-¿Va a comprarme ropa?- preguntó Kenshin -¿a pesar de todo lo que me va a pagar, me va a comprar ropa?

-Por supuesto, no puedes presentarte en frente de los Shishio con tu traje de mimo, te echarían de una patada con sólo verte. Por cierto, tendrás que cambiar tu nombre. Estaba pensando en Shinta Himura.

-¿Shinta?- el muchacho puso mala cara -no me gusta ese nombre... ¿puedo mantener el mío y conservar el apellido?, Himura me gusta.

-Está bien, entonces te llamarás Kenshin Himura- dijo Katsura, saliendo del restaurante junto al muchacho.

----------------------------------------------------------

En frente del espejo de su tocador, la muchacha terminaba de maquillarse, sólo un poco, nada más, ya que no deseaba que su padre comenzara a molestarla, era siempre una molestia el tenerlo detrás de ella, llamándole la atención. No, Kaoru en esa ocasión prefería parecer una joven más bien natural, así estaría más tranquila. Sin contar que tampoco era que deseara mucho estar presente esa noche en su casa.

Aún recordaba que su padre había llegado días atrás vociferando que estaba logrando un negocio que le haría ganar millones. Estuvo durante toda la cena contando a quien quisiera escucharle los detalles sobre la negociación. Se trataba de una familia nipón escocesa, residente del continente europeo, que andaba en cierta manera buscando la manera de lograr negocios en su país natal, Japón.

* - * - * Flash Back * - * - *

_-Los Himura son una familia que han logrado su fortuna en el extranjero- decía Makoto Shishio, sin darse cuenta (o sin querer darse cuenta) que casi ningún miembro de la familia lo estaba escuchando, salvo su hijo mayor, Aoshi, y éste más que nada lo hacía por respeto, no porque le interesara -debemos conseguir el contrato, será el negocio del año._

_-¿Has averiguado sobre ellos, papá?- preguntó el muchacho, algo extrañado por lo entusiasmado que se veía su padre, normalmente no era así ante los negocios -me parece extraño que aparezcan de un momento a otro y se vean tan interesados por tener algún tipo de negocio contigo._

_-No te preocupes, Aoshi, mis asistentes averiguaron sobre ellos y son bastante importante en América, y también Europa. Ya pensé en eso, hijo, descuida._

_-¿Y cuándo será el gran día?- preguntó Yumi -¿vendrá el mismo señor Himura a terminar con los detalles?_

_-Lamentablemente no- contestó Shishio -pero enviará a su hijo para que termine todo. El muchacho llegará en tres días, y quiero que haya preparada una cena familiar, es importante que le causemos una buena impresión, ya que le contará todo a su padre una vez que vuelva a su casa._

_-¿De verdad?- Yumi lo miró con sorpresa -normalmente a tus posibles socios los llevas a un buen restaurante y todo lo revisan en tu oficina._

_-Lo sé- Shishio chasqueó su lengua -pero esta vez es distinto, es importante que el chico se sienta cómodo, ¿entiendes?_

_-Como digas- Yumi asintió, sonriendo levemente._

_-Y es importante también que los tres estén aquí- dijo Shishio, mirando a sus tres hijos -tenemos que darle una buena impresión, por eso estarán presente durante la reunión y la cena, y se portarán bien, ¿entiendieron?_

_Kaoru levantó los ojos, aburrida. Detestaba que su padre le hablara de sus negocios, y detestaba que sus padres la obligara a estar presente en esas latosas reuniones de negocio, sobre todo cuando estaba obligada a "portarse bien", lo que se traducía fácilmente a "no hables, no te muevas y, si es posible, no te muevas"_

_De reojo miró a su hermano menor, Yahiko, que estaba prácticamente acostado sobre la mesa. Ella no fue la única que se dio cuenta de ello, ya que todos lo observaban con impaciencia, esperando que dejara de dormir por fin._

* - * - * Fin Flash Back * - * - *

Y por fin había llegado la condenada noche. Kaoru estaba más que nada molesta porque esa noche tenía planes para salir con una amiga de la universidad, y debido a que estaba obligada a asistir a la tan mencionada reunión, tuvo que aguantarse. Megumi y Tae se molestaron mucho con ella cuando se los dijo.

-Kaoru- Yumi dio pequeños golpes en su puerta, y luego la abrió -hija, te estás demorando mucho, bajemos de una vez, el joven no tarda en llegar.

-Sí, como digas mamá- contestó algo cansada Kaoru, mirándose por última vez y saliendo junto a su madre. No tenía ganas de estar en esa cena aburrida.

En la sala se encontró con el resto de su familia. Todos estaban vestidos elegantemente, sobre todo su padre, que se notaba se había esmerado incluso en su cabello, a su lado se sentó Yumi, que llevaba un vestido rojo largo. Aoshi leía tranquilo el periódico, sin tomar en cuenta a los demás, y Yahiko estaba prácticamente acostado en uno de los sofás, estaba tan aburrido que le estaba dando un sueño atroz.

-Mami- dijo Yahiko a Yumi, con voz lastimera -mami, si él se demora mucho, ¿puedo ir a dormirme?

-Por supuesto que no, Yahiko- replicó Yumi, con seriedad -esto es importante para nosotros, al menos quédate despierto hasta el final de la cena.

-Pero...- el niño resongó, y apoyó su rostro en contra del sofá -ahh, no es justo, no se vale, tengo sueño.

-Creo lo mismo que Yahiko- apoyó Kaoru, levantando su mano con pereza -¿por qué tenemos que quedarnos nosotros?, no es justo, yo iba a salir con Megumi y con Tae hoy en la noche, y he tenido que quedarme aquí.

-Kaoru, es sólo una noche que te lo pido- suspiró Shishio -nada más, además, no creo que sea tan malo, el muchacho tiene tu edad, puede que se lleven bien.

-¿Llevarme bien?- la muchacha se cruzó de brazos, mirando con enojo a su padre -por favor, no vuelvas a decirlo. Siempre que me presentas a los hijos de tus socios es un desastre, normalmente son unos pobres diablos sin vida que lo único que desean es quitarle el lugar a su padre, y no, no me interesa llevarme bien con gente así.

-Sólo te pido que lo trates bien- casi suplicó el hombre, perdiendo de a poco su paciencia. Su hija solía tener un carácter demasiado difícil, nadie mejor que él lo sabía.

-Lo trataré bien si no trata de pasarse de listo conmigo- replicó Kaoru, sonriendo levemente -si es tan tonto como para intentar conquistarme, como lo han hecho otros hijos de tus socios, te prometo que no habrá lugar donde pueda esconderse para escapar de mi ira, ¿entiendes?

-Mientras no lo dejes estampado en la pared como tú último pretendiente- comentó Aoshi, participando en la conversación por primera vez -papá tuvo que hacer mucho para lograr finalmente el contrato. Por ti casi perdemos una excelente oportunidad.

-Hablas de oportunidad pero si te veías muy molesto cuando te conté que ese tipo quería tocarme- respondió rápidamente Kaoru -de todas maneras, supongo que sólo tendré que tratarlo hoy en la noche, ¿cierto?, supongo papá, que no lo habrás invitado a quedarse aquí- el tono con que habló la muchacha fue de advertencia.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó inmediatamente Makoto -aunque no te niego que se lo ofrecí, el muchacho me dijo que prefería mantener su independencia, creo que arrendó un departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

-Eso es bueno- sonrió Kaoru.

Fue en ese momento que una de las sirvientas de la familia entró al lugar, y todos se quedaron en silencio. Antes de hablar, la muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus "jefes".

-El joven Himura ya llegó- anunció con suavidad -está esperando en la recepción, ¿lo hago pasar?

-Por supuesto, Sakura, ve- dijo Yumi, levantándose. Makoto se puso de pie también, junto a Aoshi. Yahiko y Kaoru se miraron con aburrimiento.

Después de unos cuantos momentos Sakura volvió, seguida de cerca por un joven, que al menos a Kaoru le hizo abrir ligeramente la boca. Él no tenía nada que ver con los anteriores "hijos de socios" que había conocido, ni se comparaban... pelirrojo, con el cabello corto, rostro delgado, unos ojos violetas y unos anteojos finos, justo para su rostro. Sin contar que el traje negro le daba un toque elegante que no había visto en otro muchacho.

-Buenas noches- Shishio se adelantó unos pasos, sonriendo -espero que haya tenido un buen viaje, señor Himura.

-Claro que sí, gracias por preguntar- el pelirrojo sonrió y luego le dio la mano al hombre -pero por favor, sólo dígame Kenshin, señor Shishio.

-Como quieras. Déjame presentarte a la familia- dijo el hombre -ella es mi esposa, Yumi.

-Un gusto- sonrió la mujer, Kenshin hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y ellos son nuestros hijos: Aoshi, Kaoru y Yahiko.

Keshin les sonrió, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la mirada fría que le devolvió el mayor, pero sintiéndose completamente cautivado por la hija de ellos, Kaoru. Al parecer este pequeño intercambio de miradas no pasó inadvertido para ningún miembro de la familia, ni siquiera por Yahiko.

-----------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**Bueno, he aquí otro fic de Rurouni Kenshin. Quiero aclarar que la idea original es de una teleserie chilena que dieron hace algunos años, llamada "Cerro Alegre", que quizás es de mis favoritas. Si no la vieron, genial, porque el fic será sorpresa, pero si ya lo hicieron... mientras no cuenten nada, está bien, jajaja.**

**En fin, estaré esperando algún comentario de ustedes, espero que el primer capítulo hayan llamado su atención.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Pigmalion

**II. ¿Pigmalion?**

_Kenshin Himura, antes de toparse con Katsura, ya había escuchado hablar de él alguna vez, quizás en alguna conversación con sus amigos, o en alguna portada de revista. El tema era que, después de presentarse, el pelirrojo sabía que tenía en frente de él a uno de los empresarios más fuertes en el área financiera, uno de los más exitosos y, para qué obviarlo, quizás uno de los que tiene mejor patrimonio, en cuanto a dinero y para qué olvidarse, las propiedades…_

_Pero a pesar de saber todo eso, el muchacho no dejaba de sorprenderse de todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguir su cometido en la familia Shishio, no le interesaba el gasto ni tampoco el esfuerzo que significaba, y aunque Kenshin había notado eso la primera vez que había hablado con él, después estaba completamente seguro que estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias para terminar con el asunto._

_Después de aquella primera "reunión" con aquel que sería su jefe durante un buen tiempo, ambos se habían dirigido hacia una de las zonas comerciales más exclusivas de Tokio, y a pesar que Kenshin sabía que era parte del trabajo, enrojeció de vergüenza cuando notó que le tomarían las medidas para hacerle unos cuantos trajes._

_-¿Es necesario esto?- preguntó aún cohibido el muchacho, antes de que una linda joven le indicara que se quedara quieto para tomarle las medidas -yo sé que se supone que seré hijo de un empresario rico y todo eso, pero de ahí a que me mande a hacer el traje con que me presentaré con ellos... ¿no lo considera extremo?_

_-Oh, por supuesto que no- Katsura lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, quizás dándose cuenta de lo cohibido que estaba Kenshin -entiende que es necesario que ellos noten que tienes dinero, y no pienses que será sólo un traje el que tendrás nuevo, prácticamente haré que cambies tu guardaropa._

_Esta vez el muchacho no replicó, ya no sabiendo qué decirle. Se dio cuenta que intentar negarse sería para peor, ya encontraría la manera de indicarle que tanto por hacer no era necesario._

_-Por cierto, Kenshin, ¿sabes inglés?- le preguntó de pronto Katsura._

_-Eh... ah... casi nada- balbuceó el pelirrojo._

_-Bien, tendremos que solucionar eso, tendrás un curso intensivo de inglés- Katsura sacó una agenda y un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir en ella algo que Kenshin nunca supo -espero que no demores tanto en aprender, sería un inconveniente más, aunque eso no retrasará la fecha de la cena con los Shishio. Del profesor y lo necesario me encargo yo, así que no te preocupes por eso. Después que te tomen las medidas te llevaré al departamento en que te quedarás mientras trabajas para mí..._

_-Un momento, ¿cómo es eso del departamento?- preguntó Kenshin, extrañado. A ratos le daba la impresión que todo era mucha exageración, sobre todo eso del departamento. ¿En qué estaba pensando el hombre que tenía en frente de él?_

_-¿Y qué esperas?- le dijo con cierta extrañeza Katsura –lo más seguro es que Shishio te ofrezca vivir en su casa, pero por supuesto te negarás. Puedes ir a dormir a tu casa con quien vivas, pero será necesario que uno que otro día te quedes en el departamento, sobre todo por si tienes que recibir a alguno de los Shishio._

_-¿Tendré que vivir ahí?_

_-Eso te estoy diciendo- suspiró Katsura, quizás algo cansado porque todo lo que decía Kenshin se lo replicaba como si estuviera loco –estoy seguro que te gustará…_

_-Katsura-san, no se trata de eso- replicó Kenshin, con cierta timidez –entiendo que quiera que todo salga bien, pero comprarme ropa, tenerme departamento… yo creo que es mucho, ¿usted no lo considera así?_

_-Por supuesto que no, aún hay muchas cosas que debemos planear bien- contestó el hombre –en el asunto de Ikumatsu nunca será suficiente, hasta saber a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió con ella realmente._

_-Da la impresión que piensa que ellos la mataron, o algo así…- murmuró Kenshin, soltando un suspiro. Katsura lo escuchó perfectamente, y aunque estuvo tentado a contestarle, prefirió guardar silencio, mirando al muchacho con atención._

_A pesar que era bastante bajo, su cabello pelirrojo llamaba la atención poderosamente, sobre todo al notar que no era extranjero… por momentos Katsura se preguntó si es que no sería de descendencia de otro continente, quizás… Kenshin era delgado, con un rostro de buena persona que difícilmente haría levantar sospechas, sin contar que el color de sus ojos era tan llamativo como el propio cabello… violeta… jamás había visto ese tono en otra persona._

_-Ah, olvidaba decirte- continuó de pronto hablando Katsura, con cierto tono de burla en su voz, y picardía en su mirada –también tendrás un automóvil, no sería bueno que te presentes llegando en taxi o algo así._

_-¿Y no se supone que soy extranjero?- preguntó Kenshin, buscando otra estrategia para negarse –sería normal si llego en taxi._

_-No, para nada. Se supone que te quedarás una temporada, sería extraño si no tuvieras cómo movilizarte… por cierto, ¿tienes licencia de conducir, cierto?_

_-… Sí- suspiró el pelirrojo, rindiéndose._

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Se sentía como bicho raro… aunque si lo pensaba más detenidamente, lo era. Si ya se sentía bastante extraño llevando ese traje tan caro, esos zapatos que no quería ni que rozaran la tierra porque no quería estropearlos… estar con esa familia, cenando… no era algo que pudiera verse todos los días, y mucho menos en él.

-Y cuéntame, Kenshin- de pronto Shishio intentó romper el hielo -¿qué fue de tu padre?, cuando me comunicó que vendrías tú en su representación, me sorprendió bastante. No pensé que algo pudiera detenerlo, se veía tan entusiasmado.

-Fue más que nada por mi madre- y de pronto se vio hablando casi igual que ellos, con un tono suave y un leve acento fingido, para tratar de mostrar que era extranjero y que, a pesar de que hablaba japonés, sus modos "ingleses" continuaban –ha estado algo delicada de salud, usted sabe, mi padre no podía permitirse un viaje muy largo.

-Entiendo- Shishio bebió de su copa -¿por cuánto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte?

-Aún no lo decido- replicó Kenshin, con tranquilidad –eso depende más que nada de mi padre, que quiere que revise otros negocios que tiene en el país. En todo caso no me molesta para nada quedarme, así aprovecho de ver a algunos amigos de cuando venía a Japón, siendo un niño.

-Ya veo. Espero, eso sí, señor Himura, que durante su estancia en Japón no se olvide de visitarnos de vez en cuando, aún después de que terminemos de ver nuestros negocios.

-Oh, eso no lo ponga en duda, señor Shishio- sonrió levemente Kenshin.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia el frente, y descubrió que Kaoru desviaba sus ojos con cierto nerviosismo (o al menos eso fue lo que notó). La sonrisa que ya tenía cambió levemente, de una tranquila a otra con leves tonos de picardía. Había notado que en más de una ocasión, durante la cena, Kaoru lo había estado mirando con atención.

Y aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, en cierta forma se sentía igual que ella.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

_-Déjenme ver si entiendo- en aquella ocasión, Kenshin estaba en frente del ya conocido Kogoro Katsura, y también, con quien parecía ser su mano derecha, un tipo de nombre Shinsaku Takasugi. Bueno, al menos a Kenshin le dio la impresión que lo era porque él era el que estaba viendo todo el asunto del departamento -¿quieren que tome un curso intensivo de inglés de dos semanas?, ¿es que están locos?… con todo el respeto que se merecen._

_-No se trata de hablar perfectamente- replicó Katsura, mientras revisaba el mencionado departamento con atención –pero sí que puedas disimular que no lo sabes muy bien, e intentar sacar el acento que necesitas para parecer que vives en Inglaterra, ¿entiendes?_

_-Eso creo…- el pelirrojo miró al piso, pensativo -¿ustedes creen que lo logre?_

_-Ah, por supuesto que sí- dijo Shinsaku, sonriendo –sólo se trata de práctica. Ya tengo todo planeado, de ahora en adelante, te hablaremos sólo en inglés, así estarás obligado a aprender, ¿te gusta la idea?- Kenshin no contestó, tenía cara de pánico, pero el otro pareció no notarlo –me encanta lo participativo que eres…_

_-No lo asustes- dijo Katsura de pronto, al notar la cara que tenía Kenshin –aunque no es mala tu idea, creo que podemos limitar un poco el horario del inglés… por cierto, Kenshin, ¿cuánto tiempo dispones para este trabajo?_

_-Eh… de momento, tiempo completo- contestó Kenshin, volviendo a ponerse serio –de momento no estoy estudiando, sólo me dedico al trabajo._

_-¿Y quieres estudiar?- le preguntó con interés Shinsaku, Kenshin asintió -¿qué cosa?_

_-Teatro- contestó con orgullo el pelirrojo –estoy juntando dinero para poder entrar a la universidad el próximo año._

_-¿No cuentas con la ayuda de tus padres?- le preguntó Katsura, interesado._

_-Se podría decir que cuento con su apoyo para cualquier carrera, menos esa- el muchacho se encogió de hombros –mi padre quiere que estudie, pero considera que el teatro es pérdida de tiempo y dinero, por lo que se negó a ayudarme… aunque en cierta forma sí lo hace porque me dio trabajo en el dojo, y me paga bien…_

_-Ah, ya veo…- en eso Shinsaku sonrió con picardía –no tienes idea el modelo de automóvil que elegí para ti…_

_Kenshin, en vez de sentirse contento, se preocupó un poco. Ya no sabía qué esperar de aquellos dos hombres._

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

La verdad era que no había estado tan mal como él había pensado en un principio. Los días anteriores estuvo leyendo una y mil veces la historia que Katsura le había entregado, como si fuera su propia historia. En ese documento salían una serie de datos que le ayudarían a contestar la mayor parte de las preguntas que podrían hacerle… y en caso que alguna respuesta no la supiera, la instrucción era simple: improvisar.

Todo ese tema para Kenshin ya era un asunto personal, algo así como un desafío a su persona. Se estaba probando a sí mismo… si era capaz de representar como se debía a Kenshin Himura, empresario europeo, estaba seguro que podría hacer cualquier actuación que quisiera. Sin contar que era tal el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en el proyecto, que para él el deseo de saber qué fue lo que pasó con Ikumatsu, era fundamental.

Y ahí estaba. Hacía como un mes, estando trabajando de mimo en una plaza de Tokio, de pronto se paró en frente un hombre vestido tan elegante que le llamó la atención, tan así que tuvo que acabar con la pequeña rutina que estaba haciendo porque llegaba a desconcentrarlo. Una vez que pudieron conversar mejor, Katsura comenzó a contarle lo que quería de él, y al notar que le interesaba un poco el tema, lo llevó a tomar café, para conversar con él.

En aquella ocasión no había estado seguro de si aceptar o no, y algunos días después, se dio cuenta que esa había sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber hecho. Fue conociendo a Katsura, su "jefe", y se dio cuenta que intenciones malas no tenía, a pesar que esa era la primera impresión que uno podría llevarse. No era malo, sólo estaba dolido, triste, y en más de una ocasión a Kenshin le dio la impresión que continuaba amando a Ikumatsu. En parte eso admiraba a Kenshin, que alguien aparentemente frío y calculador pudiera tener un sentimiento tan intenso y duradero dentro de él.

Había conocido también a Shinsaku, y a pesar que en un primer momento puede causar un cierto rechazo hacia su persona por los comentarios que hace (y, también, el modo en que los hace), al poco tiempo Kenshin se dio cuenta que aparte de ser socio de Katsura, era a la vez su mejor amigo. Ambos tenían una relación muy cercana.

Pero a pesar que había disfrutado la cena, no podía negar que cuando se dio cuenta que se había acabado sintió cierto alivio. Era como una primera prueba aprobada. Ellos, al parecer, no se dieron cuenta de nada, lo que era muy bueno.

-En eso quedamos, muchacho- dijo Shishio, después de estar unos minutos en la sala, compartiendo –entonces te espero en mi oficina durante la mañana.

-A primera hora estaré ahí, señor Shishio- dijo Kenshin, inclinándose con respeto –no se preocupe, soy bastante puntual.

-Eso me alegra- sonrió Shishio –luego podemos almorzar juntos, ¿qué te parece?

-Por supuesto, señor Shishio, gracias…

Para Kenshin no pasó desapercibida la mirada que la familia se dio (claro, menos Makoto). Era una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañeza…

Kenshin se despidió de toda la familia, prometiéndole a Yumi que volvería en unos días a cenar nuevamente con ellos, o que al menos los pasaría a ver de vez en cuando.

Inconscientemente Kenshin pensó que no era necesario prometer nada, porque después de que su mirada se cruzara tantas veces con la de Kaoru, estaba seguro que tendría que volver, y más de una vez.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

_-Hay un libro, se llama "Pigmalion"- dijo de pronto Shinsaku, mientras que Kenshin, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a esas alturas, trataba de encontrarle la lógica al tema de los cubiertos en la mesa -¿alguno de ustedes lo ha leído?_

_-No- contestaron a la vez, Katsura con amabilidad y Kenshin con frustración._

_-Es entretenido, y sin querer, toda esta situación se me hace parecida, aunque claro, con fines completamente distintos- continuó hablando Shinsaku, sentándose luego en el sofá, y mirando con diversión a los otros dos, que se notaban bastante estresados –se trata de una apuesta que hacen dos tipos, sobre convertir en una dama a una vendedora callejera de flores._

_-Entiendo a qué se refiere con que con esto se acuerda de ese libro- suspiró Kenshin, Shinsaku sonrió con diversión._

_-Es famosa… incluso Los Simpsons tienen su propia versión- continuó diciendo Shinsaku, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que los otros dos lo estuvieran escuchando –aunque me imagino que tú tienes mucha más educación que esa florista… ya ni me acuerdo cómo se llamaba._

_-¿Y en qué termina la historia?- le preguntó Kenshin, con toda la intención de darse un descanso. Se podría decir que en esos últimos días había recibido tanta información (que nunca antes le había interesado, además)_

_-Pues léela, no te voy a estar contando- contestó con cierto recelo el otro, Kenshin volvió a suspirar. A ratos se arrepentía de haber aceptado ese trabajo, aunque en parte le solucionaba buena parte de su "crisis económica personal"_

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Sin saber el momento ni la razón, antes de irse Kenshin se vio solo con Kaoru, que se notaba, no sabía dónde meterse de lo nerviosa que se sentía de estar en esa situación con él. Un incómodo silencio se posó sobre ellos durante algunos momentos, hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió.

-Un gusto haberla conocido, señorita Shishio- sonrió el muchacho, hablando con elegancia y amabilidad.

-Llámame sólo Kaoru, por favor- pidió ella, encantada. Lo que más le llamaba la atención de él, era la humildad, que en otros muchachos (de su supuesta misma condición) no había visto nunca antes –tenemos quizás la misma edad, no tiene por qué haber tanto formalismo entre nosotros.

-Como quiera, Kaoru-dono- asintió él. La muchacha frunció el cejo, mirándolo con recelo.

-¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir de los formalismos?- le preguntó, con cierta molestia fingida. Él rió levemente, y luego ella lo acompañó.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre- replicó él –como sea, espero volver a verla muy pronto.

-Por mí, encantada…

Después de un leve asentimiento, Kenshin salió de la propiedad de los Shishio, sintiendo muchas cosas dentro de él. Primero, se sentía realizado, puesto que había pasado la "primera prueba" casi sin problemas (por no decir que le había ido perfectamente), Shishio y su familia pareciera haberse tragado todo ese cuento de que él era hijo de un famoso empresario. Además, el que lo invitaran como, quizás, a un amigo más de la familia, era otro paso dado que, según él, le costaría un poco más lograr.

Sin contar que había un tercer punto (y no menos importante que los otros dos, al menos para él). La hija de Shishio, Kaoru, prácticamente lo había encandilado… a pesar que no había tenido mucha oportunidad de conversar con ella durante la cena, con sólo haber tenido la suerte de estar sentado en frente de ella se sentía completamente agradecido. Sólo esperaba tener la oportunidad de poder salir con ella alguna vez, aunque fuera a algún lugar cerca…

Sacó su celular en cuanto se subió al automóvil, y marcó un número. Momentos después, sintió que le contestaban.

-Kenshin, ya me tenías inquieto, muchacho- dijo Katsura, contestando -¿cómo te fue con el primer paso del plan?

-Mejor que bien- contestó el pelirrojo, echando a andar el auto deportivo negro, último modelo –voy saliendo de la casa de los Shishio, en unos minutos estaré en el departamento, y les daré los detalles.

-Excelente, con Shinsaku te estaremos esperando. Felicidades, muchacho, demostraste que no me equivoqué contigo.

Kenshin sonrió, cortando la comunicación. Aún habían muchas cosas que no entendía de todo el tema de Katsura, pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de haber aceptado trabajar con él.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno, primero para aclarar. "Pigmalion" es una obra de teatro escrita por Bernard Shaw (una de mis favoritas, si me preguntan). Tal como dijo Shinsaku, se trata de la famosa apuesta de dos amigos de convertir en una "dama" a una florista, hay una película de esta historia, se llama "My fair lady", es entretenida también. En varios series se hace referencia a esta obra, una vez la vi adaptada en los Simpsons, en que Lisa intenta cambiar a Willie, el escocés. **

**Segundo. ¡Mil gracias por los reviews!, de verdad me dio alegría cuando me comentaron que se alegraban de leer otra historia mía =). Gracias!!!!, y saludos a Gabyhyatt, Kirei-bell, A Kaoru Himura, Hitomi-chan9, KaourLuxClyne24, Watashi lápiz, por sus comentarios.**


	3. Visitas Familiares

**III. Visitas familiares.**

Cuando le dieron su primer día libre, Kenshin pensó que debía ir a ver a su familia y amigos, después de todo, casi no había establecido contacto con ellos durante todos esos días, ya que entre arreglar lo del departamento, aprender tanto inglés como lo fundamental para llevar a cabo su papel de empresario, lo tenía demasiado ocupado. Llegaba prácticamente muerto todas las noches al departamento, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que hacerse el ánimo para llamar a su madre (que le daba siempre la lata que cuándo iría a verlos, que era un ingrato y se hacía la ofendida porque ya llevaba como un mes sin siquiera pasearse por la casa), por lo que cuando pudo, se decidió ir a verlos. Ese fin de semana almorzaron en familia.

-Por fin pudiste venir a vernos- le dijo ella, mientras se sentaba después de servir la comida –ya me estabas preocupando de verdad, Kenshin, prácticamente te desapareciste de la faz de la Tierra, ni te acordabas que tenías familia…- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, Tomoe miraba divertida la escena e Hiko se limitó a comenzar a comer. En parte al muchacho le extrañaba que no hubiera comenzado con el interrogatorio sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por acá?- preguntó Kenshin, después de un leve silencio sobre la mesa -¿han estado bien?

-Se podría decir que sí- contestó Tomoe –todo muy normal- sonreía levemente –papá tiene un nuevo estudiante en el dojo, no vas a creer quién es.

-¿Quién?- preguntó intrigado el muchacho.

-Es Yahiko Shishio, de esa familia millonaria- continuó diciendo Tomoe, sin darse cuenta de la palidez en el rostro de Kenshin –vino con su hermana a inscribirse, incluso ella misma está considerando la posibilidad de hacerlo también. Es una muchacha muy simpática y agradable, me contaba que su padre también practica algún tipo de arte marcial, y que le enseñó un poco, pero que no ha querido profundizar, y por eso han decidido buscarse otro lugar.

-¿Y hace cuánto que se inscribió el nuevo alumno?- preguntó Kenshin, tratando de esa manera parecer normal, y que Hiko dejara de mirarlo tan inquisitiva.

-Dos semanas- contestó el hombre –me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en una de las clases, necesito un acompañante para mostrar algunos movimientos que necesito que ellos comprendan, y lo harán de mejor manera si es que lo observan.

-Eh… bueno, tú sabes que ahora estoy ocupado- contestó rápidamente Kenshin –con esto de la obra de teatro, es demasiado absorbente… no me deja tiempo para nada.

-Me imagino que te deben estar pagando bien- dijo con cierta arrogancia Hiko, Kenshin lo miró levemente y Nadesiko le daba una mirada reprobatoria, como si ya hubieran hablado del tema y ella le hubiese prohibido conversarlo –para que olvides el tema de trabajar en el dojo y poder así pagarte la universidad.

-No se trata sólo del dinero- replicó Kenshin, su tono de voz mostrando un poco la irritación por el comentario de Hiko –este es un proyecto que me involucra mucho, por eso estoy tan comprometido con él. Lo de las ganancias se verá después cómo va.

-Si tú lo dices- continuó Hiko –es que me parecía extraño que tú, que estabas tan centrado en juntar el dinero, decidieras de pronto terminar con todo eso y meterte de cabeza en un proyecto de obra de teatro que ni siquiera estás seguro que va a funcionar.

Kenshin frunció el cejo, aunque se dedicó a tragar su comida en vez de contestar. Típico de su padre, tratar de hacerlo enfadar casi gratuitamente sólo para hacerse sentir superior. Nadesiko y Tomoe se miraron por unos momentos, sin estar seguras de cómo intervenir para calmar los ánimos de los otros dos.

-Cuando tengamos todo listo para la obra veremos si valía o no la pena todo el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo- dijo Kenshin, después de unos momentos –y bueno, lamento no poder ser más tu ayudante, al menos de momento. Cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo puedo venir a ayudarte con tus clases, quizás un poco más adelante- en eso estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. Ahora que sabía que Kaoru y Yahiko asistían regularmente al dojo no tenía intenciones de asomarse siquiera por ahí, mucho menos los días que sabía que ellos estarían presentes.

Una preocupación más para la larga lista que ya tenía.

-Tus amigos te han llamado- dijo Tomoe, después de unos momentos –sobre todo Misao y Sanosuke, nos contaron que no contestas tu celular. ¿Acaso lo perdiste?

-Algo así- suspiró Kenshin –digamos que se cayó al inodoro…- continuó, omitiendo la parte que decía que fue Shinsaku quien lo lanzó, cuando se puso a jugar con él, dándole la excusa que era "muy simple para un empresario tan importante como él"; como a esas alturas Kenshin ya estaba acostumbrado a que cambiara todo lo de él, no dijo nada.

-¿Cambiaste número y no nos avisaste?- preguntó escandalizada Nadesiko -¡¿ves que te has vuelto un desconsiderado con tu familia?! ¡Chiquillo mal agradecido!

-No se trata de eso- Kenshin levantó sus manos en símbolo de disculpa –no había tenido tiempo de ir a ver otro hasta ayer por la tarde, y se me había olvidado contarte lo que pasó con el otro… no te molestes, mamá, de verdad lo siento.

El timbre interrumpió la conversación familiar (y el almuerzo) y fue Tomoe a abrir. Volvió a los pocos minutos seguida por dos jóvenes, que entraban rápidamente buscando a alguien especial.

-¡Ahí estás, desaparecido!- gritó una de ellas, apuntando acusadoramente al pelirrojo -¡¿en dónde demonios has estado?! , te has perdido todos los eventos del último mes, ¡no tienes idea de cuánto nos ha costado encontrar a un payaso como tú!

-Hola Misao, hola Sano- saludo sonriendo Kenshin, mientras los otros se acercaban a la mesa -¿almorzaron?

-En realidad, no…- comenzó Sanosuke, sonriendo levemente. Nadesiko lo interrumpió, hablando con seriedad.

-La verdad, estaban invitados, pero para variar, llegaron tarde- los otros dos soltaron una risita, mientras que ella se ponía de pie –ya siéntense, les traeré su comida.

-Yo le ayudo- se ofreció Misao, siguiéndola a la cocina.

En pocos minutos la comida siguió, esta vez con los dos invitados. La conversación se volvió más amena para Kenshin, ya que su padre se dedicó a molestar a los otros dos y a él lo dejó un tanto más olvidado (lo que agradeció mucho).

Makimachi Misao y Sagara Sanosuke eran dos amigos de la niñez de Kenshin, los tres estaban tan unidos que se consideraban prácticamente hermanos, y los tres habían montado una empresa de eventos, en la que se repartían las ganancias en partes iguales, cada uno hacía con ella lo que quería. Misao la utilizaba en esos placeres en los que sus padres decidieron que no eran fundamentales para su vida (es decir, dulces, ropa y salida con sus amigos), mientras que Sanosuke la dejaba para sus necesidades personales, dependiendo del momento y la ocasión. Como ya saben, Kenshin se dedicaba a guardarla, en espera de tener lo suficiente para entrar a la universidad al año siguiente.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, la familia dejó solo a Kenshin con sus amigos, para que conversaran tranquilos. Los tres fueron a una plaza cercana a la casa de Kenshin.

-¡Amigo, en serio!- decía Sanosuke –de verdad que nos estábamos preocupando por tu desaparición. Está bien que hablaras con tu madre todos los días, pero eso no necesariamente significa que estás bien. Ya nos estábamos imaginando que te habían llevado los extraterrestres o algo así.

-¿Extraterrestres?- Kenshin se largó a reír, divertido –por favor, no sean exagerados. ¿Ya ven que no me pasaba nada?

-Pasaste un mes sin venir por estos lados- le dijo Misao, bastante seria -¿qué querías que pensáramos?, ¿qué te fuiste de vacaciones sin avisar, o algo así?, ni siquiera nos has explicado de qué se trata en lo que estás trabajando ahora.

-Lamentablemente no puedo decirles nada- se disculpó Kenshin, y se dio cuenta que a ellos no les vino muy bien sus palabras, por las caras que pusieron –en serio, si pudiera hacerlo, de verdad que les contaría, pero es un tema algo delicado y tengo prohibido comentarlo con alguien, ni siquiera con mi familia, ya ven, ellos juran que estoy en una obra de teatro.

-Pero, ¿no es nada ilegal, cierto?- le preguntó Sanosuke, con seriedad –es que tanto misterio no me genera mucha confianza, Kenshin, y menos aún sabiendo que entre nosotros nunca han habido secretos.

-Lo sé- se apresuró a decir el otro –y por eso les digo que me incomoda no poder decírselos, de hecho, si pudiera, les pediría hasta ayuda, pero no me es posible. Sepan, eso sí, que no es nada muy terrible, de verdad.

-Mientras más hablamos del tema, más curiosidad me da- suspiró Misao, rindiéndose por esta vez –espero que algún día nos puedas contar, Kenshin.

-A penas tenga oportunidad, de verdad- sonrió el pelirrojo.

Fue una tarde agradable, interrumpida sólo cuando Sanosuke anunció que tendría que dejarlos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Misao, entre molesta y sorprendida –sabías que era hoy el día libre de Kenshin, no puedo creer que te comprometieras para otra cosa aún sabiéndolo.

-No fui yo- se defendió Sanosuke –es mi papá, quiere que lo acompañe a comprar ropa- Kenshin y Misao se miraron unos momentos y luego se largaron a reír, divertidos -¡es en serio!, creo que se acerca una de esas típicas comidas familiares de las que no me puedo salvar, y mi papá quiere que esta vez vaya presentable.

-¿Presentable?, ¿y cómo estuviste la vez anterior?- le preguntó Kenshin.

-Bueno, dio la casualidad que justo antes tuvimos un evento, por lo que llegué vestido de payaso- los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos -¿qué?, me dijeron que tenía que llegar puntual, y tuve que poner eso de prioridad en vez de mi presentación familiar. Obviamente que a mi abuelo no le causó gracia, quería sacarme de patadas de ahí… es en esas ocasiones que agradezco el sentido de humor de mi papá.

-Que desubicado eres a veces, Sanosuke- le dijo Misao, riéndose –me extraña de verdad que te hayan dejado entrar así…

-¿Y quién dijo que me dejaron entrar?- preguntó el otro, cruzándose de brazos –no, no lo hicieron, y como tengo orgullo pues les dije que ni siquiera tenía ganas de asistir.

-¿No te da pena lo que le haces pasar a tu padre?- preguntó Kenshin, riendo junto con la otra muchacha –pobre, a esas alturas mi padre me hubiera hecho pasar un entrenamiento que dudo hubiera podido sobrevivir…

-¿Pena?, si él me agradeció que lo sacara de ahí- las risas de los otros dos se escucharon más fuerte –en fin, espero volver a verte pronto, Kenshin, no te desaparezcas, ¿eh?, no seas tan ingrato que te olvidas completamente de nosotros.

-Descuida- sonrió el pelirrojo –saludos a tu padre.

-De tu parte…

Fue un día relajado para Kenshin, que agradeció bastante. Pudo desconectarse ligeramente de Himura Kenshin y dedicarse un poco a su vida normal: ver a su familia y a sus amigos, aunque sabía que no le duraría mucho. Pero en fin, supo disfrutarlo con creces.

Durante la noche llegó al departamento. Se sentía cansado, y a penas tuvo la oportunidad se acostó pesadamente sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos y soltando un suspiro, mientras tenía la mirada pegada al techo.

-Y sigue el teatro…- murmuró –de todo esto aún hay algo que no me gusta.

El sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió, contestó, sin preocuparse quién podría ser. Era Katsura.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día libre?- le preguntó el hombre, amablemente.

-Muy bien- sonrió Kenshin –creo que necesitaba volver a verlos. Quisiera que estos "días libres" se dieran más seguidos…

-Es completamente conversable- contestó Katsura –ahora que ya hemos mejorado bastante, creo que será más fácil enseñarte lo que falta, además, has demostrado ser un aprendiz ejemplar.

-Gracias, supongo- suspiró Kenshin -¿para qué es la llamada?

-Más que nada para saber si ya estabas en el departamento- contestó Katsura –según pude averiguar, Shishio está organizando su fiesta anual, y me imagino que lo más seguro es que te invite a ella. Me extrañaría si no lo hiciera.

-¿Qué día es?

-El próximo viernes- contestó Katsura –para esa fiesta serán necesarias unas cuantas cosas, como otro traje, otros zapatos, y…

-¿Otro traje?, ¡pero si hay algunos que aún no he usado!- contradijo Kenshin, y no se sorprendió que el otro no quisiera escucharlo.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a ir con los Shishio?

-Mañana lunes- contestó Kenshin –quiere que nos juntemos a almorzar y que conversemos sobre los negocios, y también me invitaron a cenar después.

-Eso es bueno, lo más seguro es que ahí tu recibas la invitación- decía el otro –a todo esto, ¿cómo es que te llevas con los hijos de Shishio?

-¿Con los hijos?, bien- dijo el pelirrojo, sin querer pensando inmediatamente en cierta chica de cabello y ojos negros –con el que menos hablo es con Aoshi, pero eso es obvio, parece más un cubo de hielo que una persona, Yahiko me tiene bastante estima, siempre que voy busca que juguemos a algo, y bueno, con Kaoru es otro tema…

-¿Por qué?

-Con ella me llevé bien inmediatamente, tanto así, que queremos salir a algún lado un día de estos- contestó Kenshin, sin darse cuenta que estaba demostrando demasiado bien que la muchacha le gustaba –y siempre que voy se queda conmigo y conversamos mucho, sobre lo que hace, lo que le gusta…

-Ya veo…- Katsura dejó pasar unos momentos de silencio –bueno, si te relacionas con ella no creo que haya mucho problema, y más porque puedes preguntarle a ella sobre Ikumatsu…

-Ah, claro…- contestó algo inseguro Kenshin, ya que ni siquiera había pensado en eso anteriormente –sí, puede ser, cuando crea que es el momento indicado, lo haré.

-Excelente. Como mañana estarás ocupado todo el día con Shishio, no creo que sea necesario que nos veamos- dijo Katsura –así que no te comprometas para el martes, tenemos mucho que hacer si es que te invitan finalmente para la fiesta.

-Sí, como diga- suspiró el otro –nos vemos.

-Adiós.

* * *

Kaoru hablaba por teléfono. Ya llevaba ocupada la línea cerca de una hora, pero no le interesaba mucho. Hacía unos cuantos días que no podía verse con su amiga Megumi, por lo que tenían que "ponerse al día" de la cantidad de cosas que les había pasado.

-¿Y por qué tu papá no entrena a tu hermano?- preguntaba Megumi a su amiga, que soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Porque dice que está muy ocupado- contestó ella, con cierta irritación –si está ocupado es cosa de él, lo que no quiero es que me quite mi tiempo ni que disponga de él como le de la gana. No tengo intenciones de ir con el molesto de Yahiko a ese dojo cada vez que le toque entrenamiento, no me interesa.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-¿y tu crees que no?, pero ya sabes cómo es, normalmente no me escucha- contestó Kaoru, acostándose sobre la cama –es tan molesto…

-Pero podrías aprovechar de tomar tú también esos cursos, hace años que no practicas.

-Sí, también lo había pensado, pero la mayoría son niños, me siento como bicho raro entre medio de todos ellos- gruñó Kaoru –le pregunté al instructor si es que había una sección de jóvenes, pero me dijo que no, pero que su hijo practicaba, y que tenía mi edad.

-¿Para qué te dijo eso?

-Pues para que practicara con él, ¿para qué más?- preguntó con irritación Kaoru, Megumi se largó a reír -¿qué estás insinuando?

-¿Yo?, nada- contestó rápidamente la otra, aguantando a penas la risa –sólo lo decía para ver si te sacas de la cabeza ese chico que te trae loca… ¿cómo es que se llama?

-Kenshin- contestó Kaoru, con voz soñadora –es que cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta que no vale la pena intentar olvidarlo…

-Estás loca, ¿sabes?- le dijo su amiga, burlona –es la primera vez que te veo tan loca por un muchacho, y eso que a penas lo conoces.

-Es que no te miento, es tan… tan tierno, amable, caballeroso… tan distinto a todos los "hijos de empresarios" que había conocido anteriormente. No se comparan a él, no le llegan ni a los talones…

-¿Y va a ir a la fiesta del viernes?- preguntó interesada Megumi.

-Le pregunté a papá si es que lo invitará, y me dijo que sí, así que lo más seguro es que lo estés conociendo esa noche, tú y Tae, que también lo quiere ver.

-Es que de verdad, amiga, no tienes otro tema de conversación- dijo con burla Megumi –desde que lo conociste te tiene realmente deslumbrada, y de verdad, para alguien como tú es realmente un caso extraño.

-Para que lo tengas de antecedente…- dijo Kaoru, sonriendo.

* * *

**Bien, ¡estoy de vuelta!, después de mucho sin actualizar. Les pido disculpas, pero el final de semestre en la universidad fue realmente estresante, y hace sólo unos cuantos días salí por fin de vacaciones, por lo que me puse a escribir nuevamente. Espero poder actualizar más seguido ahora, al menos hasta marzo... **

**Gracias a KaoruLuxClyne24, Kaoru-st y a Hitomi-chan por sus comentarios en el cap anterior. Ojalá este les haya gustado.**


	4. Almorzando Contigo

**IV: Almorzando contigo.**

Supuestamente había sido casualidad que ambos se hubieran encontrado a las afueras de la empresa de Shishio, después de todo, Kaoru no tendría por qué saber que Kenshin ese día tendría una reunión de negocios. Fue así que cuando los jóvenes se encontraron, y después de intercambiar algunas palabras, él decidió invitarla a almorzar a un restaurante cercano. Ella aceptó encantada.

Lo que Kenshin no sabía, era que Kaoru había estado preguntando inocentemente a su padre sobre el día que iría Kenshin a la empresa, para intentar encontrarlo cuando estuviera saliendo. El pelirrojo tampoco sabía que la muchacha había llegado 30 minutos antes que la reunión terminara, y que había estado afuera del edificio paseándose y esperando. Y es que él de verdad le gustaba a la muchacha.

-¿Conoces algún restaurante que te agrade, que quede cerca?- preguntó Kenshin amablemente, mientras ambos caminaban por la calle. Aprovechando las circunstancias, Kaoru se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, mientras pensaba.

-Mmm… con mis amigas vamos siempre a uno que queda por acá cerca- sonrió la pelinegra –estoy segura que te gustará. No es tan formal como los que va papá, pero sirven rica comida.

-Vamos entonces…- asintió Kenshin, en parte alegrándose que ella no fuera como Shishio en ese sentido: todos los lugares que habían visitado los dos para comer (y, a la vez, arreglar negocios) eran todos demasiado formales para su gusto, al punto que el muchacho estaba seguro que sería imposible que se acostumbrara a ellos. Por otro lado, servían tan poca comida en los platos (a su gusto) que la mayoría de las veces quedaba con hambre.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Llegaron en pocos minutos a un restaurante con apariencia de ser bastante… "casero", en el sentido que los que iban eran conocidos hasta por los dueños. Y de eso se dio cuenta Kenshin cuando entraron, ya que Kaoru conocía a casi todos los que veía.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó la muchacha, una vez que estaban sentados y listos para ordenar –porque si quieres podemos ir a otra parte, si es que no te sientes cómodo.

-No, está muy bien- sonrió Kenshin, sintiéndose bastante cómodo –la verdad es que a mí tampoco me agradan mucho los lugares que tu padre elige para ir a almorzar.

Kaoru soltó una risita, sintiéndose bien por la confidencia que su acompañante acababa de darle. En esos momentos se acercó a ellos una muchacha de rostro simpático, conocida muy bien por la pelinegra.

-¡Qué gusto verte aquí, Kaoru!- sonrió ampliamente Tae, entregándoles el menú –y con una agradable compañía, además…- Kenshin se sintió algo avergonzado por la mirada que la muchacha le dio. Sonriendo algo divertido escondió su rostro, tratando de no ver, además, la cara que ponía Kaoru por la indiscreción de su amiga. Está de más decir que estaba completamente roja.

-¡Tae!- le dieron ganas de golpearla, pero si lo hacía sólo lograría incomodar aún más a Kenshin. Trató de tranquilizarse –ehm… los presento. Él es uno de los socios de mi padre, Himura Kenshin, y ella es una gran amiga mía, Tae.

-Hola, mucho gusto- disimulando su sonrisa Kenshin hizo una pequeña reverencia, que fue correspondida con la que hizo Tae.

-Un gusto conocerte. Bueno, ¿ya saben lo que van a pedir?, mi padre ya me está mirando raro y si me quedo mucho rato con ustedes, me va a retar.

-Siempre que vengo te termina retando- suspiró Kaoru, suspirando. Cerró su carta y se la devolvió a su amiga –tráeme lo de siempre, Tae, nada más.

-Está bien. ¿Y usted, qué desea?

-Lo mismo que ella- sonrió Kenshin –y por favor, no me trates con tanto respeto, supongo que debo tener tu edad…

-Claro- sonrió Tae –volveré en unos minutos.

Los dejó solos, y durante unos momentos reinó sobre ellos un silencio algo incómodo (al menos para Kaoru), que después de unos momentos se atrevió a hablar.

-Lamento lo de mi amiga- dijo, avergonzada –a veces no sabe en qué momento tiene que quedarse callada.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema- sonrió Kenshin –ella es muy simpática. ¿La conoces hace mucho tiempo?

-Desde que entré a la universidad, ella es…

Poco a poco la conversación fue fluyendo entre ellos, más que nada Kenshin preguntándole a ella sobre sus conocidos y la vida que llevaba. No era que a Kaoru no le interesara la vida del pelirrojo, pero ya su padre se dedicaba a interrogarlo sobre ella durante las cenas que tenían en su casa.

Por esa conversación durante el almuerzo, Kenshin se enteró más o menos de la vida de la familia de Kaoru, ya que a través de preguntas aparentemente inocentes se iba enterando cada vez más sobre ellos, hasta llegar a una pregunta que prácticamente la tenía atragantada en su garganta: sobre Ikumatsu.

-¿Y quién se supone que asiste a esa fiesta, de la que tanto hablan?- preguntó Kenshin. Ya les habían llevado la comida y ambos se dedicaban a alargarla lo más posible, aunque trataran de disimularlo. Las razones de Kaoru eran obvias (no, al menos, para Kenshin) y aunque él tratara de negarlo, en todo eso habían más razones que las que él quería pensar: no sólo era para averiguar para Katsura, en todo eso también había un interés personal.

Lo que también era bastante obvio.

-La fiesta es una tradición familiar- contestó Kaoru –desde antes que yo naciera que se celebra todos los años. Es todo un acontecimiento social, se podría decir que sólo la gente importante es invitada a ese lugar, aunque suene arrogante decirlo.

-Me imagino que sí- asintió Kenshin –estuve viendo que en unas revistas es sobre lo único que se habla. ¿Cuáles son los criterios para hacer las invitaciones?

-Hasta donde yo sé, que tengan que ver con las empresas de papá- contestó Kaoru, encogiéndose de hombros –aunque también se invitan algunos políticos y empresarios que no cumplen con la regla. Ah, claro, y amigos míos y de Aoshi, aunque claro, tienen que pasar por el ojo crítico de mi abuelo…

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó curioso Kenshin, sin querer pensando que había escuchado algo parecido anteriormente, aunque no podía recordar dónde.

-Se supone que es mi abuelo quien organiza todo, y como debes suponer, le interesa más que nada que el nivel social de la fiesta se mantenga, a pesar del tiempo de los años y que puede sonar bastante anticuado- Kaoru hizo un gesto de fastidio –es por esa razón que los invitados son prácticamente seleccionados con pinzas, y también se asegura que ellos cumplan con la regla de asistir decentes y que mantengan una disciplina a la altura.

-¿Y qué ocurre si es que no lo haces?- preguntó Kenshin, sonriendo levemente.

-Ah, no los deja entrar, simplemente eso- Kaoru se encogió de hombros –y no creas que le interesa echar a algún nieto o hijo, para nada. De hecho, a ratos me da la impresión que lo disfruta, ya que puede humillar a los demás por razones que él considera "justos"

-Oh, ya veo…- Kenshin dejó pasar unos momentos, pensando en la manera de llegar al tema de Ikumatsu –también invitan a la familia, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, te lo dije en un inicio de la conversación- suspiró ella –se podría decir que todos son felices al recibir la invitación, con excepción de uno de los hermanos de mi mamá, pero él es un caso aparte, igual como mi primo hijo de él.

-¿Caso aparte?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, tú sabes que en todas las familias hay ovejas negras- Kenshin asintió –bueno, en palabras simples, él es la oveja negra de la familia.

-¿Y aún así lo invitan a las fiestas?- el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, divertido –me parece raro, pensando que tú abuelo no lo aprecia demasiado…

-Él no, pero como es el menor, mi abuela lo adora- Kaoru sonrió –ya sabes cómo son las madres, nunca ha dejado que corte contacto con nosotros, ni él ni mi primo. Y estoy de acuerdo con ella: el que no haya querido ser parte de la empresa familiar, no significa que haya fracasado o algo así. Nada que ver, es profesor, ¿sabes?, y aunque tiene una vida mucho más limitada que nosotros, a ratos me da la impresión que él es mucho más feliz que mis padres.

-Dicen que el dinero no hace la felicidad- Kenshin se encogió de hombros –quizás ahí tienes el ejemplo que necesitas para que te des cuenta que no es verdad.

-Puede ser…

-¿Él es hermano de tu padre?

-No, de mamá. Ellos tenían otra hermana, ¿sabes?, pero murió hace algunos años.

Kenshin trató de disimular la impresión que le daba el que por fin hubieran llegado al tema que más le interesaba. Tratando de disimular la sorpresa que mostraron sus ojos, se acomodó, bajando la mirada por algunos leves momentos.

-¿Murió?, ¿cómo fue?- preguntó Kenshin.

-Los detalles no los sé, no se suele hablar mucho de ella en casa- se encogió de hombros –se supone que le tenía leucemia, o algo así… todos evitan mucho el tema.

-¿De verdad?, ¿y cuál era su nombre?

-Ikumatsu…- Kaoru permaneció callada unos momentos, metida en sus pensamientos -¿sabes?, una vez escuché algo sobre ella… no se lo quise contar a nadie, por supuesto, porque no quería que papá les quitara el empleo o algo así…

-¿Y qué escuchaste?

-Que se murió de pena…

* * *

Era ya la quinta vez que se cruzaba con ella… aunque la realidad era que él era quien la encontraba en el camino. Las primeras veces había sido sólo casualidad, por supuesto. No tenía la necesidad de cruzar esa plaza en particular para juntarse con su novia, pero un día lo hizo.

La primera vez que la vio ella estaba haciendo de estatua, trabajando, sobre una banca. Estaba disfrazada de dama antigua, con un vestido ancho y completamente blanco, llevando una sombrilla del mismo color. Su piel estaba también pintada. La quedó mirando con curiosidad, llamándole la atención aquellos ojos azul oscuro que contrastaban tan bien con la pálida piel que lucía.

Dejó una moneda, sólo con la intención de poder conocer su sonrisa.

No se dio cuenta, realmente, cómo después tomaba el mismo camino en que ella había estado, sólo para poder verla otra vez. Cuando no la encontraba en aquella banca, miraba alrededor de la plaza, buscándola. Las veces que no la encontraba, continuaba su camino como si fuera un día normal. Pero cada vez que pudo depositar una moneda en la pequeña caja metálica que estaba a un lado de ella, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Aquella tarde agradeció el haber salido antes de su oficina, de manera que podía quedarse un poco más de tiempo mirándola. Aquella tarde estaba vestida con atuendos que parecían de ninja, su cabello estaba tomado en una larga trenza, que le dejaba algunos mechones libres en la cara. Le divirtió el notar que tenía varias armas ninja.

Al ponerse frente a ella, la muchacha terminaba de dar la mano a una niña que había echado una moneda, y volvía a quedarse quieta. Aoshi pudo darse cuenta que ella se había dado cuenta de su llegada, aunque no notó ningún cambio en ella por esto, lo que en parte, él lamentó bastante.

Estuvo unos minutos ahí, observándola. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención de aquella chica. No quería sonar grosero pero era bastante normal (aunque podía reconocer su belleza). Y a pesar que no la conocía, le parecía increíble la gran influencia que causaba sobre él una pequeña sonrisa de ella, o tan sólo verla moverse unos cuantos momentos.

Cuando se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para encontrarse a almorzar con Shura, se acercó a ella. Extrañamente ese día no se había molestado en sacar una moneda, como las veces anteriores, sino que dejó en la casa un billete, que causó que las personas que los rodeaban soltaran una pequeña exclamación.

Ella, al darse cuenta, lo quedó mirando con ojos sorprendidos. Aquella cantidad que él le había dado, era mucho más de lo que ganaba en medio día haciendo ese mismo trabajo, y eso en los días buenos, porque en los malos bien podía representar el día completo.

Hizo un gracioso movimiento, cargado de coquetería inconsciente (tanto en su mirada como en la sonrisa que ella tenía), y después de una pequeña reverencia le extendió lo que tenía en su mano. Era una kunai.

Aoshi la quedó mirando, confuso, y después de un leve asentimiento de ella, él extendió su mano y tomó el arma, claro regalo de ella para él. Sonriendo por el gesto de ella, el muchacho también hizo una reverencia, y se alejó. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para encontrarse con su novia.

Él sabía que encontrarse con Shura lo ponía contento, después de todo, era su novia, y más que nada por eso no le hacía caso a aquella voz interior (mucho más expresiva que él mismo) que le gritaba en su interior que aquella felicidad que sentía en esos momentos no era porque se encontraría con Shura, sino porque había visto a su chica-estatua nuevamente. Y, lo mejor, la había hecho feliz.

* * *

Morir de pena… incluso sonaba hasta poético.

Kaoru le había dicho que ella había escuchado decir eso cuando era más pequeña, como cuando tenía diez años (a esas alturas, Ikumatsu llevaba cerca de once años muerta). Las dos mucamas lo habían comentado pensando que la niña no estaba ahí, y como le pareció curioso, continuó escuchando sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Hasta esa edad, lo que sabía de su fallecida tía Ikumatsu era que había muerto de leucemia, enfermedad que siempre había tenido con ella y que, en un momento de su vida, terminó por ganarle. Por eso más que nada aquel comentario le había llamado la atención.

También escuchó que Ikumatsu había estado enamorada de un joven humilde, y que él también la amaba, y que como era de esperarse, toda su familia se negó a aquella unión. Sobre todo su padre y su hermana Yumi (y con ella, Shishio también, el "yerno perfecto"). El único que había estado a su favor había sido su hermano, "la oveja negra"

En fin, Ikumatsu y aquel joven fueron separados, y al poco tiempo después, ella murió.

"_Es difícil pensar que alguien puede morir de pena, es decir, hasta qué punto la vida de alguien puede estar tan acabada para que se acaben los deseos de morir… no puedo imaginármelo… suena muy romántico todo esto, ¿cierto?"_

Kenshin tenía ganas de seguir preguntando acerca de Ikumatsu, pero no habría sido prudente, sin contar que Kaoru parecía haberle contado todo lo que sabía sobre el asunto.

Morir de pena. Morir de tristeza…

Kaoru tenía razón en que sonaba muy romántico, pero eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que fuera verdad. Sonaba descabellado y todo eso, pero una fuerte depresión sí puede acabar con la vida de una persona, o simplemente volverla loca.

No estaba seguro si Katsura se sentiría satisfecho con aquella información que tenía, pero era lo único que había podido averiguar en todos esos días. Aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle al mismo Shishio, o a Yumi, y menos aún pensando que aquel tema era todo un tabú en la familia.

Quizás debía comenzar con la madre de Ikumatsu… o con aquel descarriado, oveja negra de la familia. Sólo le restaba esperar hasta la noche de la fiesta para poder conocerlos.

* * *

Era sabido en algunas ramas de la policía, que ciertos empresarios solían tener uno que otro negocio bastante turbio, y que por supuesto, lo tenían enterrado cinco metros bajo tierra, para que nadie se diera cuenta de aquello.

Pero era obvio que para alguien como Saito Hajime eso no sería una tarea imposible. Cuando le dijeron que tenía que investigar a uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón, él sólo pudo sonreír. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien como Shishio Makoto no era de los trigos limpios?

Todo un desafío para él, y justamente de esos que le gustaban.

Pero en esos momentos se encontraba en una visita de placer, estaba en la casa de un amigo muy cercano de la infancia, tan así, que normalmente lo hacía partícipe de algunas de sus investigaciones, sólo para pasar el rato.

-¿Y qué has averiguado de Shishio?- le preguntó Hiko, bastante entusiasmado, sobre todo porque uno de sus alumnos era el mismo hijo del sospechoso.

-¡¡Pufff!!

Los dos voltearon hacia la mesa, en donde Kenshin (que andaba de visita ese día, después de almorzar con Kaoru) tomaba un poco de soda. Como los dos sabían que el muchacho de vez en cuando tenía reacciones un tanto extrañas, continuaron conversando.

-Aún nada muy contundente- suspiró Saito –sabemos que tiene contacto con traficantes, pero no aún no puedo vincularlo ni siquiera a los Yakuza… eso sería ideal para hundirlo completamente.

Después de calmarse un poco, Kenshin logró regular su respiración. ¿Shishio traficante?, esa sí que sería una novedad… y una herramienta para Katsura, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si debía contarle o no.

* * *

**Holas!!!**

**Empezando, lamento la demora. Tuve un pequeño problema de inspiración con el fic, pero me alegro el informarles que al parecer volvió de sus vacaciones, así que espero ir un tanto más rápido.**

**Saludos a Kaoru-Sakura, por su comentario.**

**Ah, por cierto, que tengan un excelente 2010.**


	5. La Fiesta Parte I

**V. La Fiesta. Parte I.**

Ese día pintaba para ser un verdadero… "desastre", si es que se le podía dar alguna clasificación. Tanto Kaoru como Kenshin, cada uno por su lado, mientras más avanzaba el día se sentían más presionados por los que lo rodeaban, aunque por razones completamente distintas.

Yumi se había dirigido temprano a su habitación, dispuesta a despertarla para que comenzara a prepararse temprano para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo esa noche en la mansión. De paso, también despertó a Yahiko, que lo único que hacía era farfullar por lo que tenía que pasar en una fiesta que no le interesaba. Aoshi, igual que todos los días, se había levantado temprano a trabajar.

Mientras desayunaban, Yahiko estaba prácticamente acostado sobre la mesa, mientras que Kaoru apoyaba en una mano su cabeza, con sueño y aburrida.

-Mamá- dijo Yahiko, una vez que Yumi lo obligó a sentarse correctamente -¿por qué tengo que levantarme yo temprano también?, son ustedes las mujeres las que demoran horas arreglándose para la fiesta, ¡no es justo!

-No quiero que estemos durante la tarde corriendo porque decidiste irte a jugar- replicó Yumi, seriamente -¿recuerdas el año pasado, Yahiko?, te pusiste a jugar y al final la hora de la fiesta se acercaba y eras el único que no estabas listo.

-Pero…- Yahiko soltó un suspiro –mamá, si sólo estoy para la cena, ni siquiera dejan que me quede después de las diez de la noche, ¿para qué hacen tanto escándalo para prepararme?

-Deja de alegar- Yumi se puso de pie, apurando a sus hijos con el desayuno –sabes que al abuelo le gusta que estén todos presentes, así que tus protestas son inútiles. Kaoru, querida, apúrate tú también. Quiero que las dos vamos al salón de belleza temprano.

La muchacha suspiró con fastidio. Lo que más detestaba de esas fiestas que organizaban en su casa era la gran cantidad de preparativos en los que se veía involucrada. Desde que se levantaba no paraba en todo el día, y cuando tenía algo de tiempo para ella, volvía a pasar algo más que ponía histéricos a todos los de la casa, impidiéndole descansar.

Un completo desastre.

-Mamá- dijo Kaoru, con voz cansada –te digo otra vez que no es necesario que yo también vaya al salón de belleza, no me interesa mucho cómo quedo, la verdad es que nunca me ha importado.

-¿Estás segura, Kaoru?- Yumi la miró con ojos molestosos -¿y qué me dices de lo que piense este muchacho, Kenshin Himura?- Kaoru no contestó, se puso completamente colorada –ah, ¿ves que tengo razón?, te estoy haciendo un favor, querida. Por primera vez que tienes algún interés por verte bien, y tu tanto que te niegas.

Yumi los dejó solos, y Kaoru no era capaz de seguir comiendo, aún sorprendida por las palabras de su madre. Yahiko la observó y se largó a reír. Fue eso lo que la sacó de su letargo.

-¡Te gusta!- le gritó el niño, riéndose -¡el socio de papá te gusta!

-¡Cállate, Yahiko!- Kaoru lo miró enojada, quizás con algunos deseos de golpearlo -¡sigues molestando y yo lo haré cuando Tsubame llegue, ¿me escuchaste?!

-¡¿Qué?!- Yahiko también enrojeció -¿es que acaso va a venir?

-Por supuesto, si Tae viene no entiendo por qué su hermana no podría hacerlo- contestó Kaoru, con voz de sabelotodo -¡así que si vuelves a molestarme, después no te quejes, ¿entendiste?!

-¡Sí!

* * *

Kenshin, por otro lado, andaba casi por las mismas que Kaoru, salvo con algunas diferencias. A él no lo llevaron a un salón de belleza (aunque ganas no le faltaron a Shinsaku, ya saben, por su cabello largo), sí estuvo bastante ocupado desde temprano en la mañana.

-Esta fiesta no sólo es importante porque estará presente toda la familia de Shishio- decía Katsura –sino que también estarán los accionistas de las empresas y socios de la familia, ¿entiendes?- el pelirrojo asentía, mientras continuaba desayunando lentamente, con cara de sueño por lo temprano que lo habían levantado –tienes que dar una excelente impresión, ellos se tienen que dar cuenta que más allá de lo que representas, tú mismo te ganaste el lugar que tu padre te dio, ¿te quedó claro?

-Sí, Katsura-san- suspiró Kenshin, cansado. Llevaban toda esa semana repitiéndole el mismo discurso, y a esas alturas lo único que deseaba era que la fiesta comenzara y terminara luego, para poder volver a su vida relativamente normal -¿qué se supone que haré antes de que comience?

-Prepararte, por supuesto- contestó Shinsaku, sonriendo de tal manera que a Kenshin no le dio buena espina –empezando, haremos un repaso de los socios de Shishio. Tú ya los conoces, pero no está de más que refrescarte la memoria. No hay nada mejor para un hombre, que recuerden su nombre, ¿cierto, Kenshin?

-Como diga…- suspiró el pelirrojo, terminando su desayuno -¿y luego?

-Buscar la ropa acorde la ocasión- contestó Katsura, Kenshin puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué tanto puede demorar buscar un terno?- preguntó el muchacho –vamos, si sólo es una fiesta, no creo que estén pendientes a si ya me vieron o no con el traje anteriormente.

-Eso es lo que piensas- dijo Shinsaku –estás muy equivocado, muchacho. ¡Esa gente se fija en cada detalle!, nunca lo olvides. En-cada-detalle- habló muy lentamente, Katsura lo miró divertido y Kenshin hizo ojos al cielo.

-Como digan…

-Es importante ser puntuales- dijo Katsura –así que empezaremos inmediatamente. Quizás te quede algo de tiempo libre para que te relajes o duermas un poco.

-Ojalá- suspiró Kenshin, poniéndose de pie –sería ideal tener algo de relajo antes de tener que aguantar a toda esa gente.

-Como digas- sonrió Katsura, que lo entendía bastante.

Estuvieron casi todo el día en eso, primero, revisando a toda la gente que tenía que ver con Shishio, a través de fotografías. Para suerte de Kenshin, tenía buena memoria, por lo que no le costaba del todo reconocer a las personas que les mostraban. Estuvieron toda la mañana en eso.

Luego, ida a las tiendas exclusivas para comprar ropa. Kenshin pensaba que eso era innecesario, pero después de días de haber trabajado con Katsura y con Shinsaku por varios días, sabía que intentar hacerlos entrar en razón era inútil. Siempre terminaban haciendo lo que querían. Lo siguiente (y después de estar más de una hora viendo trajes) pudo almorzar, acompañado de los otros dos, y eso mismo les permitió hablar tranquilamente.

-Ahora puedes irte al departamento, duerme si quieres, descansa, ahí ve tú- le decía Katsura –por hoy estamos listos. Con Shinsaku estaremos a las seis ahí, para ver cómo irás a la casa de Shishio, recuerda, lo ideal sería que llegues alrededor de las siete.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- preguntó el pelirrojo –se supone que la fiesta comienza alrededor de las nueve.

-Como posible socio de Shishio estás invitado a la cena también- contestó Shinsaku, comiendo entusiasmado –es todo un honor que te haya invitado, según la mayoría de las personas. No todos tienen esa oportunidad.

-Entiendo…- suspiró Kenshin, estaba seguro que esa sería una larga noche. Lo único bueno era que Kaoru estaría con él. Intentaría estar lo más cerca de ella posible –ojalá que no sea muy aburrido.

-No te preocupes, no te aburrirás- replicó Katsura, sonriendo enigmáticamente- te prometo que lo que menos harás, será aburrirte.

-¿Está planeando algo?- le preguntó Kenshin, mirándolo suspicazmente.

-Ya lo verás… pero no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, así que no preguntes más.

-Está bien…- murmuró el muchacho, con más dudas en su cabeza.

* * *

Kenshin llegó al departamento e inmediatamente se acostó en la cama a dormir. Se había levantado bastante temprano ese día y tenía demasiado sueño, sin contar que estaba de verdad cansado por las compras matutinas que había tenido con sus dos "jefes". En parte estaba contento, a pesar de todo. Esa noche tendría que aguantar a gente desagradable y lo más seguro, falsa, pero lo que le agradaba era que podría estar con Kaoru. Por último, podía pasar la fiesta con ella, evitando a toda esa gente desagradable.

En fin, una hora antes de la llegada de Katsura y Shinsaku, Kenshin se metió a bañar. Quería estar listo para cuando llegaran los otros dos, para que así sólo se dedicaran a "corregir" lo mal que él había hecho (el pelirrojo también se había acostumbrado a eso). Aprovechó para relajarse antes de iniciar la difícil noche. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado, no podía tener el lujo de equivocarse alguna vez.

El asunto es que a las seis en punto estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo televisión y ojeando una revista de negocios que Katsura le había dejado. Cuando llegaron los otros dos, se dedicaron más que nada a recordarle a Kenshin ciertos puntos que ellos consideraban importantes. El muchacho los escuchó con la misma atención que antes y también, con la misma paciencia. Pero eso no quitaba el que quisiera que lo dejaran de una vez tranquilo.

Katsura y Shinsaku se despidieron de él sonriendo a medias, y ese gesto a Kenshin le dio mala espina. Sabía que esos dos estaban planeando algo, pero sabía que por más que les preguntaran, no le iban a contestar, así que lo dejó así nada más.

Se demoró más de lo que tenía pensado en llegar, pero aún así, fue a una hora prudente. Se estacionó y caminó a la entrada, en donde estaban unos de los mayordomos recibiendo a los invitados.

-Buenas tardes, señor Himura- le dijo el hombre, Kenshin inclinó la cabeza y continuó caminando, esperando encontrarse con alguna cara conocida. Vio a la distancia a Yahiko, que al notar su presencia, corrió hacia él.

-¡Kenshin!- le gritó,feliz –que bueno que llegaste, esto se está volviendo demasiado aburrido- le dijo el niño, el pelirrojo se largó a reír –vas a cenar con nosotros, ¿cierto?

-Claro, Yahiko, por eso llegué a esta hora- contestó Kenshin, caminando con el muchacho –espero que eso de que esto es aburrido sea sólo una broma.

-Lamento informarte que es verdad- se escuchó una voz femenina. Kenshin sonrió al ver a Kaoru –pero no se lo digas ni a papá ni al abuelo, aunque no creo que les afecte, puede que los hieran en su orgullo.

-Como digas- los dos muchachos se observaron unos momentos en silencio, perdidamente. Yahiko los observó durante algunos momentos, con el ceño fruncido. Según él, lo único que les faltaba eran los corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor, y sería un cuadro completamente romántico. Puso cara de asco, comenzando a alejarse. Seguramente ellos no lo notarían.

-Qué asco…- murmuró el niño.

-Te ves muy linda- dijo Kenshin, mirando a Kaoru. Su vestido era azul oscuro, largo, que dibujaba perfectamente su figura.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien- sonrió ella, enrojeciendo levemente.

Kenshin le ofreció su brazo, sonriendo. Kaoru, con los ojitos brillantes de emoción, aceptó la cortesía. A la distancia, ambos eran observados atentamente por dos personas.

-¿Ves?, te lo dije- dijo Yumi, feliz –se notaba que entre esos dos hay "algo"…

-Entonces, es cierto…- Shishio sonrió, observando a la pareja –ja, por lo que veo, Kaoru esta vez sí quedó cautivada con él.

-No puedes negar que tiene buen gusto- sonrió Yumi, divertida –este muchacho es muy guapo.

-Y no nos salió con la gracia de tu hermana- dijo Shishio, Yumi frunció el cejo, molesta por el comentario –vamos, es sólo un comentario. Además, sabes que es verdad.

-Lo sé… pero no me gusta que compares a Kaoru con ella- gruñó ella –son personas completamente diferentes…

-Tú sabes lo que dicen: la sangre llama- dijo Shishio. Antes de que Yumi alcanzara a responder, Kenshin y Kaoru ya estaban junto a ellos –señor Himura, ¿cómo estás?

-Buenas tardes, señor Shishio, señora…- Kenshin hizo una pequeña reverencia –muchas gracias por invitarme.

-Usted será uno de mis socios- dijo Shishio, amablemente –era mi obligación que lo hiciera, aunque usted lo tome tan humildemente.

Kenshin sonrió un poco, y fue ahí nada más que Kaoru soportó el tener que estar ahí. Despidiéndose lo más suave de su familia, obligó al pelirrojo que se fueran los dos hacia otro lado, alejándose de la visión de sus padres. No deseaba estar bajo su ojo clínico todo lo que duraba la fiesta.

-Por fin- suspiró ella, sonriendo, una vez que se perdieron entre las personas que estaban ahí –pensé que tendría que aguantar a mi padre toda la noche.

-¿A qué se refiere?- le preguntó Kenshin, soltándose de su brazo -¿es que estamos escapando, o algo así?

-Si prefieres llamarlo de esa manera, está bien- se encogió de hombros ella –lo importante es que esta noche tenemos que tratar de estar lo más alejados de ellos, ¿entiendes? Sólo durante la cena tendremos que soportar que hablen de negocios y todo eso.

-Como usted diga- sonrió un poco Kenshin, divertido por lo que ella le decía.

Pero la felicidad para ambos jóvenes no duró eternamente. Lamentablemente para ellos, llamaron para la cena (aunque la verdad, ambos lo agradecieron, porque les estaba dando hambre), dejándolos con deseos de conversar más, solos.

Ocuparon la mesa, y Kenshin se sorprendió al ver cómo estaba decorada. Jamás había visto tanta elegancia anteriormente, ni tampoco en las personas que estaban ahí para comer. Kenshin, al sólo ver la cantidad de personas (y muy elegantes, por lo demás) presentes en la mesa, comenzó a sentirse más nervioso y presionado que antes.

Tuvo que agradecer, eso sí, que Kaoru hiciera lo posible por sentarse a su lado, lo mismo que Yahiko. Cada uno quedó a un lado del pelirrojo, lo que hizo que la cena fuera mucho más llevadera de lo que había esperado originalmente.

El muchacho, mientras cenaba, observó a muchos de los socios de Shishio, y se sorprendió bastante al notar que muchos podía reconocerlos, y tener alguna conversación relativamente decente con ellos, sobre todo con los que estaban más cerca de él. Aunque sí, para él no pasó desapercibido el que Kaoru frunciera el cejo cada vez que Kenshin dejara de conversar con ella, para responder algún comentario de algunas personas a su alrededor. Eso, por supuesto, ponía de un excelente humor al pelirrojo.

Bueno, a pesar de todo, Kenshin pudo disfrutar la cena. No tuvo que preocuparse demasiado en sus modos y gestos, ya que para su suerte, él no era muy tomado en cuenta. Al menos Kaoru y Yahiko se ocuparon de eso, hablando demasiado con él y haciendo que escapara de conversaciones poco deseadas con gente que estuviera a su alrededor.

Y fue así que terminó la cena, y comenzó la fiesta. A la hora indicada los invitados fueron llevados a los jardines de la mansión, que por supuesto estaba bellamente decorada para la ocasión. Kenshin se quedó con la boca abierta, tanto por las luces, las flores, la decoración… todo era perfecto.

-Es… es… fantástico…- murmuró, Kaoru soltó una risita, divertida.

-Y eso que no has visto cómo decoran para los matrimonios- sonrió ella, divertida –en fin, ahora empieza la parte interesante de la fiesta. Está la música, el coctel, el baile, y toda lo demás…

-¿Y qué es lo demás?

-Que el hermano chico se va a la cama- contestó Kaoru, y Kenshin rió –ah, y que a esta hora me está permitido comenzar a beber- la muchacha sonrió un poco, con cierta picardía.

-Entiendo- el pelirrojo también sonrió.

Estuvieron conversando un rato más, sin interrupciones. Kenshin pudo notar que Kaoru observaba con insistencia. Después de algunos minutos en que sólo se dedicó a observarla, no pudo aguantar los deseos de preguntar.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- dijo él, llamando su atención. La chica lo quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego sonrió levemente.

-Eh… ¿si?- soltó una risita nerviosa –me gustaría que conocieras a alguien. Estoy seguro que te llevarás muy bien con él… ¡ya llegó!

Kenshin no alcanzó a replicar, cuando vio que Kaoru se alejó de él, de lado contrario, sonriendo feliz. Extrañado, Kenshin volteó, curioso por aquella persona que ella estaba esperando impacientemente.

Vio a un joven alto, cabello castaño y bastante despeinado. Demoró un instante en reconocerlo, y otro instante más en entrar en pánico.

Ese chico, no era otro que Sagara Sanosuke, su amigo.

* * *

**Uhhh, sé que me he demorado, y de verdad lo siento! Las vacaciones han estado mucho más movida de lo que esperaba y casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir. En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, pobre Kenshin, ¿qué hará ahora que Sano está en la fiesta? jajaja.**

**Saludos a todos, en especial a Carmen, Hitomi chan9, Kaoru-Sakura, Kaoru Hino, por sus comentarios.**


	6. La Fiesta Parte II

**Capítulo VI. La Fiesta. Parte II.**

Kenshin tenía deseos de salir corriendo despavorido de la fiesta, pero se permitió pensar unos momentos más sobre aquella cobarde posibilidad: no se vería del todo bien que prácticamente huyera… además, no podía irse sin despedirse ni siquiera de Kaoru, eso seguramente le molestaría ella. Sobre todo porque quería presentarle a su mejor amigo.

¡Tonto!, ¿cómo tenía tanta mala suerte para que justamente él y Sanosuke fueran a la misma fiesta? ¿De qué manera podría haberse dado cuenta que a familia Shishio era aquella por la que su amigo siempre alegaba en contra? Qué casualidades de la vida.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde podría esconderse durante algunos momentos, mientras pensaba qué podía hacer. Quizás después de un ratito Sanosuke decidía salir huyendo (como siempre, según le contaba a Misao y a él) antes que ella pudiera presentarlo… o en una de esas tenía suerte y Katsura lo llamaba y le indicaba que ya no era necesario que se quedara más ahí… o quizás…

O quizás tenía que inventarse una gran excusa para decirle a su amigo una vez que comience con las extrañas preguntas, una vez que ella lograra presentarlos nuevamente…

Difícil decisión que tenía que tomar en esos momentos…

Sagara Sanosuke llegó con su padre a la fiesta, cuál de los dos tenía menos deseos de asistir, era difícil de señalarlo. Pero aunque les hubiera gustado haber encontrado alguna excusa para no ir, lamentablemente no encontraron ninguna que valiera la pena durante el trayecto a la mansión de sus parientes.

Lo único bueno, según el joven, es que se llevaba bastante bien con sus primos, así que quedándose con ellos el tiempo podría pasar mucho más rápido… lo que sería, seguramente, una bendición.

-¿Cuánto tendremos que quedarnos?- le preguntó Sanosuke a su padre, mientras veía la calle desde la ventana del automóvil –este año no creo tener la suerte de que el abuelo me saque a patadas…

-Que nos quedemos una hora creo que estará bien, es lo mínimo que nos pueden exigir, y lo máximo que podemos aguantar…- contestó Souzo, sonriendo un poco –es necesario que compartas con la familia, ¿sabes? No puedes vivir completamente excluido de ella, no es correcto, a pesar que tu abuelo prácticamente nos rechaza…

-Somos la oveja negra de la familia- sonrió Sanosuke –me hubiera gustado haber venido con el traje de payaso sólo por ver la cara que pondría el abuelo…

Souzo sólo suspiró, mientras comenzaba a estacionarse. Comenzaba la hora de la verdad, sólo tendrían que aguantar una hora con ellos, nada más, y volverían a su vida tranquila nuevamente, sin tener que aguantarlos en unos cuantos meses más.

-Ah, la hora de la verdad ha llegado…- murmuró Sanosuke, saliendo del automóvil –hemos llegado… el próximo año, para estas fechas, podríamos estar fuera del país, ¿qué te parece?, así tendremos una excusa para faltar.

-No es mala idea…

Los dos entraron a la propiedad, yendo directamente hacia el patio. El que no llegaran a la cena fue un movimiento completamente planeado, ya que con una buena excusa de por medio (algo así como que Sanosuke tenía un evento ese día, y no alcanzarían a llegar a la cena), eran perdonados completamente… Souzo sabía muy bien que ellos preferían que llegaran tarde, a que su único hijo menor llegara con un traje de payaso o mimo, o de lo que fuera que se disfrazara con sus amigos…

-Veo que ya llegaron- Makoto se acercó a ellos a penas los vio entrar, acompañado de Yumi, que estaba tomada de su brazo –los esperaba más tarde.

-Este es un trámite que prefiero hacer rápido- contestó sonriendo Souzo –ya sabes lo que dicen.

-Claro…- Makoto miró a Sanosuke, que miraba distraído hacia los invitados –es bueno verte decente, muchacho…

-Sí, claro, como diga…- contestó el otro, mirándolo con cierto recelo –a mí me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero…

-¡Sano!- Kaoru llegó corriendo con ellos, sonriendo ampliamente -¡Sanosuke, que bueno que viniste!- la chica lo abrazó, recibiendo el mismo gesto casi inmediatamente –pensé que no vendrías este año…

-No encontré una excusa decente para negarme- sonrió el otro, mirando feliz a su prima –estás muy bonita, Kaoru.

-Gracias- dijo ella de vuelta. Tomó de la mano a su primo y casi lo arrastró con ella –ven, te quiero presentar a un amigo, acompáñame…

-Claro… permiso- dijo Sanosuke, despidiéndose de los adultos con un gesto, aliviado de poder escapar de su tío, que ya había comenzado con las miradas inquisitivas hacia él y su padre, hecho que nunca soportaba, por lo que normalmente terminaba discutiendo con él, lo que por supuesto era muy mala idea, porque se terminaba metiendo su abuelo, y ahí todo era mucho peor –gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-Llegué justo a tiempo- sonrió ella, mientras continuaban caminando –mi papá ya te estaba mirando con odio…

Los dos soltaron la carcajada, mientras llegaban al lugar en que momentos antes Kaoru y Kenshin estaban reunidos, ella mirando a su alrededor, buscando al pelirrojo, que no se veía en ninguna parte cercana.

-¿Y dónde está tu amigo?- le preguntó Sanosuke, curioso.

-No lo sé, si lo dejé aquí cuando fui a buscarte- contestó ella, confundida –quizás fue a buscar algo para beber, o comer… sí, debe ser eso…

-Bueno, hablando de comida… ¿me acompañas a buscar algo?, tengo ganas de desquitarme y no pensar que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, a través de la comida que nos ofrecen tus amables padres a los invitados de la fiesta…- Kaoru, por sus palabras, se largó a reír –ven.

-Claro- contestó ella, aún entre risas.

Escondido detrás de unos pilares, Kenshin pudo respirar relativamente tranquilo. Había alcanzado a reaccionar a tiempo, antes de la llegada de Sanosuke y Kaoru al lugar en que estaba antes con la chica, y se escondió en un lugar relativamente cercano. Lo bueno, para él, era que habían partido hacia el lado contrario, lo que significaba cierta ventaja.

Y, estando en ese lugar, se dio cuenta de algo: detrás de él se presentaba la mansión, posiblemente sola (todos estaban en la fiesta), lo que se traducía perfectamente en que podría revisarla relativamente tranquilo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sonrió, mirando por última vez a Kaoru, se decidió entrar. No podía perderse una oportunidad como esa.

Tal como lo había pensado, el interior estaba prácticamente vacío. Caminó rápidamente, con intención de llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones. Le hubiera gustado entrar en la oficina, pero no lo consideró prudente, sobre todo porque estando presente en la fiesta algunos socios de la familia, lo más posible era que en algún momento fueran hacia ella, quizás para arreglar algún tipo de negocio.

Caminaba mirando con atención las fotografías, buscando alguna prueba de que alguna vez Ikumatsu había vivido en ese lugar, pero después de llevar un buen resto recorrido, y de haber mirando con atención bastantes fotos en mesitas y en las paredes, ni rastros habían de ella.

Era como si nunca hubiera existido… y eso sí que era extraño.

Pensó, por algunos momentos, entrar en las habitaciones, pero eso sí que habría sido imprudente. Si es que lo pillaban fácilmente podrían haberlo acusado de ladrón, o algo así (y con toda la razón, si es que le preguntaban), así que comenzó a dar media vuelta, para volver a la fiesta (y continuar escapando de Kaoru y Sanosuke), cuando, a espaldas de él, pudo ver a una mujer, que lo miraba sonriente.

-…- Kenshin se quedó completamente quieto, mirándola con atención. No estaba del todo seguro, pero había algo en el rostro de ella que le parecía familiar… quizás era el parecido con Kaoru, que a primera vista era bastante obvio -… hola…

-Hola…- contestó ella, sonriendo con cierta coquetería. Por la bata que llevaba, Kenshin se dio cuenta que no había asistido a la fiesta -¿quién eres tú?

-Eh… Kenshin…- contestó él, tratando de pensar rápido cómo salir de ahí –eh… me perdí buscando… el baño, eso…

-Ah… entiendo- contestó ella, riendo. A Kenshin le dio la impresión, por algunos momentos, que se comportaba como una niña –a mí a veces me pasa, ¿sabes? Esta casa es demasiado grande. Yo soy Mei.

-Mucho gusto, Mei- Kenshin hizo una pequeña reverencia -¿no fuiste a la fiesta?

-No, no me gustan esas cosas- Mei arrugó la nariz –además, si voy mi papá se molesta, ¿sabes?, prefiere que me quede tranquila en mi habitación.

-¿Quién es tu padre?

-Es Sadojima Hoji- contestó ella, aún sonriendo.

-Oh, señor Himura, ¿qué hace por acá?- Kenshin sintió un pequeño escalofrío al sentir la voz de Shishio cerca de ellos, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse, no estaba haciendo nada malo, aparentemente –no lo vi en la fiesta y me preocupé.

-Ah, sí, me perdí buscando el baño, lo siento- sonrió Kenshin –creo que aún no me acostumbro a este lugar.

-Entiendo- Shishio sonrió amablemente, y luego se dirigió hacia la mujer –Mei, es muy tarde para que andes rondando, ve a dormirte- le dijo amablemente.

-Sí, Makoto- contestó feliz ella, y cantando entre dientes se dirigió hacia la última habitación del pasillo, medio bailando con cada paso que daba.

-Veo que tuviste el placer de conocerla- dijo Shishio, mientras los dos volvían al patio –espero que no te haya asustado.

-Para nada, ella es muy amable- contestó Kenshin, algo extrañado -¿por qué lo dice?

-Mei tiene ciertos problemas mentales…- se obligó a detenerse –bueno, no son de importancia. Ella, junto con Hoji, son parte de la familia, y siempre que él sale de viajes de negocios ella se queda con nosotros. Es realmente un encanto, y ya estamos habituados a su presencia.

-Eso pareciera, y ella les tiene mucha estima, por lo que se ve…

-Es la amabilidad, Kenshin. Ella nota cuando es apreciada…

-Sí, creo que tiene razón…

-¡Kenshin!- a la distancia, ambos escucharon el llamado de Kaoru y recién en ese momento el pelirrojo se acordó que debía esconderse de ella. Lo malo era que ya era muy tarde para continuar con su huída, por lo que no le quedó otra que quedarse en el lugar.

-Lo dejo en buena compañía, señor Himura- sonrió Shishio con burla, dejando a Kenshin solo en espera de la muchacha, que llegó a los pocos momentos. Sola.

-¡Kenshin!- le dijo ella, con un tono algo molesto -¿a dónde te metiste? Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-Lo siento, tuve que ir al baño…- contestó él, sonriendo un poco –lo que me recuerda… que no lo encontré, y que debo ir urgente.

-¡No!- Kaoru lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndole dar un paso –tú te quedas conmigo, después tendrás tiempo de ir, quiero presentarte a mi primo.

-Pero…- Kenshin buscaba urgente cualquier excusa que pudiera sacarlo de aquella situación, la que fuera –sabes perfectamente que hace mal aguantarse mucho rato…

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso tienes incontinencia?- le preguntó ella con brusquedad, sin siquiera mirarlo. Kenshin se sonrojó, y no alcanzó a contestar antes que llegara Sanosuke con ellos.

-Espero que hayas encontrado a tu amigo, Jo-chan- dijo Sano, sin mirar a Kenshin –porque me has tenido caminando por todo el patio y no he podido comer nada.

-Si lo encontré- contestó ella –Sano, te presento a Himura Kenshin- dijo ella, y no se dio cuenta de la cara que puso Sanosuke cuando vio al pelirrojo en frente de él. Antes que comenzara a hacer preguntas, ella continuó hablando –Kenshin, él es mi primo más querido, Sagara Sanosuke.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Sanosuke entre serio y confundido, tratando de entender por qué el que estaba en frente de él, su mejor amigo, era presentado como otra persona. ¿Y qué hacía con ese traje tan caro? ¿y entre su desagradable familia, además?

-Él es hijo de unos socios de papá, ¿sabes?, viene de Escocia- decía Kaoru, sin darse cuenta del intercambio de miradas.

Antes que Sanosuke comenzara con las preguntas, Kenshin se adelantó, tratando de señalarle de esa manera que tenía que mantener la boca muy bien callada.

-Hola, mucho gusto- dijo, hablando con el acento inglés que pudo aprender a la perfección –Kaoru me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-… Eh… claro…- Sanosuke le dio una significativa mirada de "tendrás que explicármelo TODO" –mucho gusto, también.

El saludo fue algo frío, pero era mejor eso a nada, o al menos eso pensó Kaoru. Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, una exclamación de su madre llamó la atención de todos los invitados, incluidos ellos tres.

-¡¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?- dijo Yumi, bruscamente.

Todos miraban al hombre al que le hablaba la mujer, y Kenshin no tardó en reconocerlo: era Katsura.

-Vine a ver a la familia Shishio- sonrió Katsura, con cierta burla -¿por qué? ¿acaso tengo prohibida la entrada a esta casa?

-Depende de tus intenciones- dijo Makoto, aparentando tranquilidad -¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Sólo… quiero saber la verdad, nada más. Y ustedes saben perfectamente a qué me refiero…

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó en un murmullo Kaoru. Sólo Sanosuke le contestó que no tenía idea -¿qué tiene que ver con mi familia?

Kenshin estaba con la boca abierta, sin entender ni una pizca de lo que intentaba Katsura presentándose en esa fiesta, prácticamente para armar escándalo. Definitivamente no le parecía una buena señal, y aunque lo pensó por algunos leves momentos, tampoco le parecía que quisiera terminar con el plan tan bruscamente, sobre todo porque aún no había descubierto nada importante sobre Ikumatsu.

-Oye Sano- Kaoru interrumpió nuevamente sus pensamientos -¿qué está haciendo el tío Souzo ahí en medio?

El pelirrojo había notado que un hombre, quizás de la misma edad de Katsura, se había adelantado hacia ellos. No le había prestado atención en un primer momento, pero con las palabras de Kaoru lo quedó mirando. Claro, ahí había reconocido a Sagara Souzo, el padre de su amigo.

-¡Hola, amigo, tanto tiempo!- dijo Katsura, y aunque se notaba cierta burla en su voz, se entendía claramente que no era hacia quien dirigía esas palabras -¿cómo has estado?

-Bien…- contestó Souzo, tomándolo del brazo, con intenciones de sacarlo de ahí -¿qué es lo que pretender viniendo aquí, Kogoro?

-Sólo vine a saludar, nada más- contestó, soltándose sutilmente –y también quería saber si aún se acordaban de mí en esta casa.

-Ya vez que sí… te acompaño a la puerta.

No tuvo que insistir demasiado. Katsura lo siguió sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, entablando una agradable conversación entre ellos.

-Creo que necesito varias explicaciones- dijo Sanosuke, lo suficientemente alto como para que Kenshin escuchara, y se sintiera completamente aludido con tales palabras. Pegó un pequeñito salto, algo tenso.

-¿Te pasa algo, Kenshin?- le preguntó Kaoru, extrañada. Todos se estaban comportando de una manera bastante extraña, y por más que lo pensara, no podía encontrar ninguna explicación que la convenciera.

Quizás ella también necesitaba algunas explicaciones.

**Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado mucho, pero de verdad lo lamento. Estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar los fics, dejándome un tiempo libre entre el trabajo y la universidad... **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Gracias a Kaoru-Sakura por dejarme review por el cap anterior.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Reunión Inesperada

**Capítulo VII. Reunión inesperada.**

Estaba acostado en la cama, sintiendo de pronto cómo una GRAN jaqueca comenzaba a quitarle los deseos de levantarse ese día, incluso lo hacía negarse a la necesidad de abrir la cortina de su cuarto. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, mirando hacia otro lado y soltando un quejido, mientras sentía que su cabeza estaba muy cercana a estallar.

La fiesta había sido la noche anterior, y Kenshin estaba más que seguro que no pudo haber salido peor. Podía recordar muy bien las miradas de Sanosuke, que al no tener la posibilidad de quedarse a solas con su amigo pelirrojo (lo que éste agradeció bastante) no pudo pedirle ninguna explicación, aunque Kenshin sabía que difícilmente se le olvidaría el asunto, por mucho tiempo que pasara.

Además estaba esa extraña chica con la que se había juntado en el pasillo, en su mal intento por esconderse de Sanosuke. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Hoji anteriormente, pero no tenía idea que tenía una hija… aunque pensándolo bien, no tendría por qué decírselo. Ella le pareció muy agradable y le gustaría poder hablar con ella nuevamente. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero le llamaba mucho la atención.

Por otro lado, estaba la extraña visita de Katsura durante la fiesta. ¿Para qué armaba todo ese show sobre el hijo del empresario y toda esa historia inventada, si él se dejaba ver ante todos los invitados a la primera oportunidad? Por último, le hubieran dicho su plan… o quizás Shinsazu no lo sabía…

¿Qué era lo que Katsura quería lograr? ¿Prender fuego para avisar que estaba haciendo lo posible para averiguar lo que había ocurrido con aquella chica de la que alguna vez se había enamorado? Definitivamente, Kenshin no estaba de acuerdo con la manera de actuar de su "jefe". Pero ya se lo diría otro día, por el momento, él se dedicaría a dormir.

O al menos eso pretendía… porque el teléfono parecía no estar completamente de acuerdo con él.

Puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, sintiendo deseos de largarse a llorar. Con sólo mover un poco su cabeza el dolor se intensificaba con creces, y el mismo efecto lograba el sonido del teléfono. Su mano tanteó el velador, buscando el teléfono.

Lo encontró momentos después, y contestó inmediatamente, esperando que no fueran problemas. Lamentablemente, no fue escuchado.

-¿Diga?- gruñó, con deseos de seguir durmiendo, o por último, no moverse en lo que quedaba de la tarde.

-¿Kenshin?- escuchó del otro lado, y reconoció la voz de Sanosuke al teléfono. Soltó un quejido, sabiendo qué era lo que iba a venir –ah, veo que ya sabes por qué estoy llamando, ¿eh? Creo que tienes mucho qué explicar…

-Sano…- Kenshin soltó un suspiro -¿podemos hablar un poco más tarde?

-No- contestó inmediatamente su amigo, quitando cualquier duda que pudiera haber –necesito que hablemos, Kenshin.

-¿Y no puede ser más tarde?- gruñó el pelirrojo, y Sanosuke le iba a gritar su respuesta, cuando se dio cuenta que no todo estaba del todo bien.

-¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó, después de unos momentos.

-Tengo jaqueca- contestó Kenshin.

-Debe ser por lo mentiroso que eres- replicó Sanosuke, hablando bastante fuerte para gusto de Kenshin, que sólo soltó un suave gemido de dolor. La cabeza lo estaba matando, literalmente -¿qué te parece juntarnos durante la tarde?, así puedes intentar dormir, en una de esas el dolor se te quita.

-Estaría genial- replicó Kenshin, con desgana –hoy no tengo trabajo.

-¿No irás a ver a tu familia?

-No me siento bien para hacerlo- contestó Kenshin –ya sabes cómo es mi papá, a penas se entera que me da jaqueca hace lo posible para que me duela más y más…

-No seas injusto- replicó Sanosuke, riendo un poco –tú papá quizás te molesta un poco, pero al final te deja descansar…

-Sí, como digas…- gruñó Kenshin –te hablo más tarde, para ver dónde nos juntamos.

Kenshin colgó el teléfono y lo apagó, esperando poder dormir hasta muy tarde. No supo cuánto tiempo más pudo quedarse en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, ya que por el dolor le fue imposible dormir. Sólo supo que después de un raro, sintió que cerraban la puerta del departamento, no quiso levantarse a ver, sabía perfectamente quien era: Katsura, la única persona que poseía llaves del lugar, aparte de él mismo.

-¿Kenshin?- llamó, desde la sala del lugar -¿estás?

-En el cuarto- contestó el otro, aún con los ojos cerrados. Momentos después Kenshin lo vio entrar, aunque no supo identificar la mirada que le dio.

-¿Estás enfermo?- le preguntó, mirándolo. Katsura evaluaba qué posible razón tenía en cama a su actor estrella: posible resfriado, consecuencias de haber bebido de más durante la fiesta de Shishio, o quizás, simple flojera. En un primer momento no supo identificarlo.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- gruñó el pelirrojo, rogando que Katsura no se le ocurriera la genial idea de abrir la cortina (su padre haría eso, sólo para molestarlo, hasta que llegara su madre y lo sacara casi a patadas de su cuarto)

-Tengo varias posibilidades- sonrió Katsura, sin moverse de la puerta del cuarto –así que si tú me lo dices, me harías la vida mucho más fácil.

Kenshin soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Por más que lo intentara, al parecer ese día no podría quedarse tranquilo. Terminó por sentarse en la cama, aguantando el dolor que se intensificaba cada vez que movía su cabeza.

-Tengo jaqueca- contestó el pelirrojo –me dio anoche, un poco antes de llegar al departamento.

-¿Sufres de eso muy seguido?

-No…- contestó Kenshin –cuando estoy estresado, o cuando como demasiadas porquerías- puso una de sus manos en su cabeza –tengo pastillas, pero se me quedaron en casa y me duele mucho la cabeza como para ir a buscarlas. Si llamo a casa para que me las traigan, tendría que decirles que estoy aquí, y así tendría que contestar demasiadas preguntas… aunque…- por la cabeza de Kenshin pasó una idea que no sonaba tan ridícula.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Katsura.

-En Sanosuke- contestó Kenshin –y hablando de él, ¿qué fue a hacer ayer a la fiesta de Shishio? Pensé que deseaba tener un bajo perfil en todo esto, y justamente todo lo que hizo fue lo contrario. Aparecer ahí en plena fiesta, diciendo justamente qué era lo que buscaba- Katsura rió suavemente, llamando la atención del muchacho -¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Todo es parte del plan, Kenshin- dijo Katsura, contento –podré tener su atención en mí, mientras tú haces tu trabajo sin levantar sospecha alguna- la sonrisa que el pelirrojo veía en su jefe le parecía bastante curiosa –eso te dará más libertad de acción, hacer preguntas como quien no quiere la cosa, incluso preguntarle a Yumi, si quieres… el mal rato que les haré pasar será de lo más agradable, te lo aseguro.

-¿Para eso lo hizo?- preguntó Kenshin, aún un poco confuso sobre lo que pensar de la parte del plan que se acababa de enterar –pero… yo pensé que lo único que deseaba era saber qué había ocurrido con Ikumatsu, nada más…

-Pero si puedo hacerles pasar un mal rato, tanto mejor- Kenshin frunció el ceño –vamos, muchacho, si sólo voy a hablar con ellos, no voy a contratar un sicario para que los vaya matando uno a uno…- dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Kenshin le restara importancia, éste decidió olvidar el tema.

-Necesito hacerle una pregunta- dijo el pelirrojo -¿de dónde conoce a Souzo Sagara?

-¿Tú lo conoces?- Katsura se notó sorprendido por la coincidencia.

-Su hijo es amigo mío- contestó Kenshin –de echo, él estaba en la fiesta de ayer, y me reconoció- el pelirrojo se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la cara de pánico que Katsura había puesto, por lo que el otro decidió aclarar complemente lo ocurrido durante la fiesta –pero no ocurrió nada, dijo que mantendría el secreto.

-¿Confías en él?

-Por supuesto- dijo inmediatamente Kenshin –él es mi mejor amigo, y si hubiera querido delatarme o algo así, lo hubiera hecho esa misma noche, frente a Kaoru, y lo único que hizo fue seguirme el juego, aunque por su rostro entiendo que lo que más quiere es escuchar explicaciones.

-Entonces, ¿se lo contarás?- preguntó Katsura –le contarás todo el plan al sobrino del famoso Shishio… me parece muy conveniente, de verdad, muchacho.

-Sanosuke los detesta, y ellos a él- replicó Kenshin –no se siente para nada comprometido con esa familia, entonces se lo puedo contar, además, sería mejor, quizás su padre tiene información sobre Ikumatsu, ¿no cree?, si es de la familia quizás le contaron lo que en realidad ocurrió… o al menos puede estar más enterado que nosotros sobre el tema.

-Sí, por supuesto- replicó Katsura, con cierta ironía en su voz –le caían tan bien que seguramente le iban a contar todo lo que ocurría…

-¿También tiene problemas con la familia?- preguntó Kenshin, y de pronto recordó todos los comentarios que había hecho Sanosuke sobre su propia padre y lo que les costaba aguantar las famosas fiestas.

-Por supuesto- dijo Katsura inmediatamente –él era el único que estaba contento con la relación que tuve con Ikumatsu, de hecho, fue él mismo el que nos presentó… quizás tienes razón, no sería malo ir a hablar de ese tema con él.

-¿De qué hablaron anoche?, cuando se fueron después de la fiesta pensé que aprovecharía de hacerlo, ya que tiene todo tan fríamente calculado- dijo Kenshin, y Katsura al parecer no reconoció la ironía en su voz en un primer momento. Parecía mucho más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que en lo que Kenshin decía.

-Fuimos a tomar algo- contestó Katsura, distraídamente –nos comunicamos con Shinsaku y nos juntamos nuevamente los tres. Fuimos compañeros de universidad, ¿sabes?, tuvimos muchos cursos juntos los tres, somos realmente amigos.

-¿Y perdieron contacto durante todo este tiempo?

-Cuando me separé de Ikumatsu perdí contacto con muchas cosas, sobre todo aquellas que me recordaban a ella, y todo empeoró cuando me enteré de su muerte. Creo que una parte de mí la identificaba mucho con su primo, era inevitable.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Kenshin –entonces, ¿no hay problema que le cuente todo a Sanosuke?, creo que es lo único que me queda por hacer, ahora que se dio cuenta que me hago pasar por una persona diferente… Kaoru me presentó como europeo, hijo de empresarios y representante de la empresa familiar.

-Sí, habla con él, pero no dejes que se involucre- dijo Katsura –puede ser muy sospechoso si de un momento a otro tú amigo comienza a hacer preguntas raras a su familia, o si comienza a visitarlos más de la cuenta. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, me parece prudente- contestó Kenshin, tomando en sus manos el teléfono y marcando un número, esperó unos momentos.

-¿Kenshin?- escuchó del otro lado.

-Hola, Sanosuke- sonrió el pelirrojo –hay un cambio de planes.

-¿Qué?, no me digas que no puedes juntarte hoy, porque no voy a creerte…

-No es eso- replicó Kenshin, rápidamente –necesito que vayas a casa y me traigas las pastillas para la jaqueca, están en mi cuarto, después de eso nos juntaremos en el departamento donde me estoy quedando, te doy la dirección.

Katsura observaba a Kenshin hablar con Sanosuke, y en esos momentos decidió que ya debía irse. Ese día sólo tenía intenciones de saber cómo iban las cosas, ya que consideraba que Kenshin estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Esperó a que dejara de hablar.

-Muy bien, te dejo descansar- dijo Katsura, sonriendo –espero que esas pastillas hagan su efecto lo antes posible, para que puedas seguir trabajando.

-Le aseguro que mañana estaré como nuevo- dijo Kenshin, asintiendo –mañana iré a verlo a su oficina, para coordinar los próximos movimientos, ¿le parece?

-Por supuesto, nos vemos.

Katsura dejó el departamento, y Kenshin volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que el dolor se pasara un poco, o lo bastante para poder soportar la interrogación que seguramente Sanosuke le tenía preparada.

* * *

Souzo Sagara estaba en su oficina, trabajando, cuando recibió una llamada. Se sentía contento, ya que consideraba que la fiesta de su familia el día anterior había sido muy provechosa. Se había reencontrado con un gran amigo de la juventud, y eso le bastaba para sentirse completamente satisfecho por todo el rato que tuvo que soportar a sus "agradables" familiares. La llamada de su secretaria lo sacó de su pensamiento.

-Señor Sagara- se escuchó por el comunicador –tiene teléfono, es Kogoro Katsura.

-Comunícalo, por favor, Shura- dijo rápidamente el hombre, sonriendo.

-Bien, señor.

Momentos después se escuchó la voz de Katsura por el lugar. Llamaba más que nada porque deseaba que ambos se juntaran a conversar, ya fuera durante el almuerzo o después del trabajo.

-¿Y de qué quieres conversar?- preguntó Souzo, sintiendo cierta suspicacia de todo eso. Era verdad que ambos se habían quedado de acuerdo para volver a juntarse, pero no pensaba que lo harían tan pronto.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?- dijo Katsura, simulando que se ofendía –pensé que deseabas verme después de todos estos años que ni siquiera hemos cruzado alguna palabra. Me has decepcionado, de verdad… y yo que pensé que eras mi amigo.

-Ya… ahora terminando con el melodrama, ¿de qué quieres hablar en realidad?

-Sobre Ikumatsu- contestó Katsura, después de unos momentos, y hablando en tono más serio –hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de lo que ocurrió… ya sabes, por estar lejos.

-Entiendo, pero no se qué tanto podría decirte- suspiró Souzo –yo tampoco se mucho, ya sabes cómo me llevo con ellos…

-Pero… ¿ni siquiera pudiste verla después que nos separamos?- preguntó Katsura, con cierta desesperación en su voz. ¿Separarse?, a ellos los _separaron_, lo que por supuesto no era exactamente lo mismo. No podía volver a tener ese pequeño error.

-Pude verla un par de veces- contestó Souzo, y dejó pasar unos momentos –escucha, es una historia un poco larga… ¿a qué hora sales del trabajo hoy?, es que ya estoy comprometido con otros amigos para almorzar, y la verdad no me gustaría tener alguna limitancia por el tiempo con que contamos.

-¡Excelente!- sonrió Katsura, cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo había aceptado juntarse con él a hablar sobre Ikumatsu -¿qué tal a las seis?

-Me parece estupendo…

No demoraron más de cinco minutos en ponerse de acuerdo del lugar, así que una vez que Souzo se encontró solo y silencioso en su oficina, se quedó pensando. ¿Cómo decirle a su amigo que Ikumatsu quedó destruida cuando se enteró de lo que había ocurrido?, ¿cómo contarle que al parecer, a él era la única persona que le pareció demasiada extraña su repentina muerte?...

Una nueva llamada de su secretaria lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Antes que alcanzara a reaccionar, ella ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-Repíteme todo, por favor- suspiró.

-Señor, hay un agente de la policía que desea verlo- dijo Shura, se notaba mucho la incomodidad en su voz –dice que necesitaba hablar con usted durante unos minutos.

Souzo enarcó una ceja, extrañado por la visita. Le indicó a Shura que lo dejara entrar, y se encontró con un individuo alto, delgado, con un cigarrillo encendido en su mano. Su rostro estaba serio, pero en sus ojos podía notar un dejo de burla.

-¿Señor Sagara?- preguntó el hombre, y Souzo asintió –muy bien, soy Hajime Saito, del Departamento de Policía. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de su familia.

Souzo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca por la sorpresa, pero alcanzó a contenerse. Le indicó a Saito que se sentara en frente del escritorio, él haciendo lo mismo, del otro lado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- le preguntó.

-Si contesta con sinceridad mis preguntas, a usted, nada malo- dijo con toda calma Saito –espero que pueda hacerlo…

-Haré lo posible.

-Muy bien, quiero que me cuente exactamente, cuál es su relación con Makoto Shishio…

* * *

**Holas!, he aquí otro capítulo. Gracias a los que lo leen!**


	8. Dos más en el engaño

**Capítulo VIII. Dos más en el engaño.**

Souzo, definitivamente, no se esperaba de eso por parte del policía. Estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó unos momentos de pie, boquiabierto, sin moverse y viendo a Saito fijamente. Bueno, el esposo de su prima nunca le había caído muy bien, pero eso no era para que pensara que estaba haciendo ilegalidades...

-Veo que le sorprende...- dijo Saito, lentamente, como si disfrutara de la situación. Fueron sus palabras las que sacaron del ensimismamiento a Souzo, que movió ligeramente la cabeza, reaccionando.

-Eh... la verdad es que no me lo esperaba- admitió, sentándose de una vez -¿desea algo?

-No, gracias, espero que no sea muy largo.

Souzo sólo asintió, esperando que todo eso fuera un error. No deseaba que su familia terminara en problemas por culpa de Shishio, por supuesto que no se lo merecían (aunque no les cayera muy bien, y en parte desearan que recibieran un escarmiento por todo el daño que habían hecho a su prima Ikumatsu, no llegaba a tal punto)

La reunión con Saito no duró más de viente minutos, y sobre lo que más conversaron fue sobre los negocios que Souzo conocía sobre Shishio. Se dio cuenta que recién estaba investigando sobre los movimientos de Makoto, lo que en realidad no significaba gran cosa. Una vez que la curiosidad del policía quedó saldada, fue turno de Souzo para preguntar.

-¿Por qué está investigando a Shishio?- preguntó, serio. Saito sonrió con burla antes de contestar.

-Obviamente porque es sospechoso de contrabando y de narcotráfico- Souzo abrió la boca, por la sorpresa de sus palabras -espero que sea prudente y no corra a decirle que he venido. Todo este interrogatorio fue confidencial, como espero que se haya dado cuenta.

-¿Qué pruebas tiene para culpar a Shishio de narcotráfico?- preguntó Souzo, sin dar a entender que había escuchado las palabras del otro -... es algo que... no creo que haría, ¿para qué?

-Sus palabras me dan a entender que usted no tiene idea sobre lo lejos que puede llegar la ambición y el deseo de poder de algunas personas- habló con lentitud, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Después se puso de pie -no puedo creer que usted llegue a tal punto de ingenuidad.

-Oígame- Souzo frunció el cejo, notándose algo molesto y alerta a cualquier palabra que el otro pudiera decir -espero que de lo que esté hablando tenga pruebas. De otra manera, no pondría en duda que Shishio lo demandará, y él me soprende a ratos las acusaciones que es capaz de encontrar cuando se lo propone.

-No me gustan las amenazas- replicó Saito, endureciendo un poco la voz -además, estamos hace meses siguiendo las pistas, y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, todo nos lleva hacia hacia Shishio... en fin, que tenga un buen día, señor Sagara.

Por respuesta, Souzo asintió, y una vez que Saito se fue, se sentó, aún tratando de digerir la entrevista que había tenido con el policía. Por algunos momentos consideró en contárselo a Shishio, pero después de meditarlo un poco, decidió no hacerlo. Pero tampoco se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, debía saber si las sospechas de Saito estaban bien fundadas, o sólo estaba siguiendo mal alguna pista (esperaba que fuera eso, la verdad)

* * *

Sanosuke llevaba un buen rato con Kenshin, éste ya sintiéndose un poco mejor de su jaqueca, sentados en el comedor y conversando sobre el trabajo que Katsura le dio al pelirrojo. Para su extrañeza, el chico Sagara no se veía del todo contento con lo que escuchaba de su amigo, lo que en parte le extrañaba a Kenshin.

-Y eso es...- concluyó Kenshin, después de un rato de estar hablando él solo -por eso es que Kaoru me presentó como Kenshin Himura, porque ese es el apellido que Katsura me dio, como el hijo de unos empresarios japoneses exitosos en Escocia, o de donde sea.

Sanosuke guardó silencio durante unos minutos, pensativo. Por otro lado, Kenshin esperó tranquilamente a que se decidiera a hablar, mientras atacaba con todo lo que podía su almuerzo. Normalmente, después de esos fuertes dolores de cabeza, le daba hambre.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- le preguntó Sanosuke, decidiéndose a hablarle por fin.

-Creo que Katsura me convenció, porque al comienzo yo también me negué, sobre todo cuando me dijo qué era lo que quería que hiciera- se encogió de hombros Kenshin -me contó su historia con Ikumatsu, y su deseo de saber qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió con ella... creo que todo eso me conmovió.

-Bueno, sí, eso lo entiendo- suspiró Sanosuke -papá siempre me cuenta lo mucho que ellos se querían, y que al final entre el abuelo, Makoto y Yumi lograron separarlos. ¿Tu crees que siga enamorado de ella?

-¿De Ikumatsu?- preguntó Kenshin, extrañado. Eso era algo que la verdad no había considerado -bueno... quizás sí, por todo el deseo que tiene de aclarar su muerte y todo eso... aunque, si así fuera, me daría tristeza, ya que... bueno, él continúa vivo.

-Sí...- Sanosuke asintió, con aire pensativo -me imagino que ahora que mi padre y Katsura se reencontraron, estarán en contacto, y mi papá podrá aclararle algunos puntos de todo lo que ocurrió cuando él se fue del país.

-Eso estaría bueno- asintió Kenshin -quizás eso puede ayudarnos a direccionar las preguntas que tengo que hacer. No me he atrevido a hacerlo, por temor a meter la pata.

-Y te entiendo, de verdad- Sanosuke hablaba muy serio, completamente concentrado en Kenshin -el tío Makoto es bastante suspicaz cuando uno empieza a hacer demasiadas preguntas... y te da unas miradas que uno piensa que mejor se va a hacer otra cosa al otro lado de la casa- Kenshin sonrió, divertido, y en parte encontrándole razón.

-Supongo que podemos confiar en ti, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Kenshin, sonriendo levemente -creo que Katsura también se lo contará a tu papá.

-De mi boca no va a salir palabra, eso te lo aseguro, querido amigo- sonrió Sanosuke, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda -de hecho, puede que hasta me decida a ayudarte, ¿te parecería?

-Mientras no pongas en peligro la misión, no tengo problema- asintió el pelirrojo, sintiéndose feliz que podría estar con alguien conocido y que podría apoyarlo -creo que me sentiré mucho más seguro si es que estás conmigo.

-Sí, aunque creo que tiene que ser bien planeado... se supone que a nosotros Kaoru sólo nos presentó ayer. Podemos simular que invito a Kaoru a salir una de estas noches, y le digo que te lleve.

-Buena idea, estoy seguro que funcionará- sonrió Kenshin, ya más tranquilo. Toda esa tranquilidad e acabó cuando Sanosuke comenzó a mirarlo de manera muy suspicaz, tanto, que llegó a ponerse nervioso -¿ocurre algo?

-Le estás mintiendo a Kaoru- fue lo único que Sanosuke dijo, y por algunos momentos Kenshin no contestó, boquiabierto por las palabras de su amigo -le estás mintiendo a pesar que ella te tiene mucho aprecio... ¿cómo es que eres capaz de hacer algo así?

-Oh, por favor, Sanosuke- suspiró el pelirrojo -te acabo de contar toda la historia, no puedo creer que te sorprenda de que le tenga que ocultar información a Kaoru. Eso es lógico, si ella se llegara a enterar de la verdad, lo más seguro es que fuera a contárselo a su padre, lo que de verdad, no me extrañaría en lo absoluto.

-No se lo diría- negó Sanosuke, cruzándose de brazos -te lo doy firmado a que ella no se lo cueta, no si le dices lo mismo que me contaste a mí durante este rato- Kenshin hizo ojos al cielo -no pongas esa cara, quizás mi tío merezca un castigo por lo que hizo, pero ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

-Por supuesto que sé eso, Sanosuke- gruñó Kenshin -pero no puedo contárselo, a pesar que digas que posiblemente ella me ayudará. Estaría traicionando la confianza que Katsura puso en mí para este trabajo, y no puedo hacer eso. Además, todo eso del empresario es mentira...

-Por supuesto que es mentira- lo interrumpió Sanosuke -en ese caso, ¿no has pensado qué dirá ella cuando se entere que has entrado a su casa haciéndote pasar por otro tipo que vive en el extranjero, pero que en realidad tiene que trabajar de mimo y de payaso para poder pagarse la carrera que quiere estudiar en la universidad.

Esta vez, Kenshin guardó silencio, en parte sabiendo que su amigo tenía toda la razón. En parte se sentía mal de que en algún momento todo ese teatro acabara, más que nada porque lo más seguro es que no tendría la posibilidad de volver a ver a la chica, por mucho que quisiera... lo más seguro es que ella no lo perdonaría por haber intruseado en su familia. Después de pensarlo unos momentos, le extrañó el que le afectara tanto la posibilidad de que Kaoru se enterara de todo y se enojara con él.

-¿Ves que tengo razón?- insistió Sanosuke, en parte adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo -estoy seguro que a ti no te daría lo mismo el que Kaoru pensara mal de ti...

-Sanosuke- dijo Kenshin, suspirando -es verdad eso que quisiera contarle todo a Kaoru, en este tiempo que la he conocido me he sentido muy cómodo con ella, pero... el hacerlo sólo sería un problema para ella, ya que sería ponerla en conflicto, ya que sería ponerla en contra de sus padres y el resto de su familia...

-Entiendo eso, pero aún así...- Sanosuke estaba decidido a insistir. Él también podía ser muy terco si es que lo deseaba.

-No voy a ceder, Sano, así que no insistas, y espero que tú también seas capaz de guardar el secreto. Le dije a Katsura que tú no se lo contarías a nadie de tu familia, y espero que así sea...

-El que dudes de mí, me ofende- gruñó Sanosuke -sabes perfectamente que no lo haré, y también estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, como ya te había dicho.

Kenshin asintió, sonriendo. Aunque la verdad era que no se sentía tan contento, ya que las palabras de Sanosuke respecto a Kaoru lo habían dejado pensando en la real posibilidad de que ella se enterara de todo, y cómo sería su posible reacción.

* * *

Aoshi se sentía cada día más confundido.

Sentado en su oficina en la empresa, había cancelado casi sin pensar el almuerzo con su novia, sin querer darle ninguna excusa (ni siquiera se dignó a inventar una... aunque no estaba seguro si decir que eso fuera del todo malo). Simplemente la había llamado y dicho que esa tarde no posría irse con ella a almorzar, y nada más.

Quizás eso no fuera tan perturbador como él estaba pensando... pero lo que realmente lo estaba preocupando, era que mientras decía esas palabras, en su mano izquierda estaba la kunai que aquella chica le había dado esa tarde. Inconscientemente la llevaba con él todos los días en el bolsillo, como un tipo de amuleto.

Después de eso la había visto un par de veces más, y como siempre le había dado monedas para que ella se moviera y lo saludara, o por último le sonriera un poco, haciendo gracias a los niños que estaban a su alrededor.

Y, al igual que se había decidido cancelar su almuerzo con su novia, así mismo, casi de manera inconsciente, se había encontrado caminando hacia el parque, jugueteando con la kunai en el bolsillo. Cuando llegó al parque, la buscó con la mirada, y se sintió bastante desilusionado cuando no la encontró. Después de pensarlo unos momentos, se sentó en la banca a mirar. El sol no pegaba muy fuerte y la brisa que corría era muy agradable. Se quedaría ahí antes de decidirse ir a almorzar para volver al trabajo.

En eso estaba, mirando perdidamente hacia un punto perdido, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Al voltear pudo ver a una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules y con una pequeña sonrisa. Aoshi, por algunos momentos, la quedó mirando fijamente, preguntándose quién sería y por qué lo miraba de esa manera. Luego, la reconoció.

Era la chica estatua, a quien la veía todos los días y quien le había regalado la kunai después de decidir darle una considerable cantidad de dinero, la última vez que la había visto. Ella le sonreía, un tanto divertida por la expresión que él tenía en su rostro.

-Hola- lo saludó ella, después de unos minutos -soy Makimachi Misao, mucho gusto.

-Shishio Aoshi- contestó el joven, después de unos momentos -también es un gusto conocerte.

La sonrisa de Misao se extendió más aún cuando él le respondió. Aoshi no estaba seguro de por qué, pero se sentía bien al estar sentado ahí, en pleno parque, con ella. Como pocas veces con gente que no conocía, se sentía bastante cómodo.

-Pensé que hoy trabajarías también- comentó el muchacho, sólo por poner algún tema de conversación -me sorprende verte vestida así... normal...

-Bueno, de vez en cuando es bueno tomarse un descanso- dijo Misao, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la banca -me gusta tomarme unos cuantos días libres de vez en cuando. Además, en un rato más tengo ensayo de la obra de teatro que hacemos con algunos amigos... ¡oye!, ¿te gustaría ir a verla?, el estreno es la próxima semana.

Lo normal era que se hubiese negado, pero continuando con su extraña manera de actuar, aceptó encantado. Misao también se notaba bastante feliz al estar conversando con él, sentados tranquilamente y tratándose como si se conocieran de años.

Aoshi no pensó en Shura, ni siquiera se acordó de ella. Durante el tiempo que estuvo sentado con la chica en el parque, sólo pensaba en ella, en lo bonita y auténtica que era. Fue así que, de pronto, se había puesto de pie. Misao lo quedó mirando con extrañeza.

-Vamos- la invitó, después de unos momentos de mirarla fijamente. Ella dio un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa, pero aún así no se movió mayormente.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Misao, avergonzada.

-A almorzar- contestó simplemente Aoshi -yo necesito hacerlo temprano y tú antes de que comience el ensayo. No puedes ir con el estómago vacío, tienes que estar completamente atenta a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor con los demás actores.

Misao lo quedó mirando unos momentos y luego, sonriendo, se puso de pie y ambos, sonriendo, se fueron caminando lentamente por el parque. La verdad era que a ella no le interesaba mayormente dónde fueran a comer, con tal que fuera con él. Sí, eso suena a alguien enamorada... y quizás lo estaba, quien sabía... no quería pensar en eso en esos momentos.

Aoshi no la llevó al restaurante que acostumbraba ir con su novia, si no era tonto (a pesar que no estaba haciendo nada malo), pero quería evitarse cualquier problema con ella. Llegaron a un sencillo restaurante, en donde almorzaron y conversaron tranquilamente sobre sus vidas, conociéndose más.

Lo único que ambos querían, una vez que se separaron para cada uno volver a su vida, era volver a repetir aquella experiencia.

* * *

**Holas!**

**He aquí otro capítulo que terminé escribiendo entre un tiempo que me inventé entre el estudio. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Agradecimientos a los que leen el fin, y también para Setsuna17, por su comentario.  
**


	9. Mei

**Capítulo IX. Mei.**

Kaoru no se podía sentir más feliz. La noche anterior, y gracias a una idea inocente de su primo, había logrado que Kenshin saliera con ella, logrando que la viera mucho más que como la hija de uno de sus socios. A pesar de haber tenido sobre ella y el pelirrojo la mirada inquisidora de Sanosuke (y quizás por ello no pasó a mayores), la chica estaba más que segura que lo que estaba logrando con Kenshin era una relación casi segura. Si es que no segura a esas alturas.

Y la verdad es que pensaba que no podía tener más suerte, porque chicos amables, respetuosos y además, guapos, difícil que podría encontrar en algún lugar.

-Kaoru- Yahiko, con tono mortalmente aburrido, llamó su atención. Al ver que ella ni siquiera la miraba, la tocó en el brazo -¡Kaoru!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yahiko?- gruñó la chica, evitando la mano de su hermano –deja de molestarme de una vez.

-Pero, Kaoru, has estado tan distraída que ya nos pasamos del dojo…- le dijo el chico, y ella, que agradeció tener un poco de autocontrol, ya que de otra manera, se hubiera detenido de una vez.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Yahiko?- le preguntó ella, a la vez que el niño hacía ojos al cielo, pidiendo paciencia quizás a quien –chiquillo tonto, mira que ahora tendremos que devolvernos, y lo más seguro es que lleguemos tarde.

-¡No, por favor no!- Yahiko casi se notaba en pánico. Kaoru lo quedó mirando de tal manera que él tuvo que comenzar a explicar la razón –el maestro es muy estricto, y a los que llegan tarde les va peor…

-Bueno, hubiéramos salido temprano si es que no te hubieras dado tantas vueltas antes de salir de casa- gruñó Kaoru –yo estaba lista quince minutos antes que tú.

-No fue mi culpa- replicó Yahiko –Aoshi me dijo que me iba a ayudar con algunos movimientos, pero hoy volvió a salir, y cuando llamé a su supuesta novia me dijo que no estaba con ella, y ya a esas alturas ya era tarde, y entonces…

-Ya, no quiero seguir escuchando- lo interrumpió, mientras seguía conduciendo, en esos momentos pensando en lo extraño que estaba actuando Aoshi de hacía algunos días. Salía sin dar mayores explicaciones, y cuando todos pensaban que estaba con su novia, ella llamaba porque Aoshi estaba inubicable.

Kaoru, dentro de lo que conocía a su hermano mayor, sabía que difícilmente actuaba de esa manera. Si hasta su padre estaba de lo más extrañado con su actitud. Y lo peor era que, siempre que cualquiera de ellos le preguntaban, eludía sin mucho cuidado las preguntas, ya sea cambiando el tema o simplemente, dejando el cuarto. Ahí todos se daban cuenta que Aoshi no había cambiado lo suficiente, y que continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre.

Una vez que por fin llegaron al dojo, Yahiko bajó corriendo del automóvil, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el interior. En su apuro, prácticamente atropelló a una chica que estaba en la puerta; Kaoru estuvo a punto de gritarle para que se disculpara, pero su hermano menor ya se había ido de ahí, rápidamente.

-Este niño…- avergonzada, Kaoru se acercó a la chica, que se afirmaba de la puerta –lo siento mucho, mi hermano es un bruto a veces…

-Oh, no te preocupes- la otra sonrió amablemente –los niños suelen ser así. Te he visto durante las sesiones de entrenamiento. ¿Acompañas a tu hermano chico?

-Sí, esta semana me tocó a mí- suspiró Kaoru –normalmente viene mi mamá con él, pero hoy estaba ocupada. Por cierto, soy Shishio Kaoru.

-Oh, lo siento. Seijuro Tomoe, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto.

-Ven, te acompaño al dojo.

-Gracias…

-¡Tomoe!- a la distancia, ambas escucharon los gritos de una chica. Al voltear, Tomoe se dio cuenta que era Misao quien llegaba -¡Hola, Tomoe! ¿Llegó tu hermano?

-Sí, está adentro, en el dojo- contestó tranquilamente Tomoe –va a ayudar a papá, así que espero que no lo interrumpas, ya sabes que papá…

-¡Lo sé!- sin escuchar más, Misao entró corriendo, sin tomar en cuenta a Kaoru. Una vez que se quedaron solas nuevamente, Tomoe soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Olvida eso- le pidió Tomoe –es una amiga de mi hermano. Todos juntos no te imaginas lo especiales que pueden llegar a ser- Kaoru soltó una risita, divertida –ven conmigo.

-Sí.

* * *

-Señor Shishio...

-Pasa, Hoji- se escuchó la voz seria del hombre, desde su escritorio.

El hombre entró a la oficina, mostrando el leve nerviosismo que sentía en su manera de caminar. Shishio, que estaba en su escritorio leyendo unos contratos, lo quedó mirando con cierta suspicacia. Hoji, caminando lentamente y con la cabeza gacha, mostraba perfectamente que había algo que no estaba funcionando.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Shishio, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y dándole toda la atención a su empleado de mayor confianza. Pudo notar que el hombre se encogía un poco más, lo que en cierta manera lo molestó más aún -¿Qué ocurrió, Hoji?- repitió, notándose la irritación en su voz.

-Señor... tenemos un problema...- balbuceó el otro, esta vez ganándose toda la atención de Makoto Shishio.

-¿De qué hablas?- gruñó.

-De Mei, señor- contestó Hoji, hablando bajando la voz, lo que obligó que el otro pusiera toda la atención en sus palabras -ayer se comunicó conmigo la directora del centro... no pueden seguir teniéndola ahí.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó Shishio, extrañado. Hoji agradeció que por primera vez se decidiera a dejar los papeles en el escritorio, así sentía que era tomado más en serio –el comportamiento de Mei siempre ha sido correcto, y nosotros hemos pagado todas las cuotas, no entiendo…

-Dicen que ese es un centro de recuperación- lo interrumpió Hoji –y dicen que Mei ya está bien, que no mejorará… no más en ese lugar. Según ellos, con el apoyo indicado, Mei muy pronto puede comenzar a recordar y reconocer.

Shishio hizo un gesto de impaciencia, en parte demostrando que esa noticia no era muy bienvenida. En vez de contestarle a Hoji sobre lo que hacer, pidió que lo dejara solo de momento, tratando de encontrar una manera de solucionar ese inesperado problema.

Si bien era hija de Hoji, sentía una cierta responsabilidad con ella, sobre todo porque éste viajaba mucho a causa de los negocios. Debía encontrar alguna solución para ella, ya que no podía dejar que se quedara mayor tiempo en la casa con su familia. Sabía que sus hijos se llevaban muy bien con ella y que también sentían aprecio, pero no deseaba que tuvieran mayor relación con ella, y Yumi tampoco lo deseaba, él lo sabía.

Por otro lado, y según la última vez que había hablado con sus doctores, ella mostraba leves momentos de lucidez, y esto, a pesar de ser una buena noticia, sabía perfectamente que no le convenía del todo. Era por esa razón que necesitaba urgentemente encontrar un nuevo lugar para ella.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el teléfono y marcó hacia su casa, pensativo.

* * *

Kenshin estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos cerrados, él bastante concentrado. Cerca de él, estaba Sanosuke en la misma posición. A petición de Hiko, el pelirrojo se haría cargo de la clase de ese día, debido a que su padre estaría fuera por un pequeño problema familiar.

-Kenshin…- Sanosuke, notablemente aburrido de continuar en esa posición por tanto rato, habló -¿es necesario todo esto antes que lleguen los niños? Estoy seguro que después volveremos a hacerlo, será inútil.

-Shhh…- concentrado, Kenshin hizo callar a su amigo –Sano, esto es necesario… así que si hablas, no lograré concentrarme tanto como necesito, así que tendremos que estar mucho más rato…

-Entendí el mensaje…- contestó Sanosuke, y guardó silencio.

Unos minutos después, comenzaron a llegar los niños. Kenshin y Sanosuke los esperaban de pie. Cuando por fin se reunió un grupo, Kenshin comenzó a hablar.

-Les doy la bienvenida- dijo Kenshin, sonriendo –ya me conocen, ¿cierto?

-¿Usted es el hijo del sensei, cierto?- dijo uno de los niños. Sonriendo levemente, Kenshin asintió.

-Así es, soy el hijo. Mi padre hoy no podrá hacerles su clase, por lo que me pidió a mí que lo reemplazara, y eso es lo que haré…- en esos momentos entró en el dojo un niño, agitado. Se notaba que había corrido para no llegar más tarde aún -…

-¡Discul… pe…!- Yahiko se detuvo cuando vio a Kenshin en frente de todos los niños. Kenshin abrió la boca por la sorpresa -… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Eh…- Kenshin miró a Sanosuke, como pidiéndole ayuda, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que su amigo ya no estaba ahí. ¿En qué momento se había ido?

-¿Dónde está el sensei?- preguntó Yahiko, sin moverse de la puerta -¿por qué no está hoy, no va a dar la clase?

-Pasa con tus compañeros- Kenshin esperaba que su voz le saliera segura –siéntate con ellos, la clase está a punto de comenzar. Sólo por hoy, y porque el sensei Hiko no está, no serás castigado.

-Eh… gracias…- aún mirándolo con notable curiosidad, Yahiko pasó a sentarse. Se veía confundido, a la última persona que había esperado ver en ese lugar, era a Kenshin Himura, y mucho menos como reemplazante del sensei del dojo.

Por otro lado, y un poco antes que Tomoe y Kaoru entraran al dojo, Sanosuke llamó por su celular a su prima.

-¿Sanosuke?- al contestar, Kaoru se notaba bastante extrañada.

-Kaoru, qué bueno que te encuentro- dijo Sanosuke –necesito que me acompañes, es urgente…

-¿Ahora? Sanosuke, estoy en el dojo con Yahiko, no puedo…

-Claro que puedes- la interrumpió Sanosuke, esperando que su plan funcionara –puedes volver a la hora de salida, estoy seguro que a esas alturas estaremos libres. Por favor, primita, acompáñame…

-…- Kaoru soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta que prefería estar con su primo a estar viendo a los niños seguir al antipático del sensei –está bien, pasaré a buscarte. Nos vemos.

-¡Gracias, eres la mejor!

-Sí, claro… te llamo en cinco minutos para preguntarte dónde estás- Kaoru colgó el teléfono y miró con disculpa a Tomoe –debo irme, pero estaré aquí a la hora de salida de Yahiko. Si no llego, ¿le puedes explicar que tuve que irme?

-Por supuesto- sonrió Tomoe –no te preocupes. Ve tranquila.

-Gracias- Kaoru prácticamente salió corriendo del dojo, y momentos después Tomoe vio a Sanosuke salir de su escondite. Lo quedó mirando fijamente, de tal manera, que éste se puso bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué?- dijo -¿por qué me miras así?

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- preguntó Tomoe, aún mirándolo suspicaz –los tres están actuando muy raro últimamente.

-Je, no, para nada…- Sanosuke comenzó a retroceder, dando pequeños pasos y riendo nerviosamente. Después de unos momentos, prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa. Tomoe, que lo miró hasta que desapareció de su vista, simplemente suspiró, decidiendo no pensar más en su hermano y en sus amigos. Sabía perfectamente que si se preocupaba demasiado de ello, terminaría en problemas, al igual que ellos.

* * *

Yumi había terminado de hablar con su esposo hacía pocos minutos. Se sentía nerviosa por las noticias que le había dado respecto a Mei. No sería seguro que ella se quedara mucho tiempo en la casa con todos, las cosas podrían salirse irremediablemente de control, y eso era lo que justamente no deseaba.

Torciendo levemente la boca, se asomó por la ventana al patio. El día soleado le mostraba, a la distancia en el jardín, viendo las flores, a la misma Mei. Su largo cabello tomado en una trenza, llevando un vestido lila. Muy cerca de ella estaba Aoshi.

Al verlo, frunció el cejo, preocupándose aún más.

Mientras, en el jardín, Aoshi observaba curioso a Mei. La había visto varias veces, pero nunca había conversado con ella. En esos momentos, ella le hablaba algo acerca de las flores, que realmente no estaba escuchando.

-Estás distraído- dijo de pronto Mei, suavemente. Aoshi la quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento…

-No, está bien- Mei sonrió, esta vez mirándolo –entiendo que estés así, tus ojos me dicen que estás enamorado…

Aoshi abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y por unos momentos no se movió. Mei soltó una suave risa, y le entregó una flor.

-No todos se dan cuenta cuando los demás están enamorados, sobre todo si lo ocultan tan bien… ¿cómo es que se llama ella?- por algunos momentos, Aoshi se vio demasiado tenso, pero después se relajó un poco.

-Su nombre es Misao…

-Misao…- Mei sonrió, mirando perdidamente al cielo, con sus manos juntas –Misao… yo también estuve enamorada, ¿sabes?- Aoshi notó cómo su voz se iba entristeciendo –pero… a nadie le parecía que estuviera con él…

Aoshi no dijo palabra, dejándola hablar. Sabía que Mei tenía algunos problemas mentales, por lo que pensaba que era normal que comenzara a hablar de temas sin mucho sentido. Y el joven estaba convencido de ello, hasta que escuchó lo otro que dijo.

-Ikumatsu estaba enamorada de Katsura…- continuó, mirando fijamente un punto en el espacio –y todavía lo está… Ikumatsu aún se pregunta si él sigue pensando en ella… me hubiera gustado haberme quedado con él para siempre…

* * *

**Holas!**

**¿Les gusta cómo va quedando? Espero que sí ^^**

**Agradezco a Ane Himura, Gabyhyatt, a Menthis Isis Gea por sus reviews, y a todos los que leen el fic.**


	10. Casualidad

**X. Casualidad.**

**

* * *

**

Kenshin no sabía dónde meterse. Había llegado a la mansión Shishio hacía unos minutos, y desde que había hecho la clase en el dojo, sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones a Yahiko… al menos el niño no había escuchado anteriormente que su sensei era su padre. Ahí sí que hubiera quedado la grande.

Por supuesto que cuando le contó lo ocurrido a Katsura, entre él y Shinzaku lo retaron durante un buen rato, hasta que Kenshin poco más les gritó que su deber en el dojo no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo con ellos, y que si bien era importante, también tenía obligaciones familiares que no podía dejar de lado… además, era tarde para lamentarse, tenían que inventar una buena excusa que dejara satisfecho al niño y a su familia.

-Buenas tardes, señor Himura- dijo Shishio, a la vez que lo invitaba a sentarse en frente de su escritorio –me alegro de verlo.

-Gracias por recibirme, señor Shishio- sonrió el pelirrojo –je, mi padre me ha estado presionando, dice que me estoy distrayendo mucho de lo que realmente vine a hacer a Japón- agregó, y pensó que no estaba del todo mintiendo. Katsura ya parecía estar desesperado para saber noticias de lo que realmente le ocurrió a Ikumatsu, pero lo malo era que no podía llegar y preguntar a la familia, como si estuvieran hablando de Kaoru o de Yumi.

-Ah, estoy completamente de acuerdo con su padre- dijo Shishio amablemente –he sabido que ha salido varias veces con Kaoru…- el hombre trató de esconder su sonrisa al ver la reacción de Kenshin, que se había quedado más pálido de lo normal. Poco después comenzó a reír –relájese, hombre, que no lo estoy retando, ni mucho menos. La verdad me alegra que usted esté interesado en mi hija, no creo que pueda dejarla en mejores manos…

El muchacho abrió levemente la boca, más que nada por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que tomar esas palabras? ¿Tenía que tomar en serio las palabras del hombre? La verdad, él feliz de poder tener alguna oportunidad con ella (y con el permiso del suegro, además), pero también sentía un poco de temor cuando el plan de Katsura avanzara lo suficiente como para tener que admitir que él realmente no era hijo de empresarios, ni nada parecido, sino de un sensei de un dojo, con una técnica samurái antigua, y de una profesora de primaria.

-¡Papá!- de pronto, y como un bólido, Yahiko entró en la oficina de su padre, mirando con emoción a Kenshin -¡te pedí que me avisaras cuando Kenshin llegara!- el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de querer esconderse en el asiento, pero el niño lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa radiante –Kenshin,¿por qué no me dijiste que también eras sensei del dojo?- preguntó el niño, y el pelirrojo sintió la mirada de Shishio sobre él.

-¿Sensei?- preguntó el hombre, y Kenshin sonrió, como tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-El sensei Hiko es amigo de mis padres- explicó el pelirrojo –ellos se conocieron siendo jóvenes y tuvieron el mismo maestro. Mi padre me enseñó a luchar, por lo que de vez en cuando soy ayudante de Hiko, al menos cuando estoy en Japón.

-¿Y me puedes enseñar cuando estés aquí?- preguntó Yahiko, sin poner demasiada atención a la explicación de Kenshin. La verdad era que no le importaba mayormente.

-No sería justo para tus compañeros, Yahiko- contestó amablemente Kenshin, sonriendo levemente y acariciando su cabeza –además, los ejercicios que shishou hace son de acuerdo a tu edad y lo avanzado que vayas.

-Ou… vamos, Kenshin…- insistió Yahiko.

-Ya escuchaste su respuesta- dijo Shishio –ahora, déjanos tranquilos, Yahiko, tenemos que hablar de negocios.

Haciendo pucheros, Yahiko dejó la oficina. Kenshin, en sus adentros, suspiró tranquilo. Se habían creído la mentira, ya tenía un problema menos sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Aoshi, en su oficina, sólo estaba sentado y mirando el techo. Era la primera vez que le ocurría eso, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, y lo había intentado toda la mañana. En esos momentos, que se había rendido, esperaba la llegada de su novia, mientras meditaba en lo que haría.

Había hablado con Mei, que en esos momentos se quedaba en su casa, y de aquello había dos cosas que no podía sacarse de su cabeza: uno, que ella le dijera que estaba enamorado de Misao, lo suficientemente segura como para hacerlo darse cuenta y reconocerlo, también; y dos, que ella hablara como si fuera la propia Ikumatsu, su tía muerta un poco antes que él naciera.

Después de meditarlo, tenía que aclarar los dos temas, y ya sabía cómo lograrlo con cada uno. Tenía que ir de a una cosa.

-Señor- escuchó la voz de su secretaria por el comunicador –la señorita Mizuki está aquí…

-Hazla pasar- dijo él.

La chica en sí entró, con su paso elegante de siempre, su perfecto cabello y porte. Aoshi, en una sola mirada, no pudo evitar compararla a ella y a Misao. Eran prácticamente todo lo contrario… quizás era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella.

-¡Hola, lindo!- dijo Mizuki, haciendo un gesto de querer ir a besarlo, pero Aoshi, que permaneció sentado, lo evitó -¿qué ocurre?

-Eh… Mizuki, tú sabes que no suelo hacer rodeos cuando quiero decir las cosas- comenzó el muchacho, y sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a intuir lo que iba a decirle –lo he estado pensando mucho, y creo que…

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?- lo interrumpió ella, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -¿por qué, Aoshi? Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, nuestros padres son socios, ¡todos dicen que somos la pareja perfecta!- ella lo quedó mirando, esperando a que él le dijera cualquier cosa.

-Quizás por eso mismo- dijo Aoshi, después de unos momentos –todos dicen que somos la pajera perfecta, pero la verdad yo nunca lo he sentido así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella, seria -¿Qué nunca me quisiste y estabas conmigo porque todos suponían que tenía que ser así?

-Tómalo como quieras- dijo él, con la frialdad de siempre –creo que no queda nada más…

-Si crees que me voy a quedar tranquila con las pobres excusas que me dijiste, estás equivocado- sin decir ninguna palabra más, se fue, dando un portazo al salir. Aoshi sabía que después de eso vendría lo difícil, ya que seguramente ella iría a ver a su madre y le contaría todo el drama, y por supuesto, ella también se metería en el asunto.

Dejó pasar unos minutos, y luego él también se puso de pie. Una parte estaba hecha: había terminado con su novia, lo que significaba, al menos para él, un avance en lo suyo con Misao, que definitivamente era quien lo llenaba completamente.

Salió de su oficina, y al pasar al lado de su secretaria, simplemente le dijo:

-Vuelvo al rato, tengo que salir- y se fue, antes que ella comenzara a recordarle la cantidad de cosas que tenía pendiente en esos momentos. Prácticamente estaba huyendo, pero en esos momentos no le importó.

* * *

Cuando Kenshin estaba saliendo de la mansión, se encontró de frente con Kaoru, quien enrojeció al ver al pelirrojo.

-Hola, Kenshin- dijo ella, en un murmullo.

-Buenas tardes, Kaoru- sonrió él –me alegra verla nuevamente.

-A mí también- sonrió la chica, sintiéndose más animada para hablar –oye, te quería hacer una invitación que, espero, no rechaces.

-¿Y cuál sería?- preguntó, genuinamente interesado. La muchacha, esta vez, para hablar con él se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarlo del brazo y avanzar a su lado por el jardín. Kenshin quedó feliz por el simple contacto.

-Ayer hablé con Sanosuke, mi primo- aclaró, aunque supuestamente Kenshin ya había tenido algunos encuentros con él, para almorzar, siguiendo su plan para involucrarse en la investigación del pelirrojo –me dijo que el viernes por la noche quería salir, ¿qué te parece?

-Muy buena idea- sonrió Kenshin, contento. Ya había hablado del tema con Sanosuke anteriormente –me agradará volver a salir con tu primo, Kaoru.

-Sí, y me pidió que invitara a Megumi- Kaoru soltó una risita y se acercó a Kenshin –estoy segura que esos dos se traen algo, aunque no lo quieran reconocer.

Kenshin sonrió, divertido y pensando que Kaoru era bastante observadora. Al menos a Sanosuke sí le gustaba Megumi, y bastante. Lo que sí, ninguno de los estaba seguro de si ella sentía algo por Sanosuke.

-Bueno, estamos hablando, entonces- dijo Kaoru, una vez que llegaron a la puerta. Se soltó de él y sonrió con coquetería –espero verte pronto.

-Tu padre me invitó a almorzar mañana, así que será hasta mañana- sonrió Kenshin, sabiendo perfectamente que la chica estaba coqueteando con él –nos vemos, Kaoru.

-Adiós, Kenshin.

Los dos, para despedirse, se acercaron, cada uno con intenciones de besar al otro en la mejilla. Debido a que no era un movimiento muy bien planeado, ambos estuvieron cerca de besarse en la boca, por lo que al darse cuenta, se detuvieron, mirándose con notable sorpresa. Completamente colorada, Kaoru le dio un leve besito y entró, prácticamente dejando a Kenshin solo, y confundido.

-Eso no me lo esperaba…- murmuró, caminando hacia su automóvil.

Había quedado con Katsura que, después de la reunión que tendría con Shishio, iría a verlo a su casa, y hacia allá se dirigió, para poder afinar detalles sobre los próximos pasos a seguir.

Llegó rato después, y se encontró que junto a Katsura, estaba Shinsaku también, este último leyendo el periódico, mientras que Katsura veía el noticiero de la tarde. Una vez que el muchacho llegó, toda la atención fue para él.

-Hola- dijo Kenshin, sentándose -¿cómo están?

-Oh, muy bien- Shinsaku cerró el periódico y lo miró, sonriente –quiero que me cuentes todo.

-¿Todo?- preguntó Kenshin, confundido y sin estar seguro de a qué se refería.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no sabemos que eres un pretendiente de la hija de Shishio?- Kenshin enrojeció, su cara casi tan colorada como su mismo cabello. Shinsaku se largó a reír, divertido por su reacción, mientras que Katsura lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo… ¿de dónde saca eso? ¿Quién se lo dijo?- murmuró Kenshin, notablemente avergonzado.

-Tenemos nuestros contactos- sonrió Shinsaku –y no creas que te estamos vigilando, para nada, chico. Sólo que Kaoru es una niña que tiene su importancia dentro de la sociedad, por lo que cualquier pretendiente que haya se conoce dentro de todo el medio…- lo miró con picardía –y déjame decirte, muchacho, que tú sí que has causado buena impresión.

-Ya déjalo, Shinsaku- sonrió Katsura, divertido por la situación –no le hagas caso, Kenshin, vino exclusivamente para molestarte con Kaoru.

-Le resultó…- murmuró Kenshin, aún bastante avergonzado.

Ya pasado el tema, Kenshin contó lo que había hecho esa tarde con Shishio, los acuerdos logrados y el avance en los negocios. Mientras que hablaba, tanto Shinsaku como Katsura ayudaban al muchacho con las dudas que tenía, y lo guiaban en los próximos pasos de la negociación.

Fue, mientras hacían un pequeño descanso, que Kenshin se dedicó a caminar alrededor del lugar. Habían sido pocas las veces que había ido a la casa de Katsura, y las veces anteriores, no tenía la confianza suficiente como para curiosear en todas partes. Aprovechando que los otros dos fueron por comida, Kenshin caminó alrededor del lugar, llamando su atención una de las fotos.

Mostraba a una muchacha de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos oscuros. Eso no tiene nada fuera de lo normal, lo que sí lo hizo, era su rostro en sí, que ya lo había visto antes.

Justo en esos momentos, los otros dos llegaban.

-Katsura-san- dijo Kenshin, tomando la fotografía en sus manos -¿por qué tiene una foto de Mei con usted?

* * *

-Me sorprende verte aquí, Aoshi- dijo Souzo, recibiendo a su sobrino en su oficina. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá, tomando café.

-Tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle…- contestó el otro –la verdad, me gustaría hablarlo con mis padres, pero sé que para ellos este es un tema prohibido.

-¿Qué tema?- preguntó Souzo, cada vez más sorprendido.

-Sobre Ikumatsu- contestó Aoshi, y después de unos momentos, se decidió a seguir hablando -¿usted conoce a Mei, la hija de Hoji?

-¿Ese idiota tiene una hija?- preguntó entre risas.

-Sí, y debe tener más o menos su edad- contestó Aoshi.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver ella con Ikumatsu?- preguntó Souzo, tratando de adivinar las intenciones de su sobrino.

-Ayer estuve hablando con ella un rato- comenzó Aoshi, y sacó su celular. Souzo lo miraba con curiosidad –eso no tiene importancia, siempre que nos encontramos conversamos… pero hubo algo que me dijo, que llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el hombre.

-Me preguntó si estaba enamorado, y yo le respondí… luego comenzó a decir que Ikumatsu también había estado enamorada de un tal Katsura… amigo suyo, ¿cierto?

-Sí…- murmuró el otro, su mente comenzando a trabajar.

-Después dijo habló como si ella misma fuera Ikumatsu- continuó Aoshi –todos sabemos que Mei tiene problemas mentales, pero habló con tanta convicción que…

-¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo, Aoshi?- interrumpió Souzo.

Por toda respuesta, Aoshi le entregó el celular, el cual tenía una fotografía de Mei. Observó muy bien su reacción… y era la que esperaba.

* * *

-¿Quién es Mei?- preguntó extrañado Katsura.

-Ella… la hija de Hoji…

Extrañado, Katsura se acercó, y después de observar la fotografía, sonrió.

-No, Kenshin, estás equivocado. Ella es Ikumatsu.

Kenshin no contestó, abrió la boca, por la sorpresa de sus palabras, y volvió a mirar la fotografía. Estaba seguro que era Mei, no podía equivocarse.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella, Kenshin?- preguntó Katsura, con seriedad en su voz. Se había dado cuenta que era algo importante.

-… Señor… Ikumatsu está viva…

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, estoy segura que después del capítulo anterior, muchos se esperaban algo así. Espero que les esté gustando mucho el fic.**

**Saludos a Gabyhyatt, Mari8876, Pauli y a Irene Himura, por dejar comentarios por el cap anterior.**


	11. Mensaje

**XI. Mensaje.**

**

* * *

**

Continuaba con la investigación, a pesar que no había conseguido mucho durante las últimas semanas. Saito se encontraba de muy mal humor por eso mismo, pero al mismo tiempo decidido a no rendirse. Sabía que la empresa de Shishio tenía que ver con el Yakuza japonés (es decir, la mafia), y no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir pruebas.

-¿Qué tal vamos con los seguimientos?- preguntó a sus agentes, mientras se hacía masaje en su cabeza. En momentos como ese ni siquiera los famosos cigarrillos lo ayudaban a calmarse. Todos se quedaron mirando, un tanto nerviosos.

-Señor, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero si en realidad hay movimientos con el Yakuza, Shishio los esconde muy bien- dijo Enishi, encogiéndose de hombros –hemos estado vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, y…

-¿Y qué hay de su asesor?- interrumpió Saito, de pronto. La mayoría guardó silencio por algunos momentos.

-¿Se refiere a ese tal Hoji?- preguntó extrañado Sho, otro de los que trabajaban con Saito -¿cree que él tenga que ver en todo esto?

-No perdemos nada con investigarlo- replicó Saito, sintiéndose un poco más animado –quizás es él quien realiza esos negocios con el Yakuza, bajo las órdenes de Shishio…

-Sí, puede que tenga algo de razón- dijo pensativo Enishi, asintiendo –bien, creo que sería prudente que nos dividamos para investigarlos. Lo mismo podríamos hacer con el hijo de Shishio, Aoshi, quizás también tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Saito –muy bien, organícense como mejor lo consideren. Mientras, aprovecharé el tiempo y haré algunas visitas- agregó, poniéndose de pie y tomando del respaldo de su silla su saco.

-Como diga, señor.

Saito Hajime dejó su oficina mientras encendía un cigarrillo. A pesar que hacía unos minutos atrás consideraba que su investigación a Shishio no estaba dando ningún resultado visible, pero después de conversar con sus muchachos, consideraba que sus ideas habían sido ordenadas nuevamente, y supo qué dirección continuar con su investigación.

Primero iría a darle una visita a Shishio Aoshi, que aunque no conocía, había escuchado varias cosas sobre él: era el posible sucesor de su padre en la empresa, muchacho joven e inteligente, una promesa del mundo empresarial.

Saito consideraba que difícilmente un joven así querría inmiscuirse con el mundo de la mafia, seguramente porque significaba no sólo una inestabilidad para la misma empresa, sino que también por todo el peligro que eso traía… quizás la posible entrevista que tendría con él lo ayudaría a saber si su padre estaba o no tan metido en el mundo de la mafia, tal como él lo pensaba…

Luego de eso, había pensado ir con Hoji, pero posteriormente lo pensó mejor. Mejor era ir por orden, y saber cuáles eran las primeras conclusiones que su equipo tendría de la investigación que habían hecho. Así que decidió que, una vez que se hubiera reunido con Aoshi, iría a ver a su amigo Seijuro, para despejarse del trabajo.

* * *

Contrario a lo normal, Shinsaku había guardado silencio al escuchar a Kenshin. Su naturaleza lo obligaba a molestarlo con la mayoría de las cosas que decía, pero al escuchar lo hablar, y decir que Ikumatsu estaba viva, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto, demasiado sorprendido para articular alguna palabra.

Katsura estaba igual, en silencio, tratando de averiguar si Kenshin le estaba diciendo la verdad, o si sólo era un tipo de venganza por parte del muchacho por todos los malos ratos que él y Shinsaku le habían hecho pasar desde que lo conocieron.

El silencio en el lugar duró más de lo que a Kenshin le hubiera gustado, las miradas de los otros dos fijas en él, viéndolo como si estuviera realmente demente. Por el momento, el pelirrojo se preguntaba de qué manera podría probarles que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, ya que se suponía que Mei no vivía en la mansión de Shishio.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó Katsura, su voz algo temblorosa por la gran cantidad de emociones que habían dentro de él en ese momento. Kenshin suspiró, pensando que tendría que explicarles muy bien lo que les había dicho.

-Le dije que yo a ella no la conocí como Ikumatsu- dijo, a la vez que Shinsaku se acercaba a ambos y observaba la fotografía –sino que como Mei, la hija de Hoji, la mano derecha de Shishio. La conocí en esa fiesta en que usted se presentó, ¿recuerda?

-Sí, pero… no entiendo…- por algunos momentos, tanto Kenshin como Shinsaku se vieron algo preocupados por el estado de Katsura, ya que estaba demasiado pálido -¿cómo es que ella está viva?... y… ¿por qué ella misma se reconoce como Mei?

-Eso realmente no lo sé- contestó Kenshin, encogiéndose de hombros –he hablado algunas veces después de la fiesta con ella, pero no estoy seguro que siga viviendo en la mansión. En ningún momento ha hablado sobre que ella es Ikumatsu o algo así, no conmigo, al menos.

-Es extraño…- dijo Shinsaku -¿por qué razón Ikumatsu llegó a cambiar su personalidad?

-Eso hay que averiguarlo- dijo Katsura, caminando hacia su escritorio. Se había sentado en su silla cuando sonó el teléfono. Por algunos momentos no tuvo deseos de contestar, pero después decidió que sí –Diga, habla Katsura- dijo, frotándose los ojos.

-_Me alegra encontrarte_- escuchó del otro lado de la línea, y no demoró en darse cuenta que era su amigo Souzo –_necesito urgentemente hablar contigo…_- dijo rápidamente, lo que por supuesto llamó la atención de Katsura. Normalmente su amigo era bastante calmado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, a la vez que tanto Kenshin como Shinsaku se acercaban a él y se sentaban al frente.

-_Es sobre Ikumatsu_- dijo Souzo –_sé que no es correcto decírtelo por teléfono, pero esto de verdad que no puede esperar… Ikumatsu está viva, estoy seguro de ello._

Katsura no contestó, quedó mirando a los dos que lo acompañaban, con la boca ligeramente abierta, por la sorpresa. Tanto Kenshin como Shinsaku lo miraban con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba la llamada.

-_¿Me escuchaste?_- le preguntó Souzo, al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta -_¿éstas ahí, Kogoro? ¿Escuchaste que fue lo que te dije?_

-Sí, lo escuché- contestó Katsura, pensando que definitivamente debía tomar en serio lo que le habían dicho, ya que si dos personas se lo decían… -pero, ¿cómo te enteraste? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella todos estos años?

-_Eso no tengo idea_- contestó Souzo –_De hecho, si no fuera por Aoshi, nunca me hubiera enterado que ella continúa viva…_

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Katsura, frunciendo levemente el cejo. Le parecía de lo más extraño que Aoshi tuviera que ver en el descubrimiento que Ikumatsu estaba viva.

-_Según me dijo, él siempre conversaba con Mei, la hija de Hoji_- dijo el otro, y Katsura encontró una nueva coincidencia con la historia de Kenshin. Ya a esas alturas no le quedaban dudas sobre lo que le decían ellos era verdad –_pero cuando habló con ella la última vez, comenzó a hablar como si conociera a Ikumatsu, y luego como si fuera ella misma. Eso llamó la atención de mi sobrino y le sacó algunas fotografías, y hoy vino a verme…_

-Entonces… sí la viste- dijo Katsura, con un hilo de voz. Por supuesto que esto llamó enormemente la atención de los otros dos, que lo miraban muy atentos, tratando de escuchar un poco de la conversación que estaba teniendo con su amigo.

-_Por una fotografía_- contestó –_le sacó una fotografía con su celular, y pude verla… es ella, Kogoro, te lo prometo que es ella…_

-¿Cómo fue que nunca supiste?- preguntó -¿por qué ella es, supuestamente, la hija de Hoji? ¿Cómo es que nunca la viste, hasta ahora?

-_Según me dijo Aoshi, ella ha estado de hace años en una casa de reposo, o algo así, por eso nunca me enteré. Sin contar que no soy bienvenido en esa casa, por lo que las visitas que hago son las menos posibles…_

-Sí, entiendo eso…- Katsura soltó un suspiro –seguirás averiguando por mí, ¿cierto?

-_Por supuesto, y mucho más ahora… quiero saber por qué mi prima terminó de esa manera. Aoshi también me dijo que iba a continuar averiguando, creo que esto lo tomó por sorpresa. En fin, cualquier cosa que sepa, te aviso._

-Gracias, amigo.

En pocos minutos Katsura contó lo que Souzo le había dicho, terminando de confirmar que Ikumatsu estaba viva, aunque supuestamente, bajo otra identidad y con algún grado de problemas mentales. Se preguntaban, una y otra vez, cómo fue que llegó a estar así. Era demasiado extraño.

* * *

Aoshi, con la reserva de siempre, llegó a su casa y fue a la habitación. Aunque podía decir que la curiosidad que le causaba todo ese tema era mucha, se agregaba también otro punto al asunto.

¿Cómo era eso que su padre estaba siendo investigado por la policía, por supuestas relaciones con la mafia japonesa? Eso le cayó de sorpresa, por supuesto, ya que él nunca se había enterado de nada por el estilo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, por eso la visita de ese agente de policía, llamado Saito Hajime, le había llamado tanto la atención.

Así que ahora tenía otra preocupación. Había hablado con el policía y llegaron al acuerdo que ambos estarían en contacto, aunque aún no estaba seguro de si debía contarle o no a su padre acerca de la investigación, ¿y qué tal si era verdad?... De todas maneras, tenía que advertirle…

Pero definitivamente, cuando llegó a su casa, no se esperaba la emboscada que su mamá le tenía.

-¿Cómo es eso que rompiste con Mizuki?- preguntó su madre, y tanto Kaoru como Yahiko, que estaban en la habitación, levantaron la cabeza y lo quedaron mirando.

-… ¿Qué más necesitas saber?- preguntó Aoshi, imperturbable –ya sabes el desenlace de la historia, por más detalles, habla con ella… aunque creo que ya lo hiciste.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Yumi, casi gritando –la pobre estaba destruida, Aoshi, no puedo creer que hayas terminado con ella así como así…

Aoshi hizo ojos al cielo, tratando de mantener el control. Se esperaba una conversación entre Mizuki y su madre, pero no que su exnovia actuara como si hubiera sido un desgraciado con ella… aunque seguramente si supiera que la había dejado porque estaba enamorado de una mimo… sí, seguramente tendría razones para estar enojada.

Pero lo malo era que no lo sabían, así que no quería ni pensar qué escándalo habría cuando conocieran a Misao.

-Aoshi- continuó Yumi, con voz de drama –por favor, piensa bien lo que has pensado. Mizuki me dijo que estaría dispuesta a volver contigo si es que recapacitas… te lo pido como tu madre que soy…

-Por favor, mamá- gruñó el muchacho, casi perdiendo la paciencia –lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no te interesa, además, tengo mis razones para haber tomado esa decisión. Y justamente eso no te incumbe.

Yumi, sintiéndose ofendida por cómo Aoshi le habló, dejó la habitación, aunque eso no significaba que se rindiera, por supuesto que no. Ella estaba segura que la chica perfecta para su hijo era Mizuki, por lo que no se rendiría hasta que volvieran a estar juntos.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Kaoru quedó mirando a su hermano y, acercando a ella el tablero de ajedrez, lo invitó a jugar con ella. La chica conocía muy bien cuál sería el resultado, pero aún así, pensó que sería una buena manera para comenzar a romper el hielo, y quizás, poder sacarle información sobre qué le había ocurrido.

Y aún conociendo a su hermana, Aoshi aceptó a jugar con ella.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, concentrados en el juego, y fue él quien comenzó con el tema.

-Apuesto a que debes estar mordiéndote la lengua para comenzar a preguntar- dijo Aoshi, y con ello Kaoru se largó a reír.

-Oh, no puedes restarme méritos, al menos aguanté más que mamá- sonrió la chica, a la vez que hacía un movimiento –en fin, ¿es necesario que te interrogue, o vas a hablar nada más?

-¿Y qué más quieres saber?- le preguntó Aoshi –creo que mamá ya ha dejado la mayor parte del tema en la mesa, con todos esos gritos que me dio a penas me vio entrar por la puerta.

-¿Por qué terminaste con ella?- le preguntó Kaoru –yo sabía muy bien que ustedes no eran la pareja de novios más felices del mundo, pero no pensé que llegarían a tal extremo.

-Hum…- Aoshi pensó unos momentos qué decir –conocí a alguien más- pudo notar perfectamente los ojos casi desorbitados de su hermana, que lo veía con la boca abierta.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó, y a pesar de todo, el muchacho pudo notar perfectamente un tono de alegría en su voz -¿cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo puedo conocerla?

-La verdad no lo sé… no sé si es prudente que la conozcan…- aunque no lo dijo, Kaoru se dio perfectamente cuenta a que se refería a sus padres, seguramente porque ellos tenían mucha estima a Mizuki, al menos como novia de su hijo mayor –quizás más adelante.

-No, quiero conocerla pronto…- Kaoru hizo un gesto de disconformidad, y de pronto, sonrió -¡tengo una idea!

-¿Idea?- preguntó Aoshi, no sabiendo si debía confiar o no del todo en su hermana.

-Estoy organizando una salida de amigos- sonrió Kaoru –iremos con Megumi, Sanosuke y Kenshin, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros, e invitas a Misao?- le preguntó, emocionada. Por algunos momentos, Aoshi no estuvo muy seguro de qué contestar, pero la notó tan emocionada que no tuvo corazón para negarse.

-… Bien, le preguntaré- dijo, sonriendo.

-Estoy segura que todos lo pasaremos muy bien- dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Kenshin, antes de salir con Kaoru esa noche, había logrado escabullirse por la casa, en búsqueda de Mei. Estaba decidido a hablar con ella antes de salir de ahí. Caminó por el pasillo donde estaban los cuartos, y lo que le indicó que ella estaba ahí, fue un suave canto proveniente del interior de uno de los cuartos.

Se acercó y dio suaves golpecitos. La voz cesó inmediatamente.

-¿Mei?- dijo Kenshin, golpeando nuevamente -¿Mei, estás ahí?

-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella del otro lado.

-Soy Kenshin, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- dijo él –traigo… traigo un mensaje de… Kogoro Katsura para usted…

-De…- la puerta se abrió momentos después, y el pelirrojo se encontró con ella, aunque no se notaba tan ausente como cuando la conoció -¿de Katsura? ¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces?

-Es una larga historia…- sonrió el pelirrojo –él sólo quiere saber si… si usted lo sigue queriendo…

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, rápidamente -¿es que tú lo has visto?

-Katsura-san le manda esto- Kenshin sacó un sobre de entre sus ropas, y lo dejó en sus manos –estará esperando una respuesta de su parte. Ahora tengo que irme.

-Gracias…

* * *

**Bien, como pueden ver, la historia avanza... ojalá les esté gustando. Eso sí, y tal como se dieron cuenta, Ikumatsu sí tiene momentos de lucidez, y otras anda como pajarito por la vida, casi literalmente.**

**En fin, agradezco a todos los que leen. Gracias también a Pauli, Akina Kamiya Himura y a Gabygyatt, por dejar comentarios en el cap. anterior.**

**Saludos.  
**


	12. Confrontaciones

**XII. Confrontaciones.**

Misao se revolvía las manos, nerviosa. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado con ella los últimos días. No sólo estaba el hecho que por fin su príncipe le había hablado, aquel que iba a verla siempre cuando la hacía de estatua en la plaza, sino que habían avanzado en su relación, ahora estaban juntos, eran novios. Misao se sentía feliz por eso.

Aoshi era un tanto callado y serio, pero eso era lo que justamente la desarmaba de él. Eran tan distintos los dos que sentía que él le daba el lado racional que necesitaba. Definitivamente los dos se complementaban… pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera nerviosa porque él la llevaba a su casa ese día. ¡Conocería a su suegra!

Saber eso hacía que su estómago se retorciera, a pesar que él trataba siempre de tranquilizarla durante el camino a su casa. La ponía nerviosa el hecho de que él era de una familia importante de Japón, y ella una chica normal, que tenía que trabajar para poder pagarse sus estudios porque a sus abuelos no les alcanzaba para hacerlo. ¿De qué manera podía plantarse en frente de esa familia? ¿Cómo irían a reaccionar ellos?

Pero bueno, lo que en parte la tranquilizaba es que sólo estaría en la casa durante un rato, ya que esa noche saldrían con la hermana de Aoshi, a un pub o algo así. No lo tenía muy claro, y no tenía deseos de preguntar.

Cuando por fin llegaron, la chica sintió que su estómago se retorcía, sobre todo cuando ambos bajaron del automóvil y ella podía ver la casa en que él vivía. Había pensado en que sería un lugar impresionante, pero definitivamente superaba su imaginación. Si la casa en sí ya podía considerarse grande, junto con el jardín Misao no era capaz de calcular de qué porte sería. Se sentía pequeña en ese lugar.

Aoshi, que la miraba sonriendo, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, guiándola a través del jardín para llegar a la casa, que era de estilo occidental. El joven sonreía con cierta diversión al ver la cara de ella, que tenía la boca abierta mirando las plantas y flores que ahí había.

-Este jardín es espectacular- murmuró Misao, viendo a sus lados, tratando de abarcar todo mientras caminaban –no puedo creer que en lugares así viva sólo una familia, es tan grande…- la chica sonrió –tienes mucha suerte, Aoshi… jamás hubiera pensado que un lugar así quedara en la ciudad.

Por respuesta, Aoshi sólo sonrió. No podía extrañarse de la reacción de Misao al ver el lugar en que vivía, pero para él no representaba mucho. Sólo que su familia tenía dinero, pero nada más. También podía tomarse como la prueba del poder de su familia, que fue lo suficientemente grande como para separar a su tía Ikumatsu de Katsura, sólo porque él no era de familia renombrada… llegado a ese punto su pensamiento, sus ojos se volvieron un poco más serios.

Conociendo a su madre, seguramente tendría una mala reacción al conocer a Misao. Ella siempre había esperado que la chica que estuviera con él fuera de su misma clase, que tuviera dinero y, en lo posible, su padre tuviera alguna empresa que le daría por herencia. Todo eso junto lo tenía Mizuki, por eso su madre estaba con ataque cuando se enteró que él había terminado con su relación.

No quería ni pensar en lo que haría cuando lo viera llegar con Misao. En un primer momento había pensado en llevarla directamente al pub, pero después de pensarlo mejor, decidió que no, de esa manera se aseguraría que el tema de Mizuki no volviera a ellos, al menos estando él presente… sabía que su madre no se rendiría tan fácil respecto a eso.

Entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron hacia la sala. Misao sólo se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor, nerviosa y sin tener deseos de moverse siquiera, conociendo la mala suerte que tenía seguramente rompería uno que otro objeto de lo más valioso. Lo mejor para ella sería quedarse quieta en un lugar específico, por mucho que su curiosidad quisiera tocar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Al llegar a la sala, Misao pudo ver que tres jóvenes estaban sentados en los sofás, conversando tranquilamente. En un primer momento no los reconoció, de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero después de una segunda mirada, estaba segura que la cabellera pelirroja le era de lo más conocida.

-Hola a todos- dijo Aoshi, a la vez que Misao quedaba viendo a Kenshin con la boca abierta, y éste la miraba con espanto –espero que no hayamos llegado tarde.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Kaoru, sonriendo –para variar, Sanosuke está retrasado, así que no te preocupes- la chica quedó mirando a la acompañante de su hermano, y le costó unos momentos recordar dónde había visto su rostro –creo que… te he visto antes, ¿no?

Aún sorprendida por encontrarse a Kenshin ahí, Misao volvió su rostro hacia Kaoru. La quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego se acordó.

-Ah, sí, recuerdo… nos vimos en el dojo, ¿te acuerdas?- le preguntó Misao, aún sin reaccionar del todo. Kaoru sonrió y asintió.

-¡Sí, ya me acordé!- dijo Kaoru -¡no puedo creer que seas justamente _esa_ Misao!- la chica sonreía ampliamente, y luego miró con burla a su hermano –que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no lo crees, Aoshi?

-Hum…- por supuesto que Aoshi no hizo caso de las burlas de su hermana –veo que ya la conoces- le dijo a Kaoru –es mi hermana menor, su nombre es Kaoru- luego mostró a la tercera persona que estaba ahí cuando llegaron –ella es amiga de Kaoru, se llama Megumi. Y él se llama Himura Kenshin, trabaja con nosotros en estos momentos.

Misao volvió sus ojos hacia Kenshin, y lo miró con desconfianza. Lo único que coincidía con lo que conocía de su amigo era el nombre, no el apellido y mucho menos la ocupación. Se dio cuenta, eso sí, que por la mirada que el pelirrojo le daba le pedía que no hablara. Para la suerte de Kenshin, ni Kaoru ni Aoshi se dieron cuenta de ese intercambio de miradas.

-Mucho gusto- saludó Misao a los dos recién presentados –soy Makimachi Misao.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Megumi, entretenida en observar a la muchacha.

Para suerte de todos, en esos momentos Sanosuke llegó con ellos, a penas respirando por lo apurado que estaban.

-Tarde, como siempre- dijo Megumi, mirándolo con desaprobación -¿por qué no me sorprende viniendo de ti?

-No molestes, Megumi- gruñó Sanosuke, recobrando el aliento –sólo llegué diez minutos tardes, nada más…

-Todo un récord, viniendo de ti- dijo con ironía Aoshi, y sólo cuando lo vio, Sanosuke vio quien lo acompañaba: era su amiga Misao, que lo observaba con una cara de no entender qué estaba haciendo él ahí.

-¿Misao? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Sanosuke, sorprendido. Luego miró levemente a Kenshin, que con sólo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza le indicó que guardara silencio. Luego volvió la mirada a Aoshi y a Misao, y sonrió con burla –ah, entiendo, con que tú eres la nueva novia de mi primo, ¿eh?- soltó una risita –de verdad que me sorprendiste- agregó, aún riendo.

-¿Primo?- preguntó Misao, todavía sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí.

-Por supuesto- dijo Sanosuke, pasando un brazo por sus hombros -¿de qué te sorprendes? Siempre que te contaba que mi familia nos detestaba a mi padre y a mí, se trata de esta… no sé si estar contento por ti, o compadecerte…

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Misao, frunciendo el cejo.

-No tienes idea a la familia que te viniste a meter…- le dijo Sanosuke, con un evidente tono de compasión. Antes que Misao alcanzara a hacer otra pregunta o comentario, Aoshi quitó a su primo de un empujón, dejándolo prácticamente estampado en la pared.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso, Aoshi- le dijo Sanosuke, Kaoru y Megumi rieron.

Yumi, después que logró hacer dormir a Yahiko, bajó hacia la sala. Sabía que sus hijos mayores saldrían durante la noche con Megumi y Kenshin, por lo que deseaba despedirse de ellos antes que se fueran. Lo que no se esperaba, eso sí, era que Aoshi llevara a una chica a la casa, presentándola como su novia.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?- preguntó Yumi, tratando de disimular la primera mala impresión que le dio ella. Misao, sintiéndose intimidada por su presencia y por su manera de actuar, demoró un poco en contestar.

-Soy… Makimachi Misao- contestó, notándose insegura, a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa de Yumi. Por supuesto que Aoshi y Kaoru sabían que ésta no era del todo sincera, no por nada era su madre y la conocían bastante bien –un gusto conocerla.

-Igual, querida…- dijo Yumi, amablemente, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia Aoshi -¿puedes acompañarme unos momentos, Aoshi querido?

Sin esperar respuesta, dejó la sala, seguido de cerca por un disconforme Aoshi. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que venía ahora, después de presentarle a Misao. En parte se sentía sorprendido de que ella no hubiera explotado en la misma sala, en frente de todos.

-¿Así que por ella dejaste a Mizuki?- preguntó con desdén Yumi, una vez que estuvieron lo bastante distanciados como para que nadie más escuchara -¿por una chiquilla corriente, sin profesión ni futuro?

-¿Y qué sabes tú de ella para hablar de esa manera?- replicó Aoshi, tratando de no verse molesto por lo que ella decía –es imposible que con sólo su nombre sepas cómo es ella.

-Sólo necesito ver sus fachas para saber eso- dijo Yumi, enojándose más –y no me respondas, jovencito, que sigo siendo tú madre. No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de dejar a una niña tan linda y amable, como Mizuki, por esa chica, que se nota que no tiene modales ni nada de eso. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Eso no te importa- dijo el otro, aguantando a duras penas la tentación de levantar la voz –conténtate con saber que Misao es mi novia, y que estoy feliz por ello. ¿Escuchaste?

-No puedo entender cómo la prefieres a ella- dijo la mujer, apretando los puños de rabia -¿por qué no puedes creer que es mal partido para ti? Puedes elegir a tantas niñas como nosotros…

-Estoy harto de la gente que es como nosotros- la interrumpió Aoshi, enojado –y si tú crees que ella no es buena para mí, no me interesa mayormente. Aunque te cueste creerlo y aceptarlo, quiero a Misao, mucho más de lo que quería a Mizuki, así que espero que lo entiendas y lo aceptes.

-¡Por supuesto que nunca voy a aceptar que un hijo mío arruine su vida con una mujer como esa!- gritó Yumi, perdiendo la paciencia. Aoshi la quedó mirando, inexpresivo –así que espero que seas capaz de pensar con la cabeza y que termines de una vez por todas esta insensatez.

-¿Y si no, qué?- preguntó Aoshi, extremadamente serio -¿vas a hacer con nosotros lo mismo que con la tía Ikumatsu y Katsura?- palideciendo, Yumi lo quedó mirando, entre sorprendida y asustada –no me creas tan tonto como ellos para permitir que interfieras de esa manera con mi vida, ni tú ni nadie. Espero que te haya quedado claro.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Aoshi dejó el cuarto, dejando a una angustiada Yumi, que trataba de entender por qué Aoshi sabía lo de Ikumatsu y Katsura. ¿Es que su padre se lo había contado? Eso era imposible, siendo que él mismo andaba como desesperado buscando alguna manera de separarlos…

Tenía que hablar de eso con Makoto, tenía que saberlo… y de paso le contaría que, al parecer, la historia volvía a repetirse.

* * *

Hoji siempre había tenido la impresión que Shishio Makoto tenía sólo la imagen de ser uno de los mejores empresarios del país. Una vez que había logrado ser su mano derecha, él mismo pudo comprobarlo, comenzando con pequeñas manipulaciones para probar. Siempre lo había hecho con mucho cuidado, para que nadie sospechara. Obviamente con segundas intenciones.

Intenciones mucho más beneficiosas para él mismo, que para la empresa en sí. Además, Shishio confiaba tanto en él que le daba ciertas libertades, lo que le permitía mucho más poder entrar en aquellos negocios turbios, pero con grandes beneficios.

Lo mejor de todo, pensaba, que si ocurría algo, lo lógico sería que culparían a Shishio, por ser dueño de todo. Así que no corría peligro.

O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba, porque el equipo de Saito ya le había puesto el ojos, siguiendo de cerca sus movimientos.

* * *

Una vez que Aoshi volvió con ellos, se dirigieron hacia un pub que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. No quiso contarle a Kaoru qué fue lo que habló con su madre, a pesar que esta insistió un poco en el tema. Muy pronto lo dejó tranquilo, al darse cuenta que no hablaría. Conocía a su hermano.

Por otra parte, ni Kenshin ni Sanosuke se sentían del todo tranquilos. Podían sentir sobre ellos la mirada de Misao, ansiosa de tener las explicaciones correspondientes a las mentiras que ella sabía, habían dicho los otros dos en esa familia. Mientras iban hacia allá, Misao pensaba en sus adentros que tendría una larga conversación con sus dos amigos.

Kenshin ya no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía.

Pensaba que a esas alturas, la única persona que estaba faltando saber la verdad sobre el trabajo que tenía, era su hermana Tomoe. Y ese ya sería el colmo de su mala suerte… aunque sabiendo cómo estaba ésta los últimos meses, desde que había comenzado a ser Kenshin Himura, no se extrañaría que así fuera…

* * *

**Holas!**

**Empezando, lamento que el capítulo esté tan corto. Era esto o no alcanzar a actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones, y preferí dejarles algo para que sepan que no me olvido del fic. **

**Saludos a Sandy (**sí, tienes razón en lo del nombre de Misao, que Aoshi nunca dijo... ese fue error mío, supongo que lo pensé, me distraje, y nunca lo escribí. Gracias por avisarme**), Akina Kamiya Himura, Setsuna17, Gabyhyatt, Pauli, por dejar comentarios, y a todos por seguir la historia.**


	13. Descubrimientos

**XIII. Descubrimientos.**

* * *

Decir que Sanosuke y Kenshin habían estado huyendo de Misao desde que llegaron al famoso pub no sería mentira, sobre todo porque ella se daba cuenta perfectamente que rehuian su mirada y hacían lo posible para no quedarse con ella a solas. Pero Misao no se daría por vencida tan fácil, los había pillado a los dos en una gran mentira, y estaba decidida a conocer el fondo del asunto, también porque se sentía parte de esa mentira desde el momento en que había decidido seguirles la corriente.

Aoshi los había llevado a todos a un lugar bastante tranquilo, estilo tradicional, y donde la música estaba lo bastante fuerte como para permitir que la conversación no fuera sólo griterío. Pidieron de comer y beber, después de sentarse a una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos, y comenzaron a conversar. Era en esos minutos que Misao se dedicaba a mirar seriamente a sus dos amigos, mientras que su cabeza trabajaba muy rápido, en parte dándose cuenta que las constantes disculpas de Kenshin para no juntarse con ella tenía directa relación con su presencia en la casa de los Shishio. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver Sanosuke en todo eso?

No le cuadraba del todo la actitud de su amigo, ya que si sabía que Kenshin estaba mintiéndole a su familia, ¿cómo era posible que lo permitiera? ¿Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza Sanosuke, que dejaba que Kenshin estuviera coqueteando tan descaradamente con la prima de éste, en base a una mentira?

Lo único que sabía Misao, era que tendría una conversación muy larga con los otros dos.

Por otro lado, Aoshi, que siempre había sido bastante observador, sí se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había entre los tres, sobre todo con Kenshin, que parecía tener deseos de salir corriendo desde que había visto a Misao. Sabiendo que tenía que esperar, para poder saber qué era lo que ocurría, decidió que simplemente dejaría que ellos mismos se echaran al agua, y algo le decía que no se demorarían mucho en aquello.

La que estaba completamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, era Kaoru, que desde que habían llegado se las ingenió para poder sentarse al lado de Kenshin, sin darle demasiada importancia a la mirada de su hermano... ni tampoco a lo nervioso que parecía el pelirrojo cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho. Megumi, que por supuesto se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga, no le quedó otra que sentarse junto a Sanosuke, a quien por supuesto no soportaba del todo, más que nada porque hacía hasta lo imposible para molestarla. Lo malo de todo eso (según ella), era que le encantaba discutir con él, lo que no era del todo buena señal.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Misao?- preguntó en algún momento Kaoru, después de un silencio que hubo entre ellos.

-Estudio teatro- contestó Misao, sonriendo levemente -y también trabajo, para poder pagarlo.

-¿Teatro? ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó animada Kaoru, y luego quedó mirando a su hermano y a la chica, como si los estuviera examinando o algo así -y ahora que los veo, definitivamente hacen mejor pareja que Aoshi con Mizuki. Definitivamente esa estirada no era para mi hermano mayor, por mucho que mamá lo quisiera.

-Kaoru...- murmuró Aoshi, mirando bastante feo a su hermana por lo indiscreta. Por supuesto que ésta no se dio por aludida.

-¿Quién es Mizuki?- preguntó con curiosidad Misao.

-Es la ex de Aoshi- contestó Kaoru, sin hacer caso a las patadas que su hermano le daba por debajo de la mesa -terminó con ella hace unos días. Por supuesto que a mamá casi le da un ataque, sobre todo cuando supo que fue por otra chica.

-¿Ah si?- Misao miró sonriendo a Aoshi, un tanto divertida por la reacción que éste había tenido por el tema. Porque ella sí se había dado cuenta de las patadas que éste le había dado a su hermana por debajo de la mesa -¿por qué te enojas? Es lindo saber esas cosas.

-Sí, como digas...- Aoshi soltó un suspiro, haciendo ojos al cielo. Hizo nota mental que cuando estuviera solo con su hermana, la haría pagar de alguna manera ese comentario.

-Antes que traigan la comida, quisiera ir al tocador- Kaoru, sonriendo levemente, se puso de pie, y le hizo un gesto a Megumi para que la siguiera.

-Te acompaño- sonrió la pelinegra, y luego miró a Misao -¿vienes con nosotras?- le preguntó, seguramente porque querrían una interrogación a la chica en el baño. La estudiante de teatro las hubiera seguido feliz, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, ella misma interrogar a sus amigos.

-No, gracias, estoy bien- dijo, y aunque trató de disimularlo, quedó mirando fijamente a Kenshin y Sanosuke, quien se atragantó con el maní que estaba comiendo.

Aún sin comprenderlo demasiado, tanto Kaoru como Megumi se encogieron de hombros, yéndose de la mesa. Momentos después Aoshi también se excusó y dejó a los tres amigos solos. Seguido eso, Misao los quedó viendo de tal manera que los otros dos lo único que deseaban era correr.

-¿Me quieren explicar qué circo es este?- preguntó, sin levantar la voz (aunque hubiera querido gritarles) -¿o es que me perdí de algo? Porque de verdad que no entiendo qué está pasando aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sanosuke, mirando hacia otro lado descaradamente –aquí no hay ningún circo.

-No hagas que tenga que decírselo- gruñó Misao -¿me quieres decir porqué te llaman Himura?- le preguntó a Kenshin -¿o es que cambiaste tu apellido y no me enteré?

-No es eso, Misao- se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo –es sólo… sólo…

-¿Qué cosa? Estoy esperando su respuesta, y espero que sea ahora, porque si no, saben perfectamente que no tengo problemas por aclarar las cosas preguntándole a Aoshi.

Tanto Sanosuke como Kenshin se miraron. Ya no valía la pena si se lo seguían negando a Misao. Preferían contárselo también y que fuera parte de la mentira, a que estuviera haciendo preguntas indiscretas por todas partes (porque la conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo haría)

-Escucha, Misao- Kenshin miró nerviosamente a su alrededor mientras hablaba –es un tema serio, un trabajo…

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo es el que te hagas pasar por otra persona?- gruñó la chica, sin querer mostrar ni un gesto que demostrara que se rendía o algo así -¿quién te puede contratar para hacer algo así?

-Te explicaremos todo- dijo Sanosuke, rápidamente –de verdad que lo haremos, pero tiene que ser en otro momento, porque ellos no se pueden enterar…

* * *

En el baño del restaurante, Megumi se retocaba el maquillaje mientras que Kaoru se acercaba a ella, después de lavarse las manos.

-¿Por qué te arreglas tanto?- le preguntó con humor la chica –más bonita no vas a quedar.

-Cállate- gruñó Megumi, dándole un suave codazo. La chica se largó a reír.

-Oh, vamos, no te enojes- sonrió Kaoru, y luego cambió su expresión por uno pícaro -¿no será que te estás arreglando para mi primo?

-¿Por Sanosuke?- Megumi la quedó mirando como si estuviera realmente loca -¿por qué habría tener que hacer algo así?

-Porque te gusta, obvio- dijo Kaoru, tan convencida que la otra la quedó mirando con algo de seriedad -¿por qué me ves así? Es más que lógico que ustedes dos se gustan de hace tiempo, sólo que no son capaces de reconocerlo.

-¿Por qué habría de reconocer algo que no es verdad?

-Sabes que sí lo es, sólo que eres lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no reconocerlo- contestó Kaoru, como si estuviera diciendo una verdad universal –discuten tanto para llamar la atención del otro, que llegan a exasperar.

-No digas ridiculeces, Shishio- volvió a decir Megumi, sólo que esta vez con un tono que hizo reír a Kaoru, por lo serio –definitivamente tú primo es la última opción de hombre que tengo, de verdad.

-Sí, por supuesto…

Kaoru decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí, y lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue la risa algo fingida de Megumi.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- preguntó la chica, visiblemente confundida.

-Obviamente que casi te estés tirando a los brazos de Kenshin- sonrió ampliamente Megumi, y se largó a reír cuando vio que su amiga enrojecía.

-No es tan así…- murmuró Kaoru, dándole por primera vez vergüenza de lo que hacía.

-Por supuesto que sí… tienes que agradecer que Aoshi esté tan preocupado con su novia nueva, que no se ha dado cuenta- sonrió con picardía Megumi, a lo que Kaoru enrojeció un poco más.

* * *

Misao aún no estaba del todo convencida de lo que los otros dos le habían dicho, y la verdad era que no quería ceder. Sabía que tenía que aprovechar esos momentos para sacarle la mayor información que pudiera, ya que los conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que después estarían buscando excusas para no tener que explicarles nada.

-¿Quién te contrató?- le preguntó a Kenshin, y luego miró a Sanosuke -¿y por qué tú lo estás ayudando?

-Te dije que después te lo explicaríamos- dijo Sanosuke, su voz cansada.

-No, yo quiero que empiecen ahora- Misao se cruzó de brazos –los conozco a los dos, y no creo que después estén tan dispuestos a decirme.

-Pero es una historia larga- dijo Kenshin, casi desesperado –ellos volverán en cualquier momento, y no alcanzaríamos a decirte nada.

-Bueno, en ese caso, sólo respóndeme una cosa- dijo Misao esta vez, cediendo un poco. Los otros dos asintieron, esperando que con eso el tema quedara terminado -¿para qué te contrataron?

-Para ubicar a una persona- contestó Kenshin –la exnovia de mi jefe, que los separaron cuando eran jóvenes.

-¿Ah si?- esta vez Misao casi se veía enternecida por la noticia –oh, que historia más romántica…

Los otros dos estaban suspirando de alivio cuando Aoshi volvió con ellos, sentándose al lado de Misao y tomando su mano. Se integró a lo que supuestamente los otros tres estaban hablando (sobre películas), y Megumi y Kaoru no tardaron en llegar con ellos también, comenzando a comer.

El resto de la velada fue más relajada para Sanosuke y Kenshin, que ya no tenían que soportar de manera tan seguida las miradas de Misao. Ahora se notaba un tanto más relajada y dispuesta a dejarlos en paz, al menos por un rato (ese rato). Comieron tranquilos, bromearon y se rieron bastante. Aoshi en algún momento se vio agradecido por haber aceptado la sugerencia de Kaoru, tanto por tener la oportunidad de conocer a Kenshin y Megumi de una manera más cercana, como por lo que se pudo enterar, escuchando escondido.

Porque Aoshi se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Misao, y que había algo extraño en todo eso. Aprovechando la excusa de Megumi y de Kaoru, buscó una él mismo, tratando de quedar escondido lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación. No alcanzó a escuchar todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que la historia de Ikumatsu era mucho más complicado que lo que su tío Souzo le había dicho y, peor aún, todo continuaba en esos momentos, con la llegada de Kenshin… que ya sabía que su apellido no era Himura.

Tenía mucho que pensar, para saber qué hacer luego.

Sanosuke estaba disculpado de ello, más que nada porque sabía que la relación con su familia nunca había sido muy buena… aunque en realidad, dejaba mucho qué desear. Sus padres prácticamente no soportaban ni a él ni a su padre. Por otro lado, él y sus hermanos jamás habían tenido mayor problema con él, lo que de verdad agradecía.

Ahora que se estaba enterando de cosas como la de Ikumatsu, podía comprender más o menos por qué nunca Souzo ni sus padres se habían llevado bien. ¿Quién podría, después de todo lo que hicieron?

Aoshi se había dado cuenta que, siguiendo con esas típicas leyendas que dicen sobre las grandes familias, en la suya habían bastantes secretos.

* * *

A Shishio Makoto hacía un rato que había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza. En un primer momento, completamente decidido a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente lo ignoró, pero después de estar así bastante rato, era obvio que en algún momento el dolor había comenzado a pasarle la cuenta, por lo que se vio obligado a descansar unos minutos.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de su cómoda silla de escritorio y cerró los ojos, esperando que de esa manera su cabeza dejara de molestarle y pudiera seguir en lo que estaba. Había demasiadas irregularidades en sus cuentas y facturas que no había notado anteriormente, por lo que llegar al fondo de eso era su meta en esos momentos.

Simplemente no podía imaginarse qué era lo que podría estar saliendo mal.

Estaba más que decidido a saber lo que realmente ocurría con sus acciones y cuentas, y en parte agradecía el que su secretaria lo notara, haciéndole un comentario específico durante la tarde. Había sido tan extraño encontrarse con eso, que había decidido revisar en ese mismo momento todo lo que pudiera, solo. Por todo el trabajo que había tenido ese día, era obvio que en algún momento su cuerpo le pasaría la cuenta irremediablemente. Y fue con ese agudo dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Lo que terminó con sus minutos de descanso fue el sonido de su celular. Contestó sin fijarse siquiera quien era.

-Hola- reconoció la voz algo preocupada de Yumi -¿en dónde estás, que aún no llegas a casa?

-En la oficina- contestó Shishio, aunque sonaba más a un quejido. Seguramente le daría una jaqueca bastante pronto -¿por qué?

-Bueno… no habías avisado, y comencé a preocuparme- contestó Yumi -¿estás bien?

-… Sí, sólo cansado y con dolor de cabeza- contestó en un murmullo –creo que mejor me iré a casa, no estoy en condiciones de seguir, aunque lo quisiera.

-Te estaré esperando con comida- dijo Yumi, y la siguió un silencio bastante largo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó él, y Yumi no pudo más que sonreír. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que algo la preocupaba, sin siquiera tener que hacerle algún comentario al respecto.

-Hablé con Aoshi hace un rato- comenzó a relatar Yumi, con voz preocupada –y terminamos en algo muy parecido a una discusión.

-¿Qué pasó ahora con él?

-Trajo a su novia- contestó Yumi -… si la vieras, Makoto, definitivamente no se compara con Mizuki, para nada. No entiendo en qué está pensando Aoshi…

-¿Y sólo de ello hablaron?- preguntó Shishio, sabiendo que como ese tema ya se había tomado anteriormente, si continuaba siendo tema familiar debía haber ocurrido algo durante el día -¿o hay más?

-Hay más…- Shishio notó perfectamente que la voz de Yumi temblaba, lo que lo preocupó bastante –cuando estábamos hablando sobre esta chica, por supuesto que yo traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, es obvio que no puede estar con una chica así… bueno, en fin, sacó el tema de Ikumatsu en la conversación.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Shishio, frunciendo el ceño. No podía explicarse cómo era que él sabía de ella.

-Me dijo que no permitiría que nos metiéramos en su vida como lo hicimos con Ikumatsu- contestó Yumi, encontrando como respuesta sólo el silencio –él lo sabe, Makoto…

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Shishio.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cuánto es que sabe?- volvió a preguntar Shishio, preocupado -¿sabe sólo lo de la separación, o también que ella sigue viva?

-Eso no lo sé…- contestó Yumi –quería pedirte que hablaras con él, por favor.

-Está bien, pero lo haré mañana- contestó Shishio –me iré a la casa, y ahí podremos conversar mucho más tranquilos. Quédate tranquila, no creo que sepa mucho más del tema.

-Lo que me tiene intrigada es cómo pudo haberse enterado- dijo Yumi -¿tú crees que fue Souzo?

-La verdad no lo sé, y de momento me tiene sin cuidado- contestó Shishio –mañana, cuando hable con él, podremos ver si de verdad él conoce de lo que está hablando.

-Bien… te espero. No te demores mucho.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos luego.

Shishio cortó la comunicación y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de su cómoda silla. Mirando el techo, pensó resignado que difícilmente podría tener unos días tranquilos, por mucho que lo deseara.

* * *

**Un capítulo más, que ojalá les haya gustado. Ya las cosas se están descubriendo pero les digo que aún queda bastante misterio en la familia Shishio, así que pareciera que hay fic para rato, jajaja.**

**En fin, agradezco a los que siguen la historia, en especial a Pauli (perdón por lo corto de los caps, pero es más que nada porque tengo pensado qué pasará en cada uno, y cuando lo tengo listo ya no me queda relleno y pues quedan así, jejeje), Gabyhyatt y Setsuna17.**


	14. Un día en la vida de

**XIV. Un día en la vida de…**

* * *

Un día normal en la vida de Shishio Makoto solía tener más de un tema principal, preocupación y también, emoción. Si bien pasaba la mayor parte de éste trabajando en su oficina, de vez en cuando la vida solía prepararle más de una sorpresa que simplemente lo dejaba con la boca abierta. Con tres hijos (los dos extremadamente revoltosos para su gusto) una empresa a su cargo y una mujer que de vez en cuando demostraba no estar muy cuerda, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar en su vida? Además, no podía negar que todo eso lo entretenía de sobremanera… demasiado, según su padre.

Era más que nada por eso que no se sorprendía demasiado cuando el día comenzaba con uno que otro tropiezo. Eso al menos le daba el indicativo de cómo iba a ir más o menos el día.

Durante el desayuno en su casa fue el primer signo de que todo el día sería demasiado extraño. Estando sentado, con Yumi a su lado, ambos se dedicaban a conversar sobre lo que habían oído en las noticias durante la mañana. Fue ahí que llegó con ellos Kaoru, con una cara que daba a entender que no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie.

Por supuesto que esto a Shishio no le interesó.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó a su hija, mientras comía. Con sólo ver la mirada que Kaoru le dio, comprendió que la pregunta estaba fuera de lugar. Por supuesto que no se sentiría intimidado por gestos como esos, así que insistió -¿cómo les fue anoche?

-Excelente- contestó Kaoru, pero la sonrisa que mostraba daba a entender todo lo contrario –sobre todo cuando Sanosuke terminó tirado en medio de una pista de baile por agarrarse a golpes con otro tipo.

-¿Se puso a pelear?- Yumi hizo un gesto de disgusto –típico de él, no se por qué me sorprendo, realmente.

-No fue su culpa, mamá- Kaoru hizo ojos al cielo, comenzando a comer –en realidad se lo merecía, habían estado molestando a Megumi durante mucho rato y hubo un momento en que Sanosuke ya no lo soportó. Lo malo era que ellos eran unos matones y se lanzaron como cuatro en contra de él. Aoshi y Kenshin trataron de ayudarlo… aunque en realidad lo hicieron, evitaron que le rompieran la cabeza en el suelo.

-Supongo que después de eso, volvieron- dijo Shishio, sin querer hacer más comentarios sobre el posible estado en que quedó su sobrino. Si bien nunca le había caído bien (ni él ni su padre), tenía que reconocer que ambos eran bastante respetuosos, sobre todo con las mujeres. Él sabía que Sanosuke no iniciaría una pelea fuera, no al menos estando Kaoru a su cuidado.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Kaoru –hubiera estado bien que terminara ahí. Después tuvimos que lidiar con los guardias, y ese sí que fue un problema. Al final mi cita con Kenshin fue una ruina…

Antes que Makoto o Yumi atinaran a hacer alguna pregunta al respecto, llegó con ellos Yahiko, prácticamente saltando por todos lados, demasiado hiperactivo para el gusto de su familia.

-¡Adivinen, adivinen, adivinen!- gritaba el niño, corriendo de un lado para otro sin preocuparse de si estresaba a su familia o no -¡a que no adivinan, a que no lo hacen!

-¡Yahiko!- la primera en perder la paciencia fue Yumi –por favor, ven a sentarte y desayuna, tienes que ir a la escuela.

-Tienen que adivinar primero- dijo el niño, sonriendo feliz -¡vamos, estoy seguro que pueden hacerlo!

-Mejor siéntate y tratamos de adivinar mientras desayunamos- sonrió Shishio –no es bueno que te atrases y llegues tarde a la escuela.

-Está bien…

Un tanto desanimado, el niño le hizo caso a su padre. Durante los próximos minutos los tres estuvieron lanzando ideas al azar sobre posibles situaciones que pudieran pasarle al niño. Por supuesto que éste contestaba a todo que no.

En eso estaban cuando Aoshi llegó a desayunar también. Su rostro pálido contrastaba demasiado con las marcadas ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos.

-Veo que no fuiste la única que dormiste mal, Kaoru- sonrió con cierta malicia Yahiko. Por respuesta, la niña lo quedó mirando feo, tentándose en lanzarle el vaso que tenía en su mano.

-Kaoru nos estuvo contando lo que pasó anoche- dijo Yumi, en un intento de hacer como que el tema de Misao nunca lo habían hablado y, por tanto, no habían discutido al respecto -¿qué ocurrió después con el guardia?

Aoshi miró de soslayo a Kaoru, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta que definitivamente había hablado de más. Antes de hablar, se dio el tiempo necesario para servirse el desayuno, y justo cuando Yahiko iba a comenzar de nuevo con su juego matutino, se decidió a hablar.

-Nada muy grave- contestó con su calma de siempre –debido a la pelea de Sanosuke hubo uno que otro daño en el lugar, por esa razón tuvimos que quedarnos más del tiempo previsto.

-¿Daños como cuáles?- preguntó Makoto, con cierta curiosidad.

-Vasos, botellas, cosas así- Aoshi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia –lo típico si te pones a pelear en un pub.

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo Shishio, mirando atentamente cualquier reacción que pudiera tener el rostro de Aoshi (o el de Kaoru) -¿Kenshin y tú no intervinieron?- a penas terminó de hablar, Kaoru comenzó a abrir la boca (para contestar ella), pero Aoshi se adelantó a ella.

-Claro, ¿acaso crees que lo dejaríamos ahí solo?- dijo, hablando como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Estoy segura que estaban felices de ayudarlo- dijo Kaoru, notándose cierto resentimiento en su voz –se notaban felices mientras dejaban como estropajos a esos pobres tipos.

-Estaban molestando a Megumi- replicó Aoshi, enarcando una ceja –no creo que se les deba llamar "pobres", no después de las barbaridades que llegaron a decirle. La verdad es que tienen que agradecer que no le dijeron una palabra a Misao, porque ahí sí que lo hubieran sentido.

Kaoru miró con cierto nerviosismo a su madre, sabiendo que tenía problemas en aceptar a la nueva novia de su hermano (quien, por cierto, no se molestó en esperar unos días antes de darle cierta formalidad a su nueva relación, al menos por respeto a la que fuera su ex novia). Pudo notar que Yumi apretaba los labios, pero no hacía comentarios.

-Ah, si, hablando de esa chica- dijo Makoto, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le dio -¿de dónde la conociste?

-Es actriz callejera- dijo Aoshi, en parte sintiéndose complacido por la cara de espanto que puso su madre, y la ceja enarcada de su padre –aunque está estudiando teatro, tiene que trabajar para poder pagarse los estudios.

-Entonces… ¿es de procedencia humilde?- preguntó Makoto, como quien no quiere la cosa. Aoshi simplemente asintió, como si no fuera importante, mientras que Yumi cada vez tenía peor cara.

-Sí- contestó Aoshi, ignorando olímpicamente a su madre y la reacción que tenía. Tanto Yahiko como Kaori miraba a sus padres y hermano mayor con cierta preocupación, ya que estaban seguros que si continuaban así, las cosas entre ellos no terminarían tan pacíficas –y no creo que ese represente mayor problema…- esta vez, Yumi quedó mirándolo con una ceja enarcada por algunos instantes.

-Creo que estamos justos en la hora- dijo Shishio, interrumpiendo las posibles palabras que su esposa seguramente diría a Aoshi sobre su relación con Misao. La verdad era que no quería discusiones en su casa, no al menos de momento –vayan a alistarse, Kaoru, Yahiko, para llevarlos a la escuela. Aoshi, en la oficina necesito tratar un tema un tanto delicado contigo, necesito que te des un tiempo para ir a verme.

Aoshi sólo asintió, poniéndose de pie y dejándolos. Makoto y Yumi sólo intercambiaron una mirada, mientras que cada uno se dirigía a hacer sus propios quehaceres.

* * *

Después del fiasco que había resultado en el desayuno, la verdad era que Shishio esperaba que sus horas en la oficina fueran bastante más placenteras. Esa idea se fue a pique cuando, mientras ingresaba al edificio, se encontró con alguien que definitivamente hubiera pagado para evitarlo.

-¡Hola, tío!- Shishio estrechó la mirada, considerando que era casi imposible que pudiera encontrarse con Sanosuke en la calle. Definitivamente alguien debía estarse riendo de él en esos momentos –no haga eso, ¿es que no sabe que las arrugas salen más rápido?

-Sanosuke- murmuró –que extraño encontrarme contigo.

-Toda la razón- dijo el otro, con una gran sonrisa… tan grande, que Shishio sospechó por algunos instantes que pudiera estar planeando algo en contra suya –Tuve que dejar un encargo de papá a Aoshi, por eso vine.

-¿Encargo?- preguntó esta vez interesado –no sabía que Aoshi se comunicaba con tu padre.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño?- contestó el otro, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos –somos familia, ¿no?- Sanosuke no escuchó el murmullo de "lamentablemente" por parte de Shishio, así que simplemente le dio un palmetazo en la espalda, que casi lo derriba –un gusto verlo, tío, espero que no se repita en mucho tiempo.

-Sí, lo mismo digo…

Sanosuke se alejó canturreando feliz. Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, Shishio entró al edificio, teniendo la sensación que el día continuaría con ese patrón.

* * *

Fue un poco antes del almuerzo que Aoshi llegó a su oficina a conversar. Lo tuvo durante algunos minutos sentados en frente de él, mientras pensaba en las palabras con que pondría el tema sobre la mesa. Finalmente se decidió por lo más simple.

-Tú madre habló conmigo- dijo, a quemarropa. Por toda respuesta, Aoshi enarcó una ceja –sobre lo de la chiquilla con la que estás saliendo.

-Si vienes a decirme tú también que no es lo que esperabas, estás perdiendo tu tiempo- gruñó Aoshi, cansado de la insistencia de sus padres sobre el tema –me extraña que hayas cedido ante la insistencia de mamá de meterte en mi vida.

-No se trata de eso- replicó Shishio –aunque también creo que debemos hablar de eso… en fin, no es de eso de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es sobre lo que le dijiste a tu madre… sobre Ikumatsu.

Aoshi se acomodó en la silla, pensando que seguramente esa conversación tendría para largo. En parte agradeció el no tener que juntarse con Misao ese día para almorzar, porque seguramente tendría que haber cancelado.

-Ah, eso…- dijo el muchacho, tratando de no verse del todo sorprendido -¿qué es lo que quieres hablar?

-Primero, quiero saber dónde te enteraste- dijo Shishio, no sintiéndose para nada intimidado por la seriedad de su hijo -¿hablaste con alguien?

-¿Tienes algún candidato para eso?- preguntó Aoshi, tratando de desviarse del tema. Estaba seguro que si la conversación se alargaba demasiado, terminaría diciéndole a su padre que también sabía que Ikumatsu estaba viva… y al menos de momento, no estaba interesado en eso. Shishio dudó en responder durante algunos momentos, y el otro lo notó –vamos, sabes muy bien que esta es una conversación entre gente madura.

-Está bien… el único interesado en hablar del tema es Souzo- contestó Makoto –y por hacerme pasar un mal rato, no me sorprendería que te lo hubiera dicho sólo como un chisme. ¿Fue él?

El muchacho guardó silencio durante algunos momentos, pensando en qué contestar. Era verdad que Souzo le había contado toda la historia, pero fue porque él quería saber por qué la hija de Hoji estaba hablando como si fuera su tía, no para enterarse de una historia de amor que cada vez se parecía más a la propia.

-Sí, fue él- contestó Aoshi, sin hacerse problema por meter en el embrollo a su tío –no creo que le vayas a reclamar porque lo hizo.

-¿Y por qué fue?- preguntó el otro, y esta vez Aoshi guardó silencio -¿fue sólo por molestarme, cierto?

-No, para nada. Ese asunto no te concierne para nada, así que no creo que deba contarte, al menos de momento- contestó, dejando a su padre con la boca abierta, literalmente -¿es sólo eso lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Siempre sin rodeos. Esa actitud de su hijo siempre le había gustado, pero en esos momentos más bien le molestaban. Lo quedó mirando con cierta seriedad, el ceño un poco fruncido, mientras pensaba en qué más decirle.

-¿Se lo dijiste a tus hermanos?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no, no tienen por qué enterarse- dijo el otro –si lo que los preocupa a mamá y a ti es eso, no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones que ellos se enteren de mi boca lo ocurrido con Ikumatsu. Lo que sí, y teniendo eso mismo de experiencia, creo que debo decirles que me dejen tranquilo con Misao…

-Ella no es para ti…

-Eso es algo que tengo que decidir yo- lo interrumpió Aoshi, casi de inmediato y endureciendo bastante su voz –estoy yo saliendo con ella, ustedes, como familia, son meros observadores.

-¿Estás seguro que ella te quiere?- preguntó Shishio, con desdén –podría apostar que ella quiere estar contigo sólo por la familia a la que perteneces.

-Creo que estás equivocado- replicó Aoshi, aunque por dentro la verdad era que se sentía arder –Sé que Misao no es así, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado por tu preciado dinero. En todo caso, si lo que no quieren es compartirlo, no tengo problema en dejárselos a ustedes. La verdad no me importaría, y sé perfectamente que a ella tampoco.

-No me amenaces, Aoshi…- previno Shishio.

-No es amenaza; en caso que sea necesario hacerlo, no tendré problemas- afirmó, decidido –ahora, me voy a trabajar. Nos vemos.

Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Aoshi ya había dejado la habitación. Soltando un suspiro, se apoyó en el respaldo de su cómoda silla, frotando sus sienes. En esos días se hacía casi típico que le dieran jaquecas.

Sólo esperaba no tener más razones para que continuaran.

* * *

Lo último que Shishio hubiera esperado ese día, era una visita de un policía, fue por eso que enarcó una ceja cuando su secretaria le dio el comunicado, durante la tarde. Por supuesto que lo hizo entrar, y se encontró con Saito Hajime.

-Un gusto conocerlo…- dijo Saito, con cierta ironía que no pasó desapercibida para Shishio.

-¿A qué se debe su visita?- preguntó Shishio, indicándole que se sentara en frente de su escritorio.

-Es un asunto sobre sus cuentas, señor Shishio- dijo Saito, sin rodeos –pero supongo que usted está enterado de todo eso…- Shishio no quiso responder inmediatamente, recordando que solo el día anterior había estado revisando todas sus finanzas, encontrando más de una incoherencia en ellas -¿lo está, cierto?

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo eso?- preguntó Shishio, tratando de no sonar ni preocupado ni alterado, cosa que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo muy bien.

-Quiero que sepa que lo tengo vigilado, Shishio, y en cuanto descubra sus negocios sucios verá a toda la justicia caer sobre usted, por todos los daños que ha hecho.

Shishio no contestó, simplemente lo quedó mirando impasible, esperando que continuara hablando. Pero la verdad era que por dentro miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, tratando de buscar explicaciones sobre la posible conexión de las incoherencias en sus cuentas y la acusación de Shishio. Definitivamente tenía que empezar a buscar explicaciones.

-Lo que me dice no lo tomaré como amenaza- dijo Shishio, acomodándose en su asiento –pero creo que debería tener cuidado con lo que está asegurando, siendo que no tiene las pruebas suficientes aún.

-Como diga- Saito se puso de pie –tómelo como una advertencia, nada más. Que tenga buena tarde.

Sin otra palabra, Saito se fue, dejando a Shishio pensando sobre su posible "buena tarde". Con la jaqueca que le estaba comenzando, tendría una tarde memorable, pensaba.

Era en días como esos, que Shishio creía firmemente que el Karma existía.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin tuve un poco de tiempo para escribir, y con eso les doy este cap, que espero les haya gustado.**

**Agradecimientos a Akina Kamiya Himura, Gabyhyatt y Pauli, por dejar comentarios por el cap anterior.**

**Hasta pronto, espero.**


	15. El Plan

**XV. El Plan.**

A Misao a ratos le parecía increíble la cantidad de problemas en los que sus amigos podían meterse en una pequeña cantidad de tiempo. Después de haber escuchado la historia que Kenshin y Sanosuke le contaron sobre el actual "trabajo" que tenía su pelirrojo amigo, no estaba segura si tenía que admirarlo por lo valiente que había sido por aceptar, o tomarlo por tonto por andarse metiendo en líos que prácticamente no le afectaban.

Pero independiente de todo lo anterior, de lo que sí estaba segura era que ella tenía mala suerte. No podía creer que estaba, sin quererlo, en medio de las dos aristas del asunto. Por una lado, estaba uno de sus mejores amigos, Kenshin, haciendo este trabajo, y por otro, estaba Aoshi, quien era su novio, a quien por cierto le estaba mintiendo al estar encubriendo a Kenshin.

Y después de pasar horas pensando en el asunto, prácticamente no sabía qué hacer. Cada vez que lo pensaba, llegaba a la conclusión que mejor dejaba las cosas como estaban, no meterse y esperar que la familia Shishio finalmente se diera cuenta de quién era Kenshin realmente y qué era lo que estaba haciendo y para quién trabajaba, y ella ignorando el cargo de conciencia que a ratos sentía.

A ratos le daba la impresión que la historia familiar se estaba repitiendo con ella y Aoshi. A pesar que él no le había hecho comentarios, por la manera en que sus padres la miran cada vez que se encuentra con ellos, sabe perfectamente que su relación no es aceptada por la pareja, que fue lo mismo que le ocurrió a Katsura y a Ikumatsu, algún tiempo atrás.

Y a pesar de todo lo trágico de la historia, no podía evitar sonreírse con ciertos detalles que pueden llamar la atención. Uno de ellos era (y el que más le encantaba, sin duda alguna), el amor incondicional que ambos se profesaron. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, Katsura no había logrado establecer una relación formal con alguna otra mujer, e Ikumatsu… bueno, ya se sabía que había perdido su razón.

En sí, la historia era muy romántica, pero definitivamente el final que estaba llevando no le agradaba. Ahora que se sabía que Ikumatsu estaba viva, quizás lo mejor para ellos era volver a estar juntos, ya que prácticamente podía entenderse como un "amor eterno" o algo así, aunque sonara muy cliché. Había pasado demasiadas pruebas como para no reconocerlo de esa manera.

Y la verdad era que no deseaba que la propia con Aoshi terminara de la misma manera. No le gustaría que él sufriera demasiado por ella, como tampoco a ella le gustaría que finalmente triunfara sobre ellos algo que no fuera el amor que sentían por el otro.

Bueno, la chica estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que a su lado se había sentado Aoshi, y que la miraba con fijeza. Ambos habían quedado de acuerdo de juntarse en una banca de la plaza en la que siempre Misao trabajaba, y la chica había llegado un poco temprano.

-¿Misao?- preguntó él, cuando se dio cuenta que ella no reaccionaba.

-…- lo miró perdidamente por algunos momentos, hasta que reaccionó -¡Aoshi!- la chica prácticamente se colgó de su cuello -¿cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos momentos… estabas tan concentrada que no te diste cuenta que estaba sentado al lado tuyo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¿Eh?... ¡En nada!- la chica soltó una risita, avergonzada –nada importante…

-¿De verdad?- él la miró de forma inquisidora –no sé si creerte, nunca te había visto tan concentrada desde que te conozco.

-Hum…- Misao bajó la mirada, insegura de qué decir. Una parte de ella le gritaba prácticamente que si le contaba todo estaría traicionando a Kenshin (lo que era verdad), pero otra (seguramente su conciencia) le decía que si no lo hacía, estaría traicionando a Aoshi.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Aoshi, dándose cuenta que había algo que no estaba bien con ella. Tomó su mano, con intenciones que ese gesto finalmente la decidiera a hablar. Después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que no tuvo el efecto deseado -¿Misao? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y contarme qué es lo que te ocurre.

-No es nada contigo…- murmuró ella, después de unos momentos –la verdad no se qué hacer.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó -¿es algo grave?

-No, no lo creo… aunque…- no sabía qué decir, porque para ella no podía ser grave, pero al estar la familia de Aoshi involucrada, seguramente sí lo sería para él. Esa fue una razón más para escuchar a su conciencia y finalmente contarle… aunque aún no estaba del todo convencida en hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Aoshi la quedó mirando con atención, y decidió a que esperaría que ella estuviera lista para hablar, por mucho que se tardara. Finalmente, decidió (de momento) lo que haría.

-Escucha… sé que no puedo pedirte que no te preocupes por esto, pero… al menos de momento, dejemos de pensar, ¿si? Vamos por ahí…

Aoshi enarcó una ceja, preguntándose por algunos instantes el por qué de ese cambio tan repentino en Misao. Después de lo que a la chica le pareció una eternidad, él finalmente asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su propuesta. Casi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero lo que hizo finalmente fue ponerse de pie, y con una sonrisa radiante, tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar por el parque.

* * *

En situaciones como las que estaba pasando Shishio, lo normal, según él, sería llamar a una reunión a sus asesores más cercanos, para conversar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus cuentas de la empresa. Después de la visita que Saito había hecho a su oficina, llegó a la conclusión que todo aquello tenía, definitivamente (y aunque no lo considerara en un primer momento) una importancia mayor.

Fue por esa razón que se decidió a actuar. Necesitaba llegar al fondo del asunto para entender qué era lo que ocurría, y poder remediarlo antes que Saito llegara culpándolo de quizás qué barbaridad (por su cabeza pasaban muchas posibilidades, además, desde estafa hasta… contrabando, o algo así). Pero contrario a lo que se podría pensar, no llamó a sus asesores, ni mucho menos a su mano derecha, Hoji, para nada. Ellos ni siquiera tenían idea de que esa reunión se llevaría a cabo.

-Señor Shishio- escuchó la voz de su secretaria por el altavoz del teléfono –el señor Souzo Sagara acaba de llegar. Dice que tiene una cita con usted.

Shishio miró la hora. Su cuñado llegó a la hora señalada, increíblemente puntual.

-Hágalo pasar. Gracias por avisarme, Tsuki- dijo Shishio a su secretaria.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió, y Shishio se encontró de lleno con Sagara, y pudo notar perfectamente que, mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina, tenía una mirada de curiosidad y cuidado, seguramente no sabiendo del todo cuál era el motivo de su cita.

-Que bueno que eres puntual- dijo Shishio, a modo de saludo –siéntate, por favor. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Un café, gracias…

Shishio pidió café, y mientras esperaban, entre ellos hubo un profundo silencio. La tensión se podía sentir perfectamente en el ambiente, aunque a ninguno de ellos parecía incomodarlo del todo… y si lo hacía, podían disimularlo perfectamente. De vez en cuando se miraban con cierta frialdad, y era cuando más se notaban las rencillas que habían entre ellos.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué querías verme?- preguntó Souzo, algo exasperado por la espera.

-Sí, no te preocupes- replicó Shishio –sólo quería hacer que esto fuera más ameno, gracias a un café.

-Como digas…- Souzo hizo ojos al cielo, y volvió a mirar a su cuñado, esperando que comenzara a hablar. La verdad era que no se imaginaba la razón, incluso pasó por su mente la posibilidad que fuera algo relacionado con Sanosuke, pero después de ver la postura de Shishio, lo desestimó. Sabía que su hijo podía ser desesperante a ratos, pero Shishio solía tenerle algo de paciencia cuando lo veía. Y nunca le había reclamado nada abiertamente a él, a pesar de todas las babosadas que solía hacer.

-Sé que te parecerá extraño lo que voy a decirte, sobre todo viniendo de mí, pero necesito tu ayuda…- Souzo abrió los ojos con sorpresa –bueno, en realidad, tu cooperación.

-¿En qué?- preguntó el otro, frunciendo las cejas esta vez. Shishio pidiéndole ayuda a _él_ era justamente una de las posibilidades que consideraba imposible. ¿De qué podía tratarse todo eso? Era una pregunta que pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza.

-Hace unas semanas encontré que había algo extraño con algunos datos de la empresa- comenzó a decir, sin mirar a Sozuo –algunas cuentas y datos no cuadran, y por más que lo he revisado una y otra vez, no puedo reconocer dónde está el error.

-¿Estás seguro que revisaste bien?- preguntó Souzo, y recibió por algunos momentos la seria mirada de Shishio, como si lo hubiera ofendido con esa pregunta.

-Lo hice yo mismo- replicó el otro, con voz dura –puedo asegurarte que está todo revisado, y por más que busco y busco, no encuentro nada malo. Algo está pasando en esta empresa, y quiero averiguarlo.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso?- preguntó Souzo, aún extrañado de por qué Shishio había acudido a él -¿por qué no les dices a tus asesores y ya?

-Porque hay una posibilidad que ellos sean los responsables de esto- contestó Shishio, apoyándose en el respaldo de su cómoda silla. Vio que Souzo lo observaba con atención y algo de seriedad.

-¿Estás insinuando que uno de ellos está haciendo todo esto a propósito?- preguntó Souzo.

-Hace unos días vino un policía a verme, Saito- comenzó a decir Shishio, y Souzo trató de no mostrar la sorpresa que esa declaración le causaba –habló conmigo un rato, poco menos acusándome de estar teniendo negocios truculentos o algo así.

-Entiendo… entonces crees que la visita de Saito con tus cuentas no son una casualidad- dijo Souzo, después de unos momentos de considerar todo lo que el otro le había dicho.

-Exacto- asintió Shishio –en un primer momento no lo hice, pero creo que hay que tener cuidado con todo esto… ese tal Saito se veía tan seguro en sus palabras.

-Ya veo… ahora, la duda que tengo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte yo?

* * *

Decir que Kaoru no se había imaginado ese momento, sería mentir. Lo había pensado muchísimas veces, al punto de quedarse dormida con una sonrisa plantada en la cara, principalmente porque esa escena pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, haciéndola soñar con que finalmente sus intereses amorosos fueran correspondidos.

Era por eso que la chica se sentía tan nerviosa al salir de su casa. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de posibilidades que podrían ocurrir en aquella salida, la mayoría de ellas la dejaban feliz, por lo que se permitía el seguir pensando una y otra vez en aquello, esperando dentro de ella que lo que ocurriera en la realidad, fuera lo más parecido a lo que proyectaban sus deseos.

Después de asistir a ese pub con su hermano, primo, mejor amiga, pseudo-cuñada y pretendiente, se quedó con ganas de haber concretado algo con él, con Kenshin. ¡Si para eso habían salido! Pero con lo ocurrido con Sanosuke y la pelea en que se metió ni siquiera había sido posible robarle un beso al pelirrojo, a pesar que ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo (y sin sentir ningún remordimiento), pero la mirada intensa de Aoshi había arruinado el momento definitivamente. Sabía que no podía culpar a su primo, después de todo, había defendido a Megumi, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia él… y hacia su hermano mayor, además.

Era por eso que los días posteriores a aquella salida, se había empeñado en lograr invitar a Kenshin a salir con ella a almorzar. Les fue algo difícil, por el trabajo que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo con su padre, pero lograron ponerse de acuerdo.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en frente de él, ambos conversando amenamente sobre cualquier tema que pudiera ocurrírseles, coqueteando de vez en cuando y, sobre todo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Kaoru podía jurar que nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera con un chico, y mucho menos todos aquellos que su madre había intentando que tuviera un noviazgo.

Es que un chico como Kenshin nunca había conocido. A pesar del dinero que tenía, no se podía negar que tenía un grado de humildad que difícilmente encontraba en las personas con que se relacionaba, mucho menos con los chicos. Además, el color de ojos que tenía era muy lindo, y la mirada tan cálida que la hacía prácticamente desear estar junto con él por muchísimo tiempo.

Lo mejor, según ella, era que no había utilizado el dinero para intentar conquistarla. Se notaba que en un primer momento su acercamiento había sido sólo para ser amigos, y a pesar que al menos en ella ese sentimiento había ido cambiando, nunca se vanagloriaba de las pertenencias que tenía, ni de los regalos que sus padres seguramente le había hecho alguna vez, para llamar su atención, a diferencia de todos los chicos de clase alta que había conocido anteriormente.

-No puedes culpar a Sanosuke por lo que pasó la otra noche- decía Kenshin, sonriendo levemente –estoy seguro que si hubieras sido tú, él habría hecho lo mismo, o tu hermano, o yo mismo…

-¿De verdad?- Kaoru sonrió notablemente cuando hizo la pregunta, y al darse cuenta, simplemente se sonrojó –eh… bueno… en cierta manera agradezco que no fuera el caso, estoy segura que no quisieras ver a Aoshi en su faceta de hermano celoso.

-¿Y lo es?- preguntó Kenshin, divertido.

-No te lo imaginas, recuerdo que una vez…

Mientras Kaoru le contaba una que otra experiencia que había tenido con su querido hermano mayor, Kenshin se debatía en una lucha interna.

No podía negar más tiempo que le gustaba Kaoru, y mucho, ya casi convirtiéndose en una obsesión. Estaba seguro que en eso no había nada malo, ya que en cierta manera intuía que sus sentimientos eran compartidos también por la muchacha; su mayor problema era la manera en que la había conocido. Prácticamente Kenshin Himura no existía, era un personaje creado por Katsura para cumplir un objetivo dentro de la familia Shishio, así que tenía que pensar que todo aquello que supuestamente poseía, partiendo por el dinero y terminando por el mismo apellido, no era más que una mentira.

¿Se podía establecer una relación basada en una mentira de tal naturaleza? ¿Qué ocurriría con ellos el día en que todos se enteraran de la verdad?... el sólo imaginar el rostro que podría poner Kaoru cuando le dijera que le había mentido hacía temer el contarle sobre sus sentimientos. Y en parte, era eso mismo lo que lo detenía.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se vieron borrados cuando, durante la misma conversación, Kaoru tomó una pequeña iniciativa, tomándole la mano. Kenshin se quedó unos instantes sin moverse, tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente lo que hizo fue sonreírle, como si le estuviera agradeciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

En esos momentos no pasó de ese contacto, aunque Kenshin prácticamente se moría por conocer sus labios. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos, pero a pesar de ello, no podía negar que lo disfrutó muchísimo.

El tan esperado beso se realizó a la salida del restaurante. Kenshin había pagado la cuenta y, mientras salían tomados de la mano, en un pequeño arrebato, el pelirrojo se detuvo y atrajo hacia sí a Kaoru, dándole un beso en la boca.

No es necesario señalar que Kaoru se sintió prácticamente en las nubes, y que a Kenshin, por aquellos instantes que la estuvo besando (y durante besos posteriores, hay que señalar) todo el cargo de conciencia que tenía se le había olvidado.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Los ojos de ambos demostraban la felicidad que sentían en esos momentos y, así mismo, se fueron caminando por la calle tomados de la mano.

* * *

Era esa misma noche que Kenshin tenía que reunirse con Katsura y Shinsaku. El primero, el día anterior, casi había gritado que necesitaba urgentemente reunirse con él. Lamentablemente ese día Kenshin no podía, por lo que lo hicieron al día siguiente.

Estaba en el apartamento que Katsura le había arrendado, esperando, y justo a la hora acordada, se escuchó el timbre. El pelirrojo no se sorprendió por la puntualidad de los dos amigos.

Primero hablaron de los acuerdos que Kenshin había logrado con Shishio y su empresa (que eran bastantes, por lo demás). Por algunos momentos se le pasó por la cabeza decirles lo que estaba pasando con Kaoru, pero desechó la idea. Necesitaba la cabeza fría y estar de lo más concentrado, y lamentablemente, con Kaoru en su cabeza ocurría todo al revés.

-Los acuerdos a los que has llegado con Shishio están bien- sonreía Shinsaku, leyendo los documentos que Kenshin le había entregado para que revisara –le pegas a esto, ¿sabes? ¿No te gustaría estudiarlo, en vez de la carrera de teatro?

-No, gracias- se apresuró a decir Kenshin –por mucho que insista, no, estoy seguro que no es lo mío- contestó, y el otro sonrió, divertido, volviendo su atención al documento.

-Hay algo que necesito que hacer…- comenzó Katsura, que hasta ese momento había estado ajeno al cambio de impresiones que los otros dos estaban teniendo –y la verdad es que no espero una negativa como respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Kenshin, frunciendo el cejo. Tanta formalidad y exigencia no le daba mucha buena espina.

-Necesito ver a Ikumatsu- dijo Katsura, con seriedad. Su amigo lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, incluso con la boca un poco abierta por la impresión; en cambio, Kenshin tenía una cara de horror que a penas podía disimular.

-¿Qué?, pero…- Kenshin trató de buscar alguna excusa que lo ayudara a evitar esa situación –pero… es imposible.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, deben haber muchas maneras- dijo Katsura, completamente convencido –sólo hay que esforzarse para encontrarlas…

-¿Y qué ocurre si me descubren?- preguntó Kenshin, en parte temiendo lo que pudiera pasarles a ellas.

-Se acaba el teatro- contestó Katsura, encogiéndose de hombros –tú volverías a la vida de antes, y yo te cumpliría todo sin problemas.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres arriesgarte?- le preguntó su amigo, Katsura sólo asintió.

-No se preocupen demasiado, nada más quiero verla y saber si está bien… no causaremos problemas, ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

**Hey!, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien y contentos por el capítulo... Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, las cosas comienzan a acelerarse. Katsuraya se cansó de ser tan pasivo y Kenshin muy pronto se verá en bastantes problemas, jejeje.**

**Agradezco a los que siguen el fic, en especial a GabyHyatt y a Kaoru-Sakura, por sus comentarios.**


	16. El Encuentro

**XVI. El encuentro.**

* * *

Souzo se sentía tan confundido como Makoto en cuanto a las cuentas de la empresa. Por más que intentó e intentó, no fue capaz de encontrar dónde estaba el problema, aunque sí tenía más o menos claro por dónde empezaba.

Después que Makoto Shishio mismo le pidiera ayuda (aunque casi le da un ataque de la impresión… que pudo disimular muy bien, por supuesto) y decidiera ayudarlo, comenzó a revisar una gran cantidad de papeles que estaban en poder de Shishio. Una vez hecho esto, y de conversar con Shishio, ambos decidieron comenzar a investigar. Deseaban solucionar el problema lo antes posible.

Y para ello, no se les ocurrió mejor idea que llamar al policía Saito.

-¿Me están diciendo con esto, que tú, Shishio, eres inocente?- preguntó el policía, después de escuchar a los otros dos.

-¿Es que ya me consideraba culpable, Saito?- preguntó de vuelta de Shishio, la burla notándose en su voz perfectamente.

-Es una posibilidad- replicó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como también está el que no lo sea- dijo Shishio, esta vez hablando con más seriedad –escuche, Saito, aunque su primera visita me pareció imprudente, tengo que admitir que usted tenía razón: algo raro está pasando, y la verdad es que deseo solucionarlo lo antes posible.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?- preguntó Saito, y el policía pudo ver cómo Shishio y Souzo intercambiaban miradas.

-La verdad es que sí, y para ello necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Souzo, acomodándose en su silla –en dos noches más llegará al puerto una cantidad importante de productos. Se supone que todo está controlado, pero por lo pronto se nos ocurre que ahí debe estar el problema.

-¿Me dejarán revisar todo?

-Tiene la libertad de hacerlo- contestó Shishio, encogiéndose de hombros –por supuesto que nosotros también estaremos ahí.

-Muy bien, es una buena noticia- asintió Saito. Después de unos momentos volvió a preguntar -¿tienen alguna idea de quién puede estar detrás de esto?

-… No, no sabemos- contestó Shishio, después de unos momentos. Saito se quedó con la idea que eso último era mentira.

* * *

Misao estaba enamorada de Aoshi.

Siempre había sido una romántica empedernida, pero la verdad era que nunca hubiera pensado que podría enamorarse ella de esa manera. Prácticamente no dejaba de pensar en él, y prácticamente contaba los minutos para estar con él.

Estaba feliz por eso, mucho. Su mundo ahora se mostraba feliz y alegre, sobre todo cuando estaba con él (o se acercaba la hora para estar con él).

Pero, como casi todo en su vida, siempre había un "pero"…

Estaba completamente consciente que la familia de su novio no la aguantaba. Por lo general, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero después de saber que ellos eran tan poderosos (eso no se puede negar), y después de enterarse de la historia de Katsura e Ikumatsu, Misao había comenzado a temer.

Además, estaba todo lo que Kenshin estaba haciendo en la familia de Aoshi. Prácticamente lo estaba espiando y engañando y ella, en esos momentos, era cómplice. Decir que se arrepentía de haberles exigido a Kenshin y a Sanosuke que le dijeran la verdad, así no tendría ese problema más en la cabeza, que prácticamente la hacía sentirse culpable.

Por un lado, estaban sus dos mejores amigos, prácticamente sus hermanos, desde que ella era hija única, pero por otro, estaba su novio, de quien estaba enamorada. Estar al medio de todo eso la estaba volviendo loca de a poco. Más loca de lo normal.

La verdad era que Misao no sabía qué hacer, y aunque había decidido no contarle a Aoshi, siempre volvía a ella la idea de hacerlo. Y aunque sabía que sus amigos quizás se enojarían con ella, después de pensarlo mucho, decidió contarle la verdad.

Ella y Aoshi habían ido al cine, y después de la película fueron al restaurante a cenar. Fue ahí que, después de mucho pensarlo, Misao se decidió a hablar.

Aoshi había notado que había estado extraña los últimos días, pero a pesar de eso no había querido hacerle preguntas. Sabía que si tenía algo que decirle, Misao esperaría el momento oportuno, cuando ella se sintiera preparada.

Fue por eso que no se sorprendió del todo cuando ella comenzó a hablar, notándose nerviosa, insegura e incluso culpable.

-Aoshi… hay algo que… creo que debes saber- le dijo, aún dudosa. Él la quedó mirando, comprendiendo de pronto que eso tenía que ver con su actitud.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, al darse cuenta que ella no se notaba muy segura de qué decir.

-Mira… antes quiero que sepas que al decirte esto, en cierta manera estoy traicionando a mis dos mejores amigos, pero es porque no creo que esté bien lo que están haciendo.

Aoshi la miró con seriedad, comprendiendo la importancia del asunto. Sabía muy bien la relación que tenía Misao con sus dos amigos, de los cuales siempre hablaba.

A medida que la escuchaba, quedaba cada vez más convencido de lo pequeño que podía llegar a ser el mundo.

* * *

Si bien Kenshin sabía que una de las prioridades de Katsura era ver a Ikumatsu, el pelirrojo no quiso arriesgarse a que todo se fuera por la borda por un capricho de su jefe. Así que por algunos días se dedicó a planificar todo, asegurándose que nada quedara a la casualidad. Cada movimiento lo tenía calculado, asegurándose así que todo saliera bien.

Era por eso que se había hecho costumbre para él y Kaoru el pasear por los jardines durante la tarde cuando no salían. También era normal que ahí se encontraran con Ikumatsu, que solía jugar y caminar por esos lugares, así que también le hacían compañía a ella.

Esa tarde, Ikumatsu, o Mei, como era que se la habían presentado, estaba empeñada en hacer flores de papel de diferentes colores, pegándolas luego en pequeños palitos que hacían también de tallos. Sentados en una banca cercana, Kaoru y Kenshin la observaban, conversando de vez en cuando.

-Según me han dicho, Mei le ha comentado a Hoji que le gusta pasar las tardes con nosotros- decía Kaoru, que estaba tomada del brazo de Kenshin –creo que a estas alturas, son pocos los que tienen la paciencia de estar con ella.

-¿Por qué? Es muy agradable- dijo Kenshin, sonriendo levemente al ver lo feliz que estaba Mei haciendo sus flores, sentada en el pasto.

-No lo sé- Kaoru se encogió de hombros –Quizás no les gusta cómo se pone cuando le da tristeza.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kenshin, fijando toda su atención en Kaoru.

-Tú no la has visto, pero cuando se levanta muy triste suele llorar y a veces gritar tan fuerte que dan escalofríos- contestó Kaoru –comienza a decir nombres y otras incoherencias.

-¿La has entendido algo?

-No, aunque lo he intentado- dijo ella –pobre, me da tanta tristeza… según dice Hoji, todas las personas que nombra son hechas por su imaginación, pero cuando se pone así… da la impresión que todo lo ha vivido de verdad.

Esta vez Kenshin no contestó, simplemente volvió sus ojos hacia Ikumatsu, que tatareaba una canción, notándose bastante contenta. Después de escuchar las palabras de su novia, no podía creer que hubiera tantas mentiras en esa familia… y no quiso pensar en lo que pasaría con los mismos miembros una vez que las mentiras fueran saliendo a la luz.

Su celular, que estaba en el bolsillo, sonó por algunos momentos. Al ver quien era, se puso de pie.

-¿Vas a llamar?- preguntó Kaoru, observándolo con curiosidad.

-No, quiero ir a caminar- contestó Kenshin, ofreciéndole su mano a Kaoru, que la tomó. Luego se volvió hacia la mujer, que esta vez se dedicaba a juntar las flores de colores que había hecho -¿nos acompañas?- le preguntó con suavidad. Ikumatsu lo quedó mirando unos momentos.

-¿Dónde?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-A caminar- contestó Kenshin, ignorando la mirada que Kaoru le dedicaba –Quiero que veas a alguien…

-Está bien…- contestó Ikumatsu calmadamente. Se puso de pie ayudada por Kenshin, que había soltado a Kaoru. Podía notar perfectamente la mirada de desconfianza que su novia tenía, pero continuó ignorándola lo mejor que pudo. Conocía a Kaoru, y sabía que difícilmente intervendría en ese momento.

Los tres caminaron durante unos minutos por los jardines, en silencio. Ikumatsu parecía olvidar por momentos en lo que estaba y se dedicaba más que nada a mirar a su alrededor, con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando de las flores y el sol que en esos momentos llegaba a ellos con suavidad a ellos.

Kenshin pudo ver, a la distancia, que Katsura esperaba al otro lado de la propiedad. Pudo notar en su rostro una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo, sobre todo cuando aún no veía que se acercaban. Una vez que se dio cuenta, su rostro cambió inmediatamente a uno de felicidad. Kenshin dudaba que volviera a ver esa expresión en el rostro de su "jefe", y en parte se alegraba de ser testigo de ello.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Kaoru, una vez que reparó en la presencia de Katsura. Quedó mirando a Kenshin inquisitivamente -¿Kenshin, qué se supone que estás haciendo con Mei?

El pelirrojo no contestó, ya que estaba concentrado en los otros dos. Por algunos momentos, temió que Ikumatsu no reaccionaría bien, ya que a penas vio a Katsura, se quedó quieta como piedra. Pero esto sólo duró unos momentos, ya que ella comenzó a caminar hacia Katsura con lentitud.

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuró Katsura, extendiendo su mano lo suficiente como para tomar la de ella y atraerla más hacia él –estás… viva…

-Yo sabía que vendrías a buscarme en algún momento…- dijo Ikumatsu, después de unos momentos –yo lo sabía, pero ellos nunca me creyeron…

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- le preguntó Katsura, con tal nivel de emoción en su voz, que llegaba a temblar. A Kenshin le dieron deseos de dejarlos solos, pero dudó que Kaoru aceptara eso, no sin antes tener una buena explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Claro, ¿cómo voy a olvidarte?- contestó Ikumatsu, sonando como una persona completamente normal. Atrás quedó la imagen de la mujer que se comportaba como una niña por supuestos problemas mentales –lo que me extraña es que tú me sigas recordando…

-No hay día que no piense en ti, Ikumatsu.

Esta vez Kaoru abrió la boca, aunque no supo muy bien qué decir. El nombre Ikumatsu por supuesto que lo conocía, si ella misma le había contado la historia a Kenshin hacía un tiempo atrás. Pero ese nombre no coincidía con el de Mei. Antes que pudiera hablar, Kenshin la tomó del brazo, y al mirarlo, él simplemente negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no los interrumpiera.

Aunque en un primer momento no quería hacerle caso, simplemente asintió, volviendo su mirada hacia la pareja, que continuaba hablando.

-Ya verás, linda- decía Katsura –esta vez no dejaré que nos separen, no volverán a jugar con nosotros como la otra vez…

-Eso ya no importa- replicó Ikumatsu –lo único que me importa es que ustedes dos estén bien.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Katsura, frunciendo el cejo -¿Quién…?

-Tú y el pequeño…- contestó Ikumatsu -¿Quién más?

Katsura la quedó mirando, como tratando de entender a qué se refería. No alcanzó a preguntar antes que Ikumatsu continuara hablando.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?- preguntó ella, mirando fijamente a Katsura –sería lindo que nos llevaras a pasear a ambos…

-¿A quién más?- preguntó Katsura, que tenía una idea de lo que ella estaba hablando -¿de quién estás hablando?

-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas sobre él?- Ikumatsu lo quedó mirando fijamente, notándose confundida –ellos me dijeron que estaba contigo…

-¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar Katsura, desesperándose un poco porque ella no contestaba –por favor, Ikumatsu…

-Pero… si haces tantas y tantas preguntas, es porque se equivocaron- continuó diciendo Ikumatsu. Desde el lugar donde estaba, Kenshin pudo notar que su voz volvía a ser soñadora como lo normal.

Consideró que ya debían irse. Quizás el encuentro no le haría tan bien a Ikumatsu, aunque no se arrepentía para nada de lo que había hecho.

-Señor, creo que es tiempo de irnos- dijo, acercándose a ella –es… algo tarde…- trató por todos los medios que él se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, y para su buena suerte, también fue así.

-Está bien- asintió Katsura, aunque se notaba que no tenía muchas ganas de irse. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, y también muchos deseos de entrar en la casa de los Shishio y exigir explicaciones sobre el estado del que fuera su novia.

-No, no te vayas…- Ikumatsu tomó sus manos, y se notaba cierta desesperación en su voz –no te vuelvas a ir, por favor…

-Te prometo que no será por mucho- dijo Katsura, con suave voz –de verdad, no dejaré que nos vuelvan a separar otra vez por tanto tiempo…

-Pero…

-Escucha… si hemos soportado tanto tiempo, un poco más no nos hará daño… te pido un poco de paciencia, mi amor, muy pronto podremos estar juntos otra vez, y nadie nos separará. Te lo juro.

Aún no muy convencida, Ikumatsu asintió, y poco a poco soltó sus manos. Kenshin, que a pesar que no deseaba romper la magia del momento (pero tampoco quería que los encontraran, o algo así), tuvo que separarlos.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Katsura, esta vez a Kenshin, que asintió –te espero en mi casa.

-Muy bien- contestó Kenshin, y Katsura, después de mirar por algunos momentos a Ikumatsu, dio media vuelta y se fue. Acto seguido, Ikumatsu abrazó a Kenshin.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo ella, con la voz temblando por la emoción –muchísimas gracias por traerlo.

Kenshin no contestó, se limitó a abrazarla de vuelta y sonreír. Aunque estaba contento por lo ocurrido a su jefe, sabía que ahora venía una parte difícil para él, ya que seguramente Kaoru deseaba una explicación, y la verdad era que no sabía qué decirle.

-Tenemos que volver, ¿si?- le dijo el pelirrojo a Ikumatsu, una vez que se separaron –de momento no sería bueno que ellos supieran que se ha visto con Katsura, así que le pido que no haga ningún comentario.

-Está bien…- dijo Ikumatsu, sonriendo. Se soltó de Kenshin y comenzó su camino hacia la casa, canturreando feliz.

Kenshin, que había estado viendo a la mujer alejarse, volvió a mirar a Kaoru, que no se había movido de su lugar. Pudo ver en su mirada una cuota de desconfianza y confusión que no le gustó, para nada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la chica, después de unos momentos de silencio. Kenshin no contestó, se limitó a verla –Contéstame, Kenshin, si no quieres que vaya con papá y le cuente todo lo que pasó. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué llamó Ikumatsu a Mei?

-Hay… muchas cosas que tú no sabes, Kaoru…- dijo Kenshin, aún no sabiendo qué decir. Tenía que explicar demasiado para que ella entendiera, y no estaba seguro hasta dónde sería prudente… no sin la autorización de Katsura, por lo demás.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no me lo dices, Kenshin?- replicó ella, con ironía. Al notar que el pelirrojo no tenía intenciones de contestar, comenzó a molestarse -¡Habla!

-… Me gustaría contártelo todo, de verdad, pero… no puedo…- murmuró él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso ser tu novia no sirve de nada, si es que no vas a confiar en mí?

-No se trata de eso- replicó él, inquieto –es que… las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que crees… y yo… yo…- Kenshin se calló, y Kaoru cruzó los brazos, mirándolo enojada. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que las cosas entre ellos no terminarían bien.

Y sus pensamientos se vieron confirmados cuando ella, sin decir palabra más, dio media vuelta y se fue. Kenshin pensó en seguirla, pero después prefirió no hacerlo, era mejor que esperara a que se calmaran un poco las cosas, si llegaba a ir tras de ella podía arruinar aún más las cosas, así que simplemente dejó la casa.

Obviamente que el que Kaoru estuviera presente durante el encuentro entre Ikumatsu y Katsura, era algo que tanto el segundo como Kenshin tenían la idea de que podía ocurrir, y aunque el pelirrojo estaba preocupado por el tema, al parecer para Katsura no era tan terrible. Kenshin no estaba muy seguro por qué.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? =D**

**Disfrutando de la vida, espero... Bueno, ¿se dieron cuenta que la última parte es bien romántica? Jajaja, traté que me saliera lo mejor posible, ya que admito que me cuesta un poco escribir de eso. En fin, espero que haya salido bien, o al menos, decente.**

**Agradezco a GabyHyatt y a Kaoru-Sakura, por dejarme reviews, y a todos por su paciencia.**


	17. Coincidencias

**XVII. Coincidencias.**

* * *

Kaoru se sentía, en una sola palabra, traicionada. Habían pasado dos días desde aquel encuentro entre un tal Katsura y Mei (o era Ikumatsu?), y si bien le había preguntado de diversas formas a Kenshin que le explicara qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, no logró ninguna respuesta convincente por parte de él. Se había vuelto un tema tan importante para él, que estaba buscando maneras de enterarse de la verdad, de cualquier manera.

Y si Kenshin no deseaba contarle la verdad, aún podía preguntarle a sus padres… y era una opción que estaba considerando en tomar.

Sobre todo cuando él volvía a escapar de sus preguntas.

-¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de todo esto- lo interrumpió de pronto, perdiendo la paciencia -¿por qué tanto secreto?

-Sabes que…

-No puedes decírmelo, lo sé- volvió a interrumpirlo, pero lejos de quedarse con eso, lo quedó mirando con seriedad -escúchame, Kenshin. Soy tu novia, eso quiere decir que tienes que tener cierta confianza en mí, si es que no mucha confianza. ¿Qué clase de confianza me tienes, eh?

Esta vez Kenshin no contestó. Miraba a Kaoru tratando de ignorar la culpabilidad que comenzaba a invadirlo. La chica tenía razón, una relación tenía como base la confianza entre los dos, pero entre ellos, estaba la mentira, el papel que él estaba llevando en toda esa comedia pensada por Katsura, para recuperar a su propio amor.

Kenshin sentía que se le encogía el estómago. Sobre todo cuando pensaba en que en algún momento tendría que contarle sobre el teatro que él y Katsura habían armado. Notaba que Kaoru lo miraba con seriedad, seguramente esperando alguna iniciativa de su parte a aclarar todo; cuando se dio cuenta que Kenshin no diría palabra sobre el tema, terminó por suspirar.

-Lo siento, Kenshin… si tú no quieres darme respuestas, tendré que buscarlas por mi parte- dijo Kaoru, dejando solo a Kenshin y sin voltearse a mirarlo siquiera.

Por algunos momentos, el pelirrojo se preguntó de qué manera ella podría "buscar sus propias respuestas", y cuando estaba decidido a seguirla, llegó con él Aoshi. Kenshin trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Eh… ¿ocurre algo, Aoshi?- le preguntó, tratando de buscar alguna excusa para irse de ahí. No quería arriesgarse con respecto a Kaoru.

-Necesito hablar contigo- contestó Aoshi, impasible.

-¿Puede ser en otro momento?- como pudo, Kenshin se abrió paso ante el pelinegro, continuando su persecución a la chica. Dio unos cuantos pasos.

-Sé lo de Katsura- dijo Aoshi, y Kenshin detuvo sus pasos inmediatamente –quiero hablarlo contigo, y sé que comprenderás que lo mejor que puedes hacer es contestar todas mis preguntas.

Kenshin había palidecido, dándose cuenta que no todo estaba tan bien como parecía, ya que ahora aparte de Kaoru, también estaba Aoshi. Pero considerando cómo estaban las cosas, consideró que mejor se encargaba de Aoshi primero, y después de Kaoru.

-… Está bien, como quieras…- contestó Kenshin, volteándose -¿quieres hablarlo ahora?

-Si es que tienes tiempo- asintió Aoshi, y el pelirrojo, después de unos momentos, realizó la misma acción. Ya después se encargaría de hablar del tema con Kaoru… y si era necesario, tendría que contárselo, aunque sea para ganar más tiempo y poder idear un plan junto con Katsura, para todo ese nuevo problema que estaban teniendo.

-Ven, te invito un café- dijo casualmente Aoshi, con un gesto con la cabeza.

Si bien Kenshin pensó en un primer momento en que se quedarían en la casa a beber el café y conversar, se sorprendió un poco cuando Aoshi se dirigió afuera de la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Kenshin, después de un rato.

-A un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos- contestó Aoshi, encogiéndose de hombros –no me gustaría que gente intrusa escuche lo que hablemos…

Kenshin no supo qué contestar, simplemente asintió. Mientras se dirigían a aquel lugar, por su cabeza pasaban las posibles causas de que Aoshi esté enterado de toda la verdad. Y por mucho que lo pensaba, ninguna idea se notaba concreta en su cabeza. Al menos él había sido lo más prudente que podía, considerando que en el medio también estaba Sanosuke… y Misao, además.

Misao…

* * *

Kaoru se dio cuenta perfectamente que su hermano mayor había evitado que Kenshin la siguiera al interior de la casa. En parte se sintió aliviada por esto, y aunque por instantes tuvo la intención de seguirlos, finalmente se decidió por hacer lo otro… le era más urgente el poder terminar con todo ese misterio que cubría a Mei.

Y ya estaba cansada de darle oportunidades a Kenshin para que se lo dijera.

Se dirigió al interior de la casa, específicamente hacia la oficina que su padre tenía en la casa. Sabía que esa mañana él estaría ahí, aunque no tenía del todo clara la razón. Desde hacía unos días podía notar que había estado algo extraño con respecto a sus negocios, llegando al punto de reunirse con el papá de Sanosuke a conversar (lo que de por sí, ya es un milagro)

Se quedó de pie en frente de la puerta, y después de soltar un suspiro, se decidió a golpear la puerta. Después de unos momentos, recibió la indicación de su padre a que entrara.

-Oh, Kaoru- sonrió el hombre, amablemente -¿a qué se debe esta visita?

-Eh… necesito hacerte unas preguntas- contestó Kaoru, acercándose al escritorio. Los nervios hacían que a medida que caminara, se fuera retorciendo los dedos. Esto llamó la atención de Shishio, que la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- le preguntó. Kaoru se sentó y quedó mirando la nada por algunos momentos. Quedó pensando, por primera vez, cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de preguntar a su padre sobre todas las carencias de información que tenía, aunque de esa manera estuviera traicionando a su novio por ello.

El pensamiento que la calmó un poco, era el pensar que Kenshin en cierta manera también la estaba traicionando, ya que no le había contado nada, a pesar de habérselo pedido en repetidas ocasiones durante los últimos días.

-¿Kaoru?- volvió a preguntar Shishio, esta vez su mirada mostrando algo de preocupación, más que nada por el mutismo de su hija.

Normalmente, cuando Kaoru deseaba hablar con él, buscaba mil y un argumentos para hacerlo entender aquel punto que ella deseaba. Shishio solía reír con las cosas que ella terminaba diciendo, para no tener que perder.

-Quiero saber… quién es Kogoro Katsura- preguntó Kaoru, mirando a su padre. Para la chica no pasó desapercibido el cambió en la expresión de su padre, y fue así que se dio cuenta que habían ciertas cosas de su familia que no sabía, pero que le causaban curiosidad.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?- le preguntó con algo de frialdad Shishio. Se pasaban por su cabeza miles de posibles respuestas para lo que le había preguntado a su hija.

Kaoru, que no estaba segura de qué contestar, simplemente quedó viendo a su padre durante algunos momentos, extrañada por su reacción.

-… Respóndeme tú primero- le dijo ella, no hablando con tanta fuerza como le hubiera gustado. Pudo notar que su padre la quedaba mirando molesto, pero aún así no se sintió intimidada por eso. Eran muchas las respuestas que deseaba.

Shishio, que había sido tomado por sorpresa, también guardó silencio. Parecía que estarían así por largo rato, eso, hasta que Shishio soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, como quieras- dijo, derrotado -¿qué es lo que quieres saber de Katsura?

-Quién es- contestó Kaoru, rápidamente.

-Es un empresario- dijo Shishio, acomodándose en su silla y pensando muy bien qué decir –se podría decir que hace unos años nuestra familia se relacionó con él, de una manera que a nadie le pareció indicada.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la chica, frunciendo el cejo.

-Hum…- Shishio pensó, por algunos leves instantes, hasta dónde debía contarle a su hija, si también deseaba obtener respuestas -¿recuerdas a Ikumatsu?

-¿La tía que se murió?- dijo ella, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo.

-Era su novio- contestó Shishio, como si nada -,,, en pocas palabras, él no era aceptado por la familia, y después de un tiempo, se separaron. Un poco después, Ikumatsu murió…

-¿Fue por eso?- preguntó Kaoru, después de unos momentos e intentando digerir todo lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.

-Claro que no, tu tía estaba enferma- dijo Shishio, con seriedad –y por supuesto, una vez que se separaron, Katsura rehízo su vida, y fin de la historia- agregó –ahora, ¿me dirás dónde fue que escuchaste ese nombre?

La cabeza de Kaoru estaba llena de dudas acerca de todo. Su padre seguía afirmando que Ikumatsu estaba muerta, pero el otro día escuchó perfectamente que Katsura reconocía a Mei en ella. Además, estaba el hecho que Kenshin conocía a Katsura… ¿de dónde, si se suponía que el otro vivía con sus padres en Europa, y que éste era sólo un viaje de negocios? Y por último, también estaba el detalle del esa segunda "persona" a la que se refería Ikumatsu cuando hablaba con Katsura.

-¿Kaoru?- insistió su padre, mirándola.

-Papá… ¿estás seguro que Ikumatsu está muerta?- esta vez Kaoru notó perfectamente que Shishio había palidecido, y eso la hizo dudar aún más de sus palabras.

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?- replicó él, después de unos momentos.

-Porque la vi- contestó Kaoru, con seriedad –la he visto todos estos años, aunque ustedes la presentaron con el nombre de Mei.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!

-Eso es lo que deseo que me expliques… ¿por qué mantienen escondida a Ikumatsu, papá?

* * *

Aoshi y Kenshin llevaban un buen rato hablando. El primero había dicho al pelirrojo lo que conocía de la historia, y sus razones para mantenerse en silencio, de esta manera, esperaba que confiara más en él, al menos lo suficiente como para que le contara la verdad.

Si bien a Kenshin no se le hizo muy agradable el tener que contarle su versión, no le quedó otro remedio. Era eso o que Aoshi le contara que estaba trabajando para Katsura.

-Entonces eso es lo que desea Katsura… que Ikumatsu esté con él- dijo Aoshi, una vez que Kenshin dejó de hablar. El pelirrojo asintió.

-En un comienzo fue para conocer las razones de su muerte, pero una vez que nos enteramos que estaba viva, obviamente que los objetivos cambiarían- dijo Kenshin, pensativo –y creo que ahora hay otra cosa más…- murmuró para sí, aunque Aoshi lo escuchó muy bien y, obviamente, le pediría explicaciones.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía qué objetivo podía ser mayor al que ya tenían.

-Eh…- Kenshin dudó si contarle, pero después de verlo y notar que tenía la amenaza aún en pie, terminó por suspirar –hace unos días los reuní a ambos, se hablaron a través de la reja.

-¿Ikumatsu lo reconoció?- preguntó Aoshi, genuinamente curioso.

-Sí… y te parecerá extraño, pero en esos momentos parecía la persona más normal del mundo- contestó Kenshin –en una de las conversaciones que tuvieron, Ikumatsu hablaba de Katsura como si debía tener a alguien más con él… cosa que no es así.

-¿Alguien más?

-Sí… no estamos muy seguros, pero con Katsura creemos que se trata de su hijo…

Por primera vez en todo el café, Aoshi demostró la sorpresa que lo invadió una vez que escuchó las palabras de Kenshin.

-¿Cómo pueden saber que no estaba delirando, o algo así?- preguntó Aoshi, Kenshin se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Estaba actuando muy normal- contestó –de todas maneras, esto es algo que tenemos que aclarar. Hoy deseaba hablar con Ikumatsu, pero Kaoru no me dejó…

-¿Por qué?

-Sospecha que hay algo extraño… cuando llegaste a hablar conmigo, ella me había dejado solo porque no le quise contar qué ocurría.

-¿Y lo harás?- preguntó Aoshi.

-Aún no lo sé… no lo creo- murmuró Kenshin –ya es mucho con que tú lo sepas…

Después de tomarse un café más, y hablar un poco más sobre el tema, decidieron que volverían a la casa de los Shishios, cada uno a continuar con sus asuntos.

Para Kenshin, que nada de lo que había planeado ese día le había dado resultado, en esos momentos se conformaba con poder hablar con Ikumatsu sobre aquél supuesto "hijo" del que le había contado a Katsura, para poder llevarle la información a su jefe y así, poder actuar con más información. Lamentablemente, ni él ni Aoshi se esperaban que los esperarían con una, casi, emboscada.

A penas entró, se encontró con Shishio, Kumi y Kaoru, que parecían esperarlos. La tercera ni siquiera levantó los ojos cuando los dos muchachos se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Aoshi, sin inmutarse.

-Contigo no- dijo Shishio, y luego miró seriamente a Kenshin, tanto, que éste sintió de pronto que estaba en grandes problemas –necesito algunas explicaciones de usted, muchacho…

-¿Explicaciones?- repitió Kenshin, más que nada porque no tenía idea qué más decir. No estaba preparado para algo así.

-¿Cómo es que conoce a Katsura?- dijo Shishio, y Kenshin sintió pánico, aunque hizo un esfuerzo enorme en no demostrarlo.

-Yo los presenté- dijo Aoshi, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El joven miraba la escena, manos en los bolsillos -¿Algún problema con eso?

-¿Cómo es que se contactó contigo?- preguntó Kumi, angustiada -¿es que te ha perseguido, o algo así?

-Sólo hemos hablado de negocios- contestó Aoshi, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto –le hablé al señor Himura sobre él, y estuvo interesado en conocerlo, así que lo llevé con él hace unos días.

-¿Por qué tienes interés en contactarte con él?- preguntó Shishio, mirando de tal manera a Aoshi, que éste supo que su padre no le creía demasiado sus palabras.

-¿Y por qué no?- replicó el otro –creí que me tenías la suficiente confianza como para creer en mi juicio…

-Y así es…

-En ese caso, te pido que no me critiques aún- dijo Aoshi, aún serio, y mostrándole así a su padre que no tenía manera de dudar de él –ahora, con Kenshin tenemos que hablar, así que espero que no nos molesten.

Fue así que ambos dejaron el lugar. Kenshin, una vez que nadie lo veía, volvió a respirar. De alguna u otra forma, se había salvado. Sólo de momento.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén súper bien.**

**Bueno, tal como vieron, todo se está sabiendo, así que... ¡esperen a ver qué pasarán los próximos capítulos!**

**Saludos a Setsuna17, Gabyhyatt, Kaoru-Sakura y a todos los que leen el fic. **


	18. La Mentira

**XVIII. La mentira.**

* * *

Shishio no podía dejar de pensar que tenía muchísima mala suerte. Ahora a todo el problema de los extraños movimientos de cuentas en la empresa, había que sumarle sus problemas familiares: Katsura volviendo a la familia, la extraña actitud de Aoshi y lo ocurrido con Kenshin. Ambos pensaban que lo habían engañado, pero se necesitaba mucho más que las seguras palabras de Aoshi para lograrlo, y sabía que le habían estado mintiendo.

Había una relación anterior de Kenshin y Katsura, aunque no quisieran admitirlo. De otra forma, Kenshin no hubiera tenido nada que hacer juntando a Ikumatsu y Katsura a escondidas en los terrenos, aunque fuera para saludarse. Había información que no conocía, y sabía que tenía que ver con el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó Kumi, de pronto. Ambos estaban encerrados en la oficina que Shishio tenía en la casa, más que nada para encerrarse y tratar de pensar en algún plan que evite que todo siguiera precipitándose sobre ellos.

-Primero que todo, averiguar qué es lo que Kenshin hacía con Katsura, cuál es su conexión con él- dijo ausentemente el hombre, Kumi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya escuchaste a Aoshi, él los presentó- replicó ella, y enarcó una ceja cuando notó que él soltaba la carcajada -¿qué es tan divertido?

-Que es obvio que Aoshi estaba mintiendo- dijo Shishio –y se nota perfectamente por la cara que Kenshin puso cuando hablamos de Katsura- guardó silencio unos momentos, tratando de pensar qué hacer.

-¿Qué conexión podrían tener Kenshin y Katsura?- preguntó Kumi, aún más preocupada. Para ella, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un término a la paz reinante en su familia de hace años. Haría lo posible para que todo lo que habían construido ella y Makoto no se terminara abruptamente -¿consideras que entre ellos haya alguna conexión o algo así?

-Está la posibilidad- suspiró Shishio –tenemos que encontrar la manera de saberlo.

-Pero, ¿cómo?- Kumi se sentó en una de las sillas –si resulta ser verdad lo que Aoshi dijo, seguramente Kenshin se sentirá ofendido, y los negocios con su familia no continuarán.

-Es mejor eso a que Katsura vuelva a meterse en nuestras vidas- dijo Shishio, chasqueando la lengua –buscaré la manera de saber la conexión del muchacho con Katsura.

-¿Y qué haremos con Ikumatsu?- preguntó Kumi, con voz baja –él ya sabe que está viva, según Kaoru estuvieron juntos. ¿Qué tal si él quiere volver a tener algún tipo de contacto con ella?

-Por supuesto que no lo dejaremos- contestó Shishio.

-Pero ahora es diferente- replicó Kumi, después de pensar en unos momentos –ahora él es tan poderoso como nosotros, es imposible que podamos manipular las cosas como lo hicimos hace años. Un plan así no funcionaría.

-Lo sé… es por eso que no lo intentaría nuevamente- Shishio quedó mirando a su esposa –no te preocupes tanto, Kumi. Si logramos alejarlo una vez, hacerlo nuevamente no será un gran problema para nosotros. Además, y siendo realistas, dudo que la acepte ahora.

-¿Lo dices por su enfermedad?- preguntó Kumi.

-¿Y por qué otra cosa? Con suerte se reconoce a ella misma, no creo que él desee que su pareja se acuerde de él un día y al otro no. Muy pronto se dará cuenta que está perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

* * *

-Eso estuvo cerca- suspiró Kenshin, una vez que se aseguró que nadie podía escucharlo. Sabía que si hubiera continuado el interrogatorio, difícilmente hubiera podido pensar en alguna excusa creíble para todo lo que estaba haciendo. Con sólo recordar la mirada de Kaoru, sentía que perdía mayormente el control.

-¿Qué clase de actor eres?- le preguntó Aoshi, que se veía tan calmado como siempre –la cara de pánico se notó mucho.

-No puedes culparme, no esperaba esa emboscada- gruñó Kenshin -¿cómo se enteró tu padre de todo?

-¿Te suena el nombre "Kaoru"?- le preguntó Aoshi, con cierta ironía en su voz. Kenshin lo quedó viendo con sorpresa –vamos, no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- murmuró Kenshin, aunque más para sí que para el otro joven. Por supuesto que Aoshi no dejaría que un tipo de pregunta como ese se escapara de sí.

-Obviamente para saber qué está ocurriendo- el pelirrojo lo quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido –no conoces muy bien a Kaoru, te lo aseguro. Es muy terca y si está decidida a saber algo, hace lo que está en sus manos para saberlo. Como tú no le quisiste contestar sobre el encuentro de Mei y Katsura, fue con nuestro padre.

En cierta manera a Kenshin le parecía algo más o menos lógico que Kaoru actuara de esa manera. Prácticamente un desconocido estaba metiendo la nariz en su familia, a escondidas además, y le ocultaba información descaradamente (eso de "no puedo contarte" no la tranquilizaba para nada, y él lo sabía muy bien), así que en parte, el pelirrojo la entendía. Aunque eso no cambiaba el que le preocupara el que ella actuara de esa manera.

-¿A dónde vas?- Kenshin se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó que Aoshi estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Mei.

-Ah, sí…- algo avergonzado, se puso al lado de Aoshi, quien golpeó la puerta con suavidad. Después de unos momentos, los dos sintieron la suave voz de Ikumatsu indicándoles que entraran.

Kenshin quedó con la boca abierta cuando entró. La habitación parecía la de una niña de unos seis o siete años, con las paredes con figuras de papel y dibujos, quizás hechos por la misma Ikumatsu.

-Oh, eres tú- Ikumatsu, que estaba acostada en su cama, al ver a Kenshin se puso inmediatamente de pie y fue a su lado, tomando sus manos –aún no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… por nosotros.

-No tiene que agradecerlo- contestó Kenshin, algo avergonzado.

-Por supuesto que sí- replicó ella, con los ojos brillosos por la emoción –pensé que después de todos estos años, ellos tenían razón, que Kogoro se había buscado a otra mujer y que se había olvidado de mí… pero fue gracias a ti que sé que eso es mentira. Me devolviste la esperanza que había perdido.

Kenshin no contestó, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir. Después de unos momentos logró soltarse de Ikumatsu, que fue a sentarse nuevamente a la cama. Kenshin y Aoshi se miraron levemente y se acercaron a ella.

-Ikumatsu, escuche- dijo Aoshi, logrando que ella lo mirara y le prestara algo de atención –necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Pueden hacérselas a Makoto o a Kumi- contestó ella, alegremente –ellos siempre lo saben todo… Kogoro solía decir que era porque les gustaba controlar todo, en una de esas tiene razón- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ellos no querrán darnos las respuestas- dijo Kenshin suavemente, y esta vez Ikumatsu lo quedó viendo a él –nos han mentido a todos… a usted y a Katsura, los han mantenido separados durante todos estos años. ¿Tú crees que ellos deseen contestar preguntas que puedan unirlos muy pronto?- preguntó, y vio cómo ella negaba con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

-En ese caso, es necesario que nos respondas- dijo Aoshi, igual de calmado que antes -¿puedes hacerlo?

-… ¿Me podrán ayudar para volver a ver a Kogoro?- preguntó Ikumatsu, notándose la ilusión con sólo verla a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron.

-Haremos lo posible- contestó Kenshin, amablemente.

-¿Nos puedes decir si tú tuviste un hijo… o una hija de Katsura?- preguntó Aoshi, aburrido de todos los rodeos que se estaban dando para hacer la pregunta.

-¿Un hijo?- por algunos momentos, Ikumatsu pareció perdida de lo que le estaban hablando. Fue Kenshin quien retomó la palabra.

-Eso le dijiste a Katsura cuando se reencontraron- dijo el pelirrojo, con seguridad –hablaste con él como si debía estar haciéndose cargo de otra persona… ¿se trata de un hijo de ambos?

Por algunos momentos, ella pareció perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando ya Kenshin estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas de que ella pudiera contestarle, la vio abrir los ojos, con algo de sorpresa y terror en ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- le preguntó Aoshi, que continuaba esperando.

-Es verdad… Kogoro y yo tenemos un hijo- murmuró ella, después de unos momentos –pero… Kumi y Makoto dijeron que él lo tenía… que se lo habían entregado después que nació. ¿Es que mintieron?

-No sería la primera mentira…- murmuró Kenshin sin poder evitarlo, esperando que Ikumatsu no lo hubiera escuchado. Y así fue, ya que no hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Podrías… decirnos cuántos años tendría, más o menos?- preguntó Aoshi, después de unos momentos de silencio. Ikumatsu negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlos.

-Gracias por decirnos- dijo Kenshin, sonriendo –te vendremos a ver, ¿te gustaría?

-Claro- sonrió ella –así podremos conversar.

Ambos salieron de la habitación en silencio, luego se dirigieron hacia la salida. Kenshin iría a ver a Katsura para contarle las novedades.

-¿Tú crees que sea verdad?- le preguntó Kenshin a Aoshi, después de unos momentos de silencio entre los dos.

-¿Y por qué no?- suspiró Aoshi, sin estar seguro de lo que pensar de todo eso –no estamos seguros de nada en estos momentos, puede que esté hablando en serio o teniendo algunos de los delirios que le dan de vez en cuando.

-A mí me parecía bien cuando lo decía…

-Claro, se veía bien. Te aseguro que hace años se veía igual de bien cuando hablaba sobre cualquier estupidez que puedes imaginar.

Por respuesta, Kenshin sólo sonrió levemente.

* * *

Kaoru tenía deseos de tirar algunas de sus cuantas cosas hacia la pared más cercana, con la idea que hiciera ruido y así poder quitarse un poco la rabia que tenía dentro de ella. Ahora no era que sólo Kenshin le mentía, sino que también sus padres y Aoshi parecían unírsele y hacer como si ella fuera sólo una niña tonta que no debía enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría en la casa.

Pero por supuesto que ella estaba decidida a saber qué era lo que ocurría. Se daba cuenta que todo estaba demasiado extraño dentro de su familia. No se trataba sólo de lo de Kenshin, sino también lo ocurrido con Misao, el escándalo que sus padres hacían cuando la novia de su hermano lo visitaba en la casa.

-Kaoru…- la voz de su madre la interrumpió. Después de unos momentos, Kumi se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica.

-Hija, hay que ir a buscar a tu hermano a sus clases y yo no puedo. ¿Puedes ir tú?

-Ah…- Kaoru tenía todas las ganas de negarse, pero la cara con que la miró su madre finalmente la hizo aceptar. Aunque no con la mejor voluntad –está bien, como quieras- dijo, suspirando.

-Oh, muchas gracias- sonrió Kumi, contenta –de verdad te lo agradezco.

-Sí, sí, entiendo- dijo ella, completamente desganada. Se levantó de la cama y se preparó para ir a buscar a su hermano al dojo. De verdad no era algo que la entretenía, pero quizás el salir de su casa sola podría ayudarla a pensar mejor las cosas.

La verdad era que Kaoru no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Sabía que había algo extraño en su familia, una vez una amiga suya le había dicho que todas las familias tienen algunos secretos que prefieren ignorar; ella aquella vez pensó que su familia difícilmente sería de esas, pero ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad.

Su familia también parecía tener un "gran secreto", en el cual también estaban incluidos ese tal Katsura y también, con él, Kenshin.

Tenía deseos de saber la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No le causaba gracia que fuera la única que sólo sospechara, sin conocer detalles de todo lo que ocurría.

Trató de demorarse el mayor tiempo posible, para poder pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había tanto misterio que no podía dejar de pensar en ello y la verdad era que poco a poco sentía que se estaba desesperando.

Una vez que estuvo ahí, se dio cuenta que había llegado un poco temprano. Se sentó en una banca que había afuera a esperar a su hermano. Fue, estando ahí, que de pronto sintió que la miraban. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con una chica.

-Hola- le dijo Tomoe, sonriéndole –no esperaba verte por aquí.

-Lo sé- contestó Kaoru, sonriendo también –lamentablemente no había nadie más disponible para venir a buscar a mi hermano, así que me tocó.

-No es tan malo- dijo Tomoe, mostrando su buen humor –¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

-Claro que no.

Si bien no tenía considerado estar acompañada, Kaoru lo agradeció. Tomoe le caía bien, siempre que iba al dojo conversaba con ella. Además, estaba segura que el hablar de otros temas fuera de su familia la ayudaría bastante. Quizás debía ir con Megumi a hablar de ello, un buen consejo no le vendría mal en esos momentos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tomoe, después de un rato, mirándola con cierta suspicacia.

-Eh… sí. Sólo… unos cuantos problemas familiares.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo la otra chica –a ratos siento que es verdad eso que dicen, que todas las noticias malas vienen juntas.

-Sí, estoy muy de acuerdo con eso- asintió Kaoru –todo parece estar bien, pero no te das cuenta del momento en que todo empieza a funcionar mal.

-Si, es verdad…

Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Tomoe se puso de pie, sonriendo. Un poco curiosa por su cambio de actitud, Kaoru siguió la mirada de la chica. Frunció el ceño al ver que se acercaba un pelirrojo a ellas. En un primer momento no lo reconoció del todo, pero al hacerlo, le pareció de lo más extraño su presencia en ese lugar.

-No puedo creer que él esté aquí- sonrió Tomoe, sin darse cuenta de la cara de Kaoru.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Kaoru, aún con la pequeña esperanza de haber confundido al joven.

-Es mi hermano- contestó Tomoe –vive con nosotros, pero está participando en una obra de teatro en otras ciudades, por lo que casi no lo vemos. ¿Quieres conocerlo? Estoy segura que los dos se llevarán muy bien.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que no se equivocaba. Pudo ver perfectamente la expresión de horror en el rostro de Kenshin cuando la vio con Tomoe y que se acercaban a él. Se detuvo en seco.

-Kenshin- dijo Tomoe, ahora viéndolos suspicazmente a ambos. Era tan obvio que algo ocurría, que se daba cuenta perfectamente –te presento a Shishio Kaoru, es hermana de Yahiko; Kaoru, te presento a _mi hermano_, Kenshin.

Por momentos que parecieron eternos, ninguno se movió.

* * *

**¡Pillaron a Kenshin! Jajajaja**

** Bueno, aquí ya comienza lo interesante de la historia (y harto que me demoré, jajaja). Ya todo empezará a ser descubierto de a poco y se pondrá más entretenido. Espero que les esté gustando.**

**Les deseo lo mejor en estas Fiestas, y un año 2012 lleno de éxito y sueños cumplidos (menos ese del fin del mundo, jajaja). Gracias a los que leen el fic, en especial a Setsuna17 y a Gabyhyatt, que tienen la paciencia de escribirme siempre ;)**

**Nos vemos! **


	19. Fin de la mentira

**XIX. Fin de la mentira.**

* * *

Kenshin se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el show había terminado para él. Kaoru lo miraba directamente, como si tratara de comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que Tomoe le había dicho y qué tenía que ver el pelirrojo en todo eso.

-Pero… él… Kenshin no puede ser tu hermano, él es…- balbuceó Kaoru, después de unos momentos que a Kenshin le habían parecido horas. Tomoe quedó mirando extrañada a Kaoru y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia su hermano menor. Al verle la cara, se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

-Kaoru…- comenzó Kenshin, adelantándose unos pasos y tratando de tomar sus manos. La chica se alejó rechazando el contacto.

-¿Qué es esto, Kenshin?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Escucha… necesitamos hablar…- le dijo él, notándose la angustia que sentía. Tomoe decidió no intervenir más, ya después podría preguntarle a su hermano qué era lo que había ocurrido. De momento, se dedicaría sólo a observar, no quería pensar en el lío que seguramente tenía Kenshin en su vida en esos momentos.

-¿Hablar?- lo interrumpió Kaoru, algo alterada -¿¡Y qué te gustaría decirme ahora, Kenshin! ¿Me contarás la historia de verdad o inventarás otra cosa?

-Kaoru…

-¡No, no quiero escucharte!- gritó ella –Ya ni siquiera sé cuánto es verdad de lo que dijiste en casa. ¿Por qué nos mentiste? ¿Cuál era el propósito con eso?

Esta vez Kenshin no contestó, sólo bajó los ojos. Antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera agregar algo, Yahiko llegó de su práctica, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Kaoru, adivina!- decía, corriendo hacia su hermana. Al ver al pelirrojo, se vio más contento aún –Kenshin, qué bueno que acompañaste a Kaoru a buscarme, ¿vamos a tomar helado?

-No- antes que Kenshin pudiera contestar, Kaoru tomó la mano de su hermano pequeño y lo atrajo hacia ella, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo –tenemos que irnos a casa, debo ir a hablar urgente con papá.

-Pero Kaoru, eso puede esperar- dijo Yahiko, con tono de súplica -¿por qué no podemos ir antes a tomar helado? No será mucho tiempo, por favor…

-No, Yahiko- volvió a negar la chica, esta vez mirando fijamente a Kenshin –tenemos que ir a casa, tengo que hablar urgentemente con papá sobre un asunto importante. Vámonos.

Dándose cuenta que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, Yahiko decidió no negarse más a las peticiones de su hermana. La siguió sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, pero cuando llevaban algo de distancia, dio media vuelta y se despidió de Kenshin con la mano.

El pelirrojo a penas pudo devolver el gesto.

-… ¿Me vas a explicar qué fue lo que pasó, o tendré que hablar con papá para que te obligue?- le preguntó Tomoe, una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Te contaré…- murmuró Kenshin –pero necesito hacer una llamada primero…

-Claro, te esperaré en la casa.

Tomoe se alejó, mientras que Kenshin consideraba seriamente por algunos minutos tirarse de puente… era poco sano pero al menos podría salvarse de una gran cantidad de problemas que vendrían en el futuro, a causa del inesperado encuentro que había tenido con Kaoru ese día.

-Sabía que no tenía que venir hoy…- murmuró, a la vez que sacaba su celular y llamaba a Katsura para contarle lo sucedido. En cierta manera, sentía algo de temor por lo que su "jefe" podría decirle, después de todo, eso no estaba para nada pensado dentro de los planes.

-_¿Kenshin?_- sonó la voz de Katsura del otro lado del teléfono y Kenshin sintió que su estómago se retorcía por los nervios que comenzó a sentir.

-Hola, señor…- dijo el pelirrojo –escuche… le tengo malas noticias.

-_¿Ocurrió algo?_- preguntó Katsura, esta vez su voz notándose curiosa.

-Ehm… sí… resulta que… por un problema de coordinación, Kaoru se enteró de la verdad- comenzó a decir Kenshin, su voz notándose afectada por lo que había ocurrido –y ahora va a su casa para contarle todo a su padre.

-_¿Cómo fue que se enteró?_- dijo Katsura, notándose curiosidad en su voz. Kenshin contuvo el aire unos momentos antes de contestarle.

-… Ella estaba con mi hermana Tomoe- comenzó a decir Kenshin, esperando que en cualquier momento Katsura lo interrumpiera y comenzara a retarlo por arruinar todo –y al llegar, Tomoe nos presentó como hermanos… siento mucho lo que ha pasado…

-_Está bien, está bien, no te angusties_- se apresuró a decir Katsura, calmando al joven –_no es tan grave. De todas formas, el teatro se termina hoy._

-¿De qué habla?

-_Escucha, sé que debí decirte cuáles eran mis planes, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes en la empresa y ya no pude hablarte_- dijo Katsura, Kenshin esperó a que continuara contándole qué era lo que iba a hacer –_entiendo que te sientas ofendido porque no te dije mi plan…_

-No es eso- lo cortó Kenshin, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar -¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?- preguntó.

-_Iré a casa de Shishio a enfrentarlos…_- contestó Katsura, con seguridad. Kenshin demoró unos momentos en atinar a decir algo.

-… ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

-_No creas que es por ti, has hecho un trabajo fantástico… excepto por lo de hoy, pero un error lo puede cometer cualquiera_- dijo Katsura, que continuó hablando antes que Kenshin pudiera agregar cualquier cosa –_pero tenemos que ser claros. Te contraté para que pudieras averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió con Ikumatsu, cosa que ya sabemos…_

Esta vez Kenshin no contestó. Si lo pensaba bien, Katsura tenía toda la razón. Para lo que lo habían contratado estaba claro, había cumplido su tarea. El trabajo estaba terminado.

-Sí, tiene razón, Katsura-san…- murmuró Kenshin -¿Y qué piensa hacer? ¿Necesita que lo ayude en algo?

-_No, para nada. De hecho, considero que es mejor que no te encuentres aquí, te puedes ahorrar unos cuantos problemas._

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?

-_Estoy llegando a la casa de los Shishio, ahí entablaré una conversación pacífica con los dueños de casa e intentaré que mi salida no sea en solitario._

-¿A qué se refiere?

-_Le prometí a Ikumatsu que volveríamos a estar juntos y estoy decidido a cumplirlo_- dijo Katsura, con seguridad –_Y esta vez no me interesa si ellos están de acuerdo o no, me traeré a Ikumatsu conmigo._

-Bueno… le deseo suerte con eso…- murmuró Kenshin, sin saber del todo si lo que pretendía Katsura era o no una buena idea.

-_Gracias… te llamaré más tarde, ya llegué donde Shishio y necesito algo de meditación antes de enfrentarlos_- le dijo Katsura y Kenshin estuvo a punto de largarse a reír –_estamos hablando, Kenshin._

-Sí, señor… adiós y buena suerte.

-_Adiós. Y no te angusties tanto, cosas así siempre pasan._

Tratando de consolarse con las palabras que Katsura le había dicho, Kenshin se decidió a entrar a la casa, aún pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Kaoru. Por momentos, trató de pensar que ella sí sería capaz de perdonarlo… después de todo, él simplemente estaba siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, nada más.

-Por supuesto…- murmuró, desanimado –seguramente me podrá perdonar de que entrara en su casa con una identidad falsa, que tratara de desenterrar de esos secretos familiares que no se desean ni acordar, que en cierta manera haya intentado estar con ella y que, después de todas las oportunidades que tuve para decirle la verdad, aún así no lo hiciera…

Sí, seguramente Kaoru lo perdonaría en algún momento (nótese la ironía)

* * *

En frente de él se encontraba la gran mansión Shishio. Durante algunos momentos, la quedó viendo, recordando las veces que iba cuando era joven, esperando poder encontrarse en algún momento con su amada Ikumatsu, ya que el padre de ella había prohibido que ellos se reunieran. Después de unos minutos más, se decidió a tocar.

En menos de diez minutos estuvo dentro de la casa, muy pronto acompañado tanto por Makoto como por Kumi, los dos viéndolo con notable desconfianza, sin siquiera querer sentarse a su lado para conversar.

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí?- le preguntó Kumi, con brusquedad.

-Vengo a hablar con ustedes- contestó Katsura, tranquilamente –vengo a… terminar con los misterios y a enfrentarlos de una buena vez. Ya se ha perdido demasiado tiempo y ya no deseo que todo siga así.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros queremos hablar contigo?- le preguntó Shishio.

-Lo quieran o no, no me interesa- dijo Katsura, encogiéndose de hombros –no me iré hasta que sea claro con ustedes.

Katsura pudo ver perfectamente que lo único que los otros dos deseaban era sacarlos de patadas de la casa, pero se sentía complacido al saber que ya no tenían la autoridad suficiente como para lograrlo. Ya no era el mismo chico de hacía años, había aprendido a luchar por lo que deseaba, y a ganar, además.

-¿Vienes a mi casa a exigir condiciones?- preguntó Shishio, enarcando una ceja.

-Escucha, no quiero discutir- lo interrumpió Katsura –simplemente te vengo a decir que sé que Ikumatsu está viva y que deseo verla.

-¿De dónde sacas esas…?- comenzó a decir Kumi, pero con un solo gesto de Katsura guardó silencio, aunque no muy contenta.

-Yo la vi, ya dejen de estar mintiendo- le dijo el otro, serio –muy bien trabajo hicieron escondiéndola todos estos años de mí, ¿eh?- agregó, con ironía –tengo que reconocer que todos estos años he pensado que estaba muerta.

-Era mejor eso a que estuviera contigo- replicó Shishio.

-Viniendo de ustedes, no me sorprende- dijo Katsura, viéndolos con desaprobación –me parece increíble que con el sólo afán de mantenerla alejada de mí, hayan fingido su propia muerta, ¡prácticamente le quitaron su vida!

-¿Qué clase de vida iba a tener contigo, me quieres decir?- le dijo Kumi, enojada.

-Una mucho mejor que ahora, se los aseguro- contestó Katsura –ahora, les digo que no me interesa lo que ustedes digan, Ikumatsu se viene conmigo…

-¿¡Es que estás loco!

-Por supuesto que no- gruñó Kogoro, enojándose poco a poco por las pocas respuesta que estaba recibiendo –se los digo muy seriamente: ella se viene a vivir conmigo.

-No te creo capaz de cuidarla- dijo Shishio, un dejo de burla fue notoria en su voz –ella ha perdido la razón, siempre se confunde y te puedo asegurar que es más una carga que otra cosa.

-Ese será problema mío- dijo Katsura, no mostrando mayor problema ante los puntos que los demás exponían. Se cruzó de brazos –Con todo este embrollo que están haciendo, sólo están atrasando las cosas, además, si siguen insistiendo en que no están de acuerdo, les aseguro que tengo mucho más que amenazas para seguir con mis propósitos- Katsura sintió sobre él la mirada seria de Shishio, trató por todos los medios de no demostrar debilidad ni nada.

-… Este joven… Kenshin…- comenzó a decir Shishio, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Kumi -¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?- Katsura no contestó, pero con la sonrisa que puso, Shishio supo inmediatamente la respuesta.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kumi.

-Kenshin en realidad es un actor- comenzó a decir Katsura, disfrutando sinceramente la expresión de sus rostros –le pagué para que se hiciera pasar por el hijo de estos empresarios que vivían en el extranjero, para que desde dentro pudiera averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con Ikumatsu… aunque no lo creas posible, hizo su trabajo a las mil maravillas.

Katsura sonreía ampliamente, sobre todo al ver la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Makoto.

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que puedo hacer en contra de este chico por aceptar ayudarte?- le preguntó Shishio, después de unos momentos.

-¿Y sabes tú lo que puedo lograr yo por todo lo que ocurrió con Ikumatsu?- replicó Katsura, con el mismo tono –hacer pasar por muerto a alguien también es ilegal…- Shishio no contestó, Katsura vio cómo apretaba los puños en señal que había perdido –Quiero ver a Ikumatsu, ahora.

-… Deja que la vea, Kumi- dijo Shishio, que continuó hablando cuando notó que su esposa se iba a negar –hazlo, Kumi. Después hablaremos…

* * *

**Holas!**

**He aquí otro capítulo... que se puede decir que es de los importantes. Katsura ya descubrió todo su plan y entre amenaza y amenaza en una de esas puede llevarse con él a Ikumatsu...**

**En fin, agradezco a Gabyhyatt y a Setsuna17 por sus comentarios; y a los que leen el fic.**


	20. Historias Pasadas

**XX. Historias pasadas.**

* * *

Kaoru, que no sabía del todo cómo reaccionar ante lo que Kenshin había hecho, estuvo todo el camino hacia la casa en silencio. Yahiko, dándose cuenta que algo había ocurrido, respetó el silencio, ya que ni siquiera le reclamó el que no insistiera con Kenshin para salir a algún lugar; el niño mentiría si dijera que no tenía deseos de preguntar, pero prefirió no mezclarse en ese tema... que parecía tanto ser de amor.

Los dos, a penas llegaron a la casa, se dieron cuenta que en ese lugar las cosas tampoco estaban del todo bien. Su madre parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios y tanto Aoshi como su padre estaban muy serios.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Yahiko al entrar. No podía creer que el resto de su familia estuviera casi igual que Kaoru -¿Se murió alguien?

La sola mirada que Kumi le dio hizo que guardara silencio. Kaoru, que había observado en silencio todo, quedó mirando a Aoshi, como si le pidiera silenciosamente algún tipo de explicación. Por toda respuesta, le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Nos van a explicar por fin qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- preguntó Aoshi de pronto, una vez que sus dos hermanos menores tomaron sus lugares.

-No hay nada que explicar...- replicó Kumi, rápidamente. Tanto su voz como los movimientos de su cuerpo indicaban lo contrario. Aoshi, que la miraba atentamente, no dejaría que el tema quedara hasta ahí no más.

-Por favor, ¿no creen que han dejado pasar mucho tiempo?- preguntó el muchacho, levantando un poco la voz. Tanto Kumi como Makoto lo quedaron mirando -Somos parte de esta familia y la verdad es que ya estoy cansado de los secretos.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Kaoru, mirando a todos con atención. Una parte de ella le decía que no estaba segura de querer enterarse de ciertas cosas que escondían sus padres, pero por otro lado, consideraba que Aoshi tenía razón.

-No hagas caso, Kaoru- replicó rápidamente Kumi -Aoshi sólo ha...

-Yo estoy bien- interrumpió el otro a su madre, hablando con notable molestia -Y sé perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Así que tienen que decidir- se cruzó de brazos, mirando directamente hacia sus padres -¿Ustedes empiezan explicando, o yo hago las preguntas?

Esta vez, Kaoru quedó mirando a sus padres, esperando alguna respuesta. Si bien por algunos momentos pensó que ellos podrían ceder ante las "exigencias" hechas por Aoshi, muy pronto se dio cuenta que las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Sobre todo cuando pareció que su padre se enfurecía por las palabras del otro.

-¿Con qué derecho hablas de esa manera?- dijo Makoto, adelantándose unos pasos, mientras que Kumi parecía tratar de controlar el nerviosismo que sentía -Nosotros no tenemos nada que explicarte, Aoshi, y a tus hermanos tampoco.

-¿Eso es lo que tú dices, eh?- Aoshi no cambió de postura, al contrario, parecía desafiar aún más a su padre -En ese caso, pueden comenzar explicándonos por qué nos mintieron sobre la tía Ikumatsu.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida y se volvió hacia sus padres, con la boca abierta, pensando que por fin podría tener las respuestas que no había tenido anteriormente, al preguntarle a sus padres. Notó que su madre había palidecido y que Makoto tenía apretado los puños, tratando de controlarse. Al lado suyo, Yahiko guardaba silencio, tratando de entender de qué estaban hablando todos ellos.

-Te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar- dijo Shishio, aunque más bien sonó a un siseo. Su tono de voz fue lo bastante serio como para hacer que Aoshi pensara mejor sus próximas palabras, puesto que se dio cuenta que cada vez estaba reaccionando de peor manera -Así que espero que dejes esa postura que tienes y dejes de interrogarnos como si fuéramos delincuentes.

-¿Esa es tú defensa?- preguntó con ironía Aoshi -¿Y qué me dices de lo que ustedes han hecho durante estos años? ¿Qué tal con Ikumatsu?

-¡Basta, Aoshi!- fue casi un grito por parte de Kumi y por algunos minutos la familia sólo se observó, sin moverse siquiera -Hay cosas que ustedes no tienen por qué enterarse, simplemente eso.

-¿Y por qué no? Ya no somos niños y ustedes hicieron pasar por muerta a una persona- replicó Aoshi -¿No creen que deberían explicarnos qué demonios es lo que está pasando?

-Entonces, ¿es verdad?- la suave voz de Kaoru llamó la atención de todos, que la quedaron mirando -¿Es verdad que Mei es en realidad la tía Ikumatsu?- preguntó, a lo que Yahiko abrió la boca por la sorpresa y desvió sus ojos hacia sus padres.

-Esta discusión no continúa- dijo Shishio, molesto.

-Lo siento, pero sí lo hará- replicó Aoshi -Escuchen... no quiero que lo tomen a mal, pero necesitamos saber qué es lo que está pasando. Conozco un lado de la historia, una en la cual ustedes quedan como los malvados...

-Entonces, ¿sí era verdad que tienes contacto con Katsura?- preguntó con desdén Shishio. Aoshi demoró unos momentos en contestar.

-No directamente- dijo -Pero sí conozco lo que pasó con él y con Ikumatsu.

-¿Y le crees a él?- volvió a preguntar Makoto, utilizando el mismo tono que en la voz anterior.

-... Eso no lo sé. Por eso deseo escuchar su versión de la historia...

Si bien no se veían con muchos deseos de ceder a las peticiones (y en cierta manera, condiciones) de Aoshi, terminaron dándose cuenta que lo mejor era explicarles su versión de la historia, antes que se llenaran de ideas falsas la cabeza.

-Está bien...

-¡¿Qué?- ante la aceptación por parte de Makoto para explicar lo que había ocurrido, Kumi lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, literamente -Pero...

-Querida, creo que Aoshi tiene algunos puntos de los que expuso- dijo Makoto, tranquilamente -Es por eso que creo que mejor le contamos a los chicos... lo que podamos de la historia.

Kaoru frunció levemente el cejo. En cierta manera no podía negar que estaba contenta de que por fin se acabaran algunos de los misterios de la familia, pero algo le decía que algunos temas quedarían pendientes.

Quizás eso era algo inevitable.

* * *

Tomoe escuchó pacientemente lo que su hermano le decía sobre el último trabajo que había conseguido. Si bien se notaba tranquila, podía notar perfectamente por su mirada que lo único que deseaba era golpearlo. Y en esos momentos consideraba que estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, ya que se daba cuenta que el haberse metido en tal rollo no había sido tan buena idea.

-¿Estabas saliendo con Kaoru?- preguntó Tomoe, mirándolo severamente. Kenshin asintió, sin querer siquiera mirarla a los ojos -Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?- exclamó ella, haciendo ojos al cielo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella de verdad me gusta...- murmuró Kenshin, algo avergonzado. Se sentía algo mejor al haberle contado sus pesares a su hermana, ya que le daba una visión más claras de las cosas (normalmente)

-La estás engañando desde que la conociste- replicó Tomoe, con voz seria -¿Es que nunca pensaste que en algún momento tenías que contarle la verdad?

-Claro...- contestó él, aunque por su tono de voz no se veía del todo seguro -Pero no pensé que tendría que ser tan pronto.

Tomoe quedó viendo a su hermano unos momentos y luego suspiró. Ahora comprendía por qué su hermano había estado tan ocupado las últimas semanas y casi no los visitaba; también explicaba el cambio de vestuario tan repentino, por no decir el look. Lo que en parte la tranquilizaba era que tanto Misao como Sanosuke también estaban metidos en el embrollo, más que nada porque significaba un apoyo al atolondrado de su hermano.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- le preguntó Tomoe, después de unos momentos -¿Piensas aparecerte en casa de los Shishio?

-¿Y que me linchen?- preguntó Kenshin y luego negó en repetidas ocasiones -No, para nada. Deseo continuar vivo por algunos años más.

-Cobarde- fue lo único que Tomoe dijo.

-Katsura me dijo que iría con Shishio a buscar a Ikumatsu para llevársela con él, yo creo que tengo que esperar a que me de la explicación del próximo movimiento... que la verdad, no tengo idea para dónde puede ser, nada está saliendo como lo habíamos planeado.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eso suele pasar- replicó Tomoe, encogiéndose de hombros. Se puso de pie, pensando que el tema se había acabado.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kenshin, notándose algo asustado. Su hermana lo quedó viendo con una ceja levantada -¿Es que no piensas ayudarme?

-¿Y en qué podría ayudarte?- preguntó ella, de vuelta -creo que tienes todo lo suficientemente arruinado como para recomendarte que dejes que todo fluya... tranquilamente. Te aseguro que en algún momento te acordarás de esto y te dará risa.

-Pues a la velocidad que vamos voy a chocar y no alcanzaré a reaccionar antes de estrellarme la cabeza- suspiró Kenshin y Tomoe sonrió, divertida por la frase de su hermano -Quizás simplemente deba cambiar de profesión.

-Esa es decisión tuya- replicó Tomoe, encogiéndose de hombros -Si crees que eso es sano para tú salud mensual, hazlo...

-Más que mi salud mental, pienso en papá- dijo Kenshin -estoy seguro que de alguna manera se terminará enterando de esto.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- preguntó Tomoe, enarcando una ceja. Kenshin la quedó mirando sin responder inmediatamente -Ah, si, Kaoru. ¿Tú crees que ella le cuente a su papá que sabe quién eres en realidad?

-No me extrañaría- suspiró el pelirrojo -¿Qué hago?

-Deberías contarle a papá... al menos para que esté preparado en caso que ese tal Shishio venga a hablar con él sobre tu buena actuación. En una de esas es un buen incentivo para que papá acepte que estudies teatro.

-Ja, ja, ja...

* * *

Katsura no demoró demasiado en convencer a Ikumatsu que se fuera con él, a pesar del temor que ella tenía de tener que enfrentarse a la familia. Temor más que justificado por todo lo que le habían hecho durante ese tiempo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, se sintió contento cuando finalmente ella aceptó irse con él. Katsura sabía que los otros no intervendrían de manera alguna, ya que les había dejado claro qué haría si es que les impedían irse.

Fue así como, después de obligarla a dejar la ropa en el lugar en que estaba (Katsura no permitiría que ella continuara utilizando esa ropa), simplemente la tomó de la mano y la sacó del lugar. Pasando por la sala, Ikumatsu vio perfectamente la seriedad en los rostros de Kumi y de Makoto, pero lo único que hizo fue apretar con más fuerza la mano de Katsura, sin detenerse en ningún momento. También bajó la mirada, algo insegura por lo que estaba haciendo.

Katsura no podía estar más feliz. Durante el viaje en automóvil a su departamento, miraba de reojo a Ikumatsu, como si temiera que de pronto ella se desvaneciera, como lo había hecho todos los años anteriores. Ella, con la mirada soñadora que lucía de vez en cuando, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana del vehículo, algo distraida.

-¿Te sientes bien, cariño?- le preguntó él, preocupado. Tanto silencio por parte de ella lo tenía un poco inquieto, ya que temía que ella se arrepintiera de querer acompañarlo o algo por el estilo.

-Eh... sí...- contestó ella, volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana -es sólo que... hacía mucho que no salía de la casa...

Katsura a duras penas pudo reprimir el deseo de tirar algunas ofensas para la familia Shishio. Pero finalmente se mordió la lengua (casi literalmente), no quería asustar a Ikumatsu con el florido vocabulario que había aprendido el último tiempo.

-Ehm... quiero que sepas...- comenzó Katsura, haciendo que ella lo mirara -que estoy contento... no, feliz porque aceptaste venir conmigo... así sin más... Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos, que por algunos momentos pensé que preferirías quedarte con ellos...

Ikumatsu lo quedó mirando unos momentos, como si estuviera procesando sus palabras. Después de unos momentos, sonrió.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le dijo ella, después de unos momentos. Con algo de timidez tocó su brazo -Durante todos estos años pensé que me habías olvidado, al menos eso fue lo que ellos me dijeron, pero... algo dentro de mí me decía lo contrario. ¿Cómo no podría aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con el amor de mi vida?

Katsura sólo pudo sonreír, aunque le dieron deseos de besarla en esos momentos. El romántico momento fue interrumpido por el celular de él. Sonrió al ver quién era.

-Dime, amigo- contestó, animado. Ikumatsu volvió su mirada a la ventana.

_-¿Dónde estás?_- le preguntó Shinsaku _-En la oficina me dijeron que saliste temprano hoy y que no diste muchas explicaciones._

-Ah sí, es que tomé una decisión- dijo Katsura, mirando a Ikumatsu de reojo -Fui con los Shishio.

_-¿Y a qué?_- preguntó el otro, confuso.

-A buscar a Ikumatsu- dijo el otro, notándose feliz. Shinsaku guardó silencio -¿Es que no vas a felicitarnos?

_-¿Qué se supone que pasó con el plan?_- preguntó Shinsaku, mostrando de alguna manera su desconformidad con la forma de actuar de su amigo.

-Tuvimos un problema...- comenzó a decir Katsura -no conozco los detalles, pero de alguna forma descubrieron a Kenshin.

_-Oh, mala noticia... ¿qué hacemos?_

-Hum... llama a Kenshin, ve si puede ir a mi casa hoy en la noche, necesitamos arreglar esto lo antes posible, en caso que Shishio quiera hacer algo en contra de él, tenemos que estar preparados.

_-Si, es verdad. Después te llamo._

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Kenshin salió de su cuarto. Evadió a su familia todo el día encerrándose en su habitación a pensar en lo que debía hacer (aunque en realidad, era pensar cómo explicarle a su padre el embrollo en el que se había metido). Durante la tarde había recibido una llamada de Shinsaku, el cual lo había tranquilizado y le había dicho que esa noche los dos y Katsura tendrían una reunión para aclarar qué hacer.

A esa misma reunión iba, cuando Tomoe lo detuvo de pronto. Le preocupó un poco el ver que su hermana se notaba algo pálida.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kenshin.

-Yo sí- contestó ella, rápidamente -No tienes idea quien vino a casa.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Kenshin, con curiosidad.

-Shishio...

Kenshin no dijo palabra. Simplemente no fue capaz.

* * *

**Holas!**

**He aquí otra actualización del fic... no puedo creer que llevo tantos capítulos y todavía falta harto por solucionar... en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Gracias a Gabyhyatt, Setsuna17, Kaoru-st, por sus comentarios.**


	21. ¿Solución?

**XXI. ¿Solución?**

* * *

Kaoru no estaba del todo segura sobre cómo debía sentirse. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de mentiras que había dentro de su familia y que ella nunca se había dado cuenta (y al parecer, tampoco su hermano Aoshi, que si bien _algo_ parecía conocer de la historia, de vez en cuando se notaba tan sorprendido como ella)

¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?

Le habían dicho que su tía había muerto un poco después que ella naciera y ahora resultaba que ella era la supuesta hija de la mano derecha de su padre. Se sintió bastante traicionada (también por parte de su hermano, ya que no le había dicho a pesar que conocía algo sobre la historia. Nunca se lo perdonaría)

Fue cuando llegaron al punto de Kenshin cuando ella levantó los ojos con algo de miedo, por temor a lo que su padre fuera a decir sobre el pelirrojo. Y fueron esas palabras las que hicieron darse cuenta que él les había mentido, no sólo a ella, sino que a toda su familia. Obviamente ella se sentía con cierto "derecho" a sentirse más herida, ya que prácticamente ambos tenían una relación amorosa, en donde se suponía que la confianza debía ser la base de todo.

-… Entonces…- Yahiko miraba a los mayores con notable confusión -¿Kenshin no es quién nosotros pensábamos?

-No, hijo…- Kumi se sentó a su lado, tomándole las manos –Nos engañó a todos…

-Hay que ver por qué lo hizo…- murmuró Aoshi, aunque lo bastante fuerte como para que toda su familia escuchara. Kaoru lo quedó mirando, pensando que ni eso justificaba su actuar.

-No puedo creer que lo sigas defendiendo- dijo Kumi, mirando con seriedad a su hijo. Aoshi sólo se cruzó de brazos, sin desviar sus ojos.

-¿Es por eso que Kenshin estaba hoy en el dojo?- preguntó Yahiko, con inocencia.

-¿Qué cosa?- Shishio, interesado, se acercó al niño.

-Sí, hoy Kenshin estaba con Kaoru conversando cuando terminaron las clases y también estaba con Tomoe, la hija del sensei.

Tanto Makoto como su madre miraron directamente a Kaoru, que enrojeció. Pudo notar también la mirada de Aoshi, aunque por razones completamente diferentes, quizás esperando que ella no hablara más de lo necesario…

-¿Es verdad lo que Yahiko dice?- le preguntó Kumi, Kaoru bajó los ojos y asintió –Pero, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

-No sabía que él nos estaba engañando- murmuró Kaoru, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, ya que tanto la situación con Kenshin como el mismo interrogatorio la estaban poniendo nerviosa –Fue sólo hoy y… antes que pudiera hablar con ustedes comenzaron a contar la historia sobre la tía Ikumatsu. Lo siento…

-Está bien, querida, no es tu culpa- le dijo Kumi, con voz suave. La mujer miró hacia su esposo, que se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Kaoru, al darse cuenta.

-Iré a ver a Kenshin a su casa- contestó con seguridad Shishio, Kaoru sintió un nudo en su estómago, angustiada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó, nerviosa.

-A él, nada. Sólo quiero saber hasta qué punto su familia está involucrada con este tema. Después de una conversación con sus padres veré qué puedo hacer.

Shishio se fue y momentos después Kumi se llevó a Yahiko para que se acostara. Kaoru, que se había quedado sentada durante algunos minutos, miró a su hermano, que no se notaba muy contento por lo que había ocurrido.

-… ¿Es verdad que tú estás del lado de ellos?- le preguntó Kaoru, después de unos momentos.

Aoshi no contestó, simplemente la dejó sola. Kaoru no entendía del todo por qué se comportaba de esa manera, pensando que lo lógico sería que él defendiera a su familia. Después pensó en lo que le ocurría a su hermano con su novia y lo comprendió.

Si sus padres actuaran de la misma manera con Kenshin, ella también apoyaría la decisión de su tía de irse; pero se sentía tan herida por la mentira del pelirrojo que ni siquiera lo consideraba una opción.

* * *

Por su cabeza pasaban todas las posibilidades que tenía en esos momentos y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, en casi ninguna salía ganando. De una u otra forma su padre se enteraría de la verdad y no deseaba saber cuál sería su reacción. Le aterraba el pensar en desilusionarlo por lo que había hecho.

-Kenshin- Tomoe lo movió, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones –Si vas a ir con Katsura, te recomiendo que sea ahora.

-¿No debería quedarme?- preguntó él, aunque la verdad era que deseaba salir corriendo y no verse en la obligación de volver durante algún tiempo. Vio que su hermana negaba y que prácticamente lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

-Claro que no- replicó ella –Tienes que ir a hablar con Katsura, después te encargas de papá y de lo que ese tipo le haya dicho de ti.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó Kenshin, aunque sus palabras sonaron más como si fuera algún tipo de tortura. Tomoe no contestó, simplemente abrió la puerta y lo empujó hacia la calle -¿Puedes tener más cuidado?

-Agradece que te estoy salvando el trasero- replicó ella, desde la puerta –Ahora ándate, antes que se den cuenta que saliste.

-Sí, ¡y gracias!- le dijo él, sonriendo.

-No creas que te saldrá gratis- murmuró ella, entrando. Al cerrar la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con su madre y le preocupó un tanto lo seria que estaba. Trató de no parecer sospechosa, así que simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Tomoe- el tono con que su madre habló la hizo detenerse inmediatamente -¿Dónde está tú hermano?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?- le dijo de vuelta Tomoe, mirando a su madre y tratando de parecer impasible -¿De cuándo acá tengo que saber todo lo que Kenshin hace?

-No te pases de lista- replicó su madre acercándose a ella –Esto es serio, tú padre está hablando con ese hombre y queremos que esté él también.

-Aún así no veo por qué tendría que saberlo yo.

-Tomoe, te lo voy a preguntar una vez más: ¿Dónde está Kenshin?

No contestó inmediatamente; notaba perfectamente que su madre estaba algo estresada (no quería pensar que se debía a las palabras de Shishio pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?) y si bien por algunos momentos pensó en continuar negándose, consideró que lo mejor era ser algo sincera (aunque fuera un poco)

-Salió- contestó simplemente, pensando que era mejor que nada.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó su madre, frunciendo el cejo –Hace cinco minutos estaba acá y no parecía tener intenciones de salir.

-Bueno, cambió de opinión- Tomoe se encogió de hombros –No me preguntes a mí, mamá, espera a que llegue y lo interrogas todo lo que quieras- agregó, observando con atención a su madre. Después de unos momentos de silencio, habló –Uhm… ¿sabes qué fue lo que hizo?

-No querrás saberlo- murmuró la mujer, notándose preocupada –No entiendo en qué podía estar pensando cuando aceptó hacer algo así.

Tomoe prefirió no hacer comentarios para que no se diera cuenta que ella sí sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que deberías volver con ellos- murmuró Tomoe, después de unos momentos de silencio. Su madre la quedó viendo con cierta confusión –Es mejor que acompañes a papá, si Kenshin se metió en problemas sabes que necesitará algún tipo de abogado, ¿cierto?

La chica vio que su madre asentía levemente y luego, dando media vuelta, volvía con Shishio y con su padre. Tomoe estuvo tentada a seguirla, pero prefirió irse a su cuarto. No quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si es que su padre se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo (con lo enojado que seguramente estaría con Kenshin, lo mejor era no arriesgarse a un reto)

Tomoe sólo esperaba que Kenshin no se metiera en muchos problemas (más), pero a esas alturas lo dudaba. Ni ella misma, mientras su hermano le contaba toda la historia durante la tarde, había pensado que pudiera pasar eso. ¿De qué manera ellos podrían defenderse de algún ataque por parte de Shishio? Él era un hombre con mucho poder e influencias que definitivamente ellos no tenían.

¿Cómo podrían defender a Kenshin en caso de ser necesario? Considerando que ellos tenían todo el derecho de hacer algo en contra de él, simplemente no podían dejarlo solo.

Ese tipo de preguntas eran las que se había Tomoe en esos momentos. Lo único que sabía era que esperaría a que Shishio se fuera y luego iría a hablar con sus padres. Por mucho que Kenshin se hubiera equivocado, no podían dejarlo solo.

* * *

-¿¡Qué cosa! Pero, ¿cómo?

Sanosuke se puso de pie después que Aoshi les contara lo que había ocurrido en su casa. Durante la tarde él y Misao habían tenido un evento, después del cual ella iría a ver a Aoshi y pasarían el rato juntos. Sanosuke se ofreció a llevar a su amiga, pero una vez ahí, Aoshi les contó todo lo ocurrido en su casa horas antes. Los tres se encontraban en la calle conversando.

-No estoy muy seguro- contestó Aoshi, encogiéndose de hombros –parece que fue el mismo Katsura el que le dijo a papá lo de Kenshin.

-No puedo creer que hiciera algo así- dijo Misao y luego miró con nerviosismo a Sanosuke -¿Cómo crees que reaccionen sus padres cuando se enteren de lo que hizo?

-Su madre no me preocupa, pero su padre…- Sanosuke se notaba preocupado –Si antes no se notaba contento con lo que Kenshin estaba haciendo, después de esto… bueno, dudo que lo tome muy bien.

-Pero… Tomoe puede ayudar, ¿no?- preguntó Misao, insegura –Quiero decir, siempre anda diciendo que los tres estamos locos pero normalmente nos apoya en lo que hacemos. Quizás si le pedimos ayuda puede que se le ocurra alguna manera de que esto no sea tan… complicado hablar con él.

-Quizás, pero no sabemos si será tarde…- Sanosuke se encogió de hombros –Bueno, iré a casa, los dejo solos.

-Pensé que irías a ver a Kenshin- dijo Misao, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Y tener que ver a su padre con mal humor? No, para nada.

-Buen amigo que eres- replicó Misao, con ironía. Sanosuke se encogió de hombros, mirándola ofendido.

-Lo dice quién se va a quedar con su novio, ¿eh?- dijo el otro, de vuelta –Prefiero ir mañana, esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco y así me aseguro que no me maten junto con Kenshin.

Sanosuke se despidió y se fue. Durante algunos momentos, ni Misao ni Aoshi dijeron palabras.

-… ¿Tan terrible es el padre de Kenshin?- preguntó Aoshi, enarcando una ceja.

-Y más…

* * *

Cuando Kenshin llegó con Katsura, con él estaban Shisaku y Souzo, el padre de Sanosuke. Ikumatsu ya estaba durmiendo (después del difícil día que había tenido) y los cuatro estaban en la sala, conversando. Aunque en realidad, Kenshin sólo se dedicaba a escuchar.

-Creo que fue una imprudencia lo que hiciste- le decía Souzo a su amigo -¿Ves lo que ocurrió finalmente? Ahora Shishio puede hacer cualquier cosa…

-No lo hará- replicó Katsura con seguridad –Le dije, cualquier cosa que hiciera en contra de Ikumatsu o de Kenshin que sea legal, no resultará…

-Shishio es poderoso- dijo Shinsaku, suspirando.

-Hizo pasar por muerta a una persona durante años- dijo Katsura, notablemente irritado -¿Cómo creen que tomarán eso la gente cuando se entere?

-Si bien no hizo nada legal, no podemos estar tan tranquilos- dijo Souzo, con razón –además, no olvides que sí ha hecho algo contra Kenshin: fue a hablar con su padre.

-Ah sí… tenemos que ver eso también- murmuró Katsura y luego miró al pelirrojo, que parecía tener deseos de morirse en ese mismo instante –Ehm… en un número del uno al diez, ¿cuál crees que es el que representa el problema en el que estás?- le preguntó. Kenshin lo quedó viendo unos momentos antes de responder.

-Infinito- dijo, con desgana.

-Ah, bien… ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con tu padre?

-Creo que no sería lo más sano- contestó Kenshin –Para usted, claro, yo ya estoy condenado…

Los otros tres sólo quedaron mirando al pelirrojo.

* * *

**Holas! estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más. Vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas por la demora y, para que sepan, mi excusa ha cambiado: con tres trabajos no queda mucho tiempo libre, jajaja. Es lo único que puedo decir.**

**En fin, agradezco las lecturas y también los comentarios. Saludos a Gabyhyatt, Kaoru-st, Ranka Hime, por sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
